shooting star rockman: Celestia
by guyinblack
Summary: Takes place 4 years after RnR2 and tribe. A powerful threat appears and Geo and his friends fight once again with newly gained powers to stop it. Rated T to be safe. Geo/Sonia but might also have other pairings on later chapters. Chapter 18 part 1 is up.
1. reunion after 4 years

Hi, I'm guyinblack but i can't really tell you anything else. This is my first fanfic ever so i'm still kinda inexperienced but i hope this story will be able to catch your interest. Please R&R okay?

Btw, I use Rockman instead of Megaman because i kinda like the name Rockman more

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestial Squadron.  
Chapter 1: reunion after 4 years

* * *

In an unknown place…

"So, how are the plans?" asked a female voice in the darkness.

"They are ready to be put into action ma'am" Said another female voice in the darkness.

"Good, now contact everyone so that we may begin" said the first voice

"Right away ma'am" replied the second voice.

"Now, let's see what the human race is capable of…" Spoke the voice softly.

* * *

4 Years have passed since the events of Ra Mu. Since then there has been peace on both earth and planet FM. After the incident, EM viruses started disappearing until they were finally gone. A year after the incident, FM king Cepheus saw that there were no more threats to the human world and called back all FM beings back to the FM planet to help repair the destroyed Planet AM. Geo and the others were sad at first but eventually got over it. Technology has advanced quite a bit with the development of a prototype shuttle that can travel to the other planets and the newly made MPWS (multi-purpose wave system) which is said to be 6 times more efficient than star carriers.

"Geo, breakfast is ready" called a woman in her early 30's. "I'll be right down mom" Replied a 15 year old boy with spiky hair as he went down the stairs. When he got down he entered the kitchen and greeted his mother. "Morning mom" Said the boy, "Good morning Geo. Can you believe it, you're already in high school. Oh I remember the days when you were in elementary and you were still much shorter than me but now you're already taller than me" Hope said while comparing their heights.

"Yeah, it's already been 4 years…" Said Geo while remembering all his past memories. "I'm sure your Dad would be very proud of you for what you've done 4 years ago" Hope said while looking at a picture of Geo's father. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before that I was Rockman." Apologized Geo and Hope smiled. "That's ok. You had your reasons. Now you better start eating or you might be late for your first day in high school" She reminded Geo and he nodded.

Geo was now in first year high school. He was now 5'6 and a half in height and his hair was still spiky but his bangs now reached slightly below his eyebrows. He now wore a white unzipped jacket with red striped sleeves, a red undershirt, black long pants and red shoes but he still had his visor and the pendant around his neck.

As Geo was walking to school he remembered the events that took place during those 4 years. "Mega…I wonder what you're doing now. It's been 3 years since you went back to planet FM to rebuild planet AM. Things sure have been quieter ever since you left…" He said to himself but was distracted from that thought by a female voice that called out to him from behind.

"Hey Geo! Wait up!" the voice said and Geo turned around to see Sonia Strumm A.K.A. Harpnote four years ago. Like Geo, she also looked a lot older now. She was now 5'4 and a half in height and had longer straight hair reaching the middle of her back. She wears a pink jacket similar to the one before but sleeveless, a green denim skirt and blue boots also similar to the ones before but thinner and with small heels. She also had a yellow hairpin in the shape of a music note and pink bracelets on each wrist.

The two were currently walking to school while reminiscing about the past. "It's kinda weird how time flies by so fast…I mean just a year and a half ago I decided to take a break from singing to live a normal schoolgirl life and eventually moved here. It kinda feels like it was just yesterday when that happened." she said while looking at the sky. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The time when Mega, harp and cancer went back to planet FM feels like it just happened yesterday too" Geo said and Sonia looked back in front.

"I wonder how they're all doing…I'm still hoping they'll come back sometime." Sonia said and Geo nodded. "Yeah, same here" He replied before speaking again. "By the way, isn't a year and a half a little too long for a break? When do you think you'll go back to singing again?" He asked and Sonia looked at him. "Well…I'm not really sure actually…I just don't feel like it yet." She replied. "Just take your time. I'm sure you'll get your inspiration back someday." He said with a smile and a slight pink blush appeared on Sonia's face. "Th-Thanks Geo. I really hope it will" She said looking away.

* * *

At planet FM, Mega was currently on the balcony of king Cepheus' palace staring at the newly rebuilt planet AM from afar. "It's finally back. Even though I've lived on planet FM for as long as I can remember it feels like that planet's welcoming me back." He said to himself. Suddenly an FM being got on top of Mega's head and started opening his mouth as wide as it could go. "Ow oww! Leab my preakin' mout alone!" He tried to say and he shook off the FMian with a force strong enough to make the FMian fly unto a wall. "Oww….is that any way to treat a lady?" The FMian said and Mega turned around to see the instrument FM being known as harp.

"Tch…I don't think dislocating my jaw is lady like at all" Mega said with an annoyed tone. "aww c'mon I was just saying hi…a little differently anyway" Harp said with a smile on her face and she continued. "Anyway, King Cepheus is calling us. He says it's important. He also contacted Ophiuca, Taurus and Alpha." Harp said earning a confused look from Mega. "Hmm…I wonder what he wants. Let's go" Mega said as he left the balcony with Harp following behind.

When they entered the throne room, they immediately saw Ophiuca, Taurus and Cepheus although Alpha wasn't present yet. "Good, now everyone's here" King Cepheus said but was interrupted by Taurus. "Sorry king Cepheus but that idiot Alpha ain't here yet" Taurus said and Cepheus realized that Alpha wasn't there yet. Seconds after a loud thud was heard behind the throne room door and the door was opened slowly after revealing a kid like FM being with half of his body red and the other half was blue which was also the same for his eyes and armor.

"Oww…Stupid door ,buku" The FMian said as he rubbed his head. "Well, that's what you get for running around like an idiot" Taurus said with an insulting tone. Cepheus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's here I have something important to discuss with you. Are you aware of the Celestial Squadron?" Cepheus asked and Mega rubbed his chin. "You mean those guys that suddenly popped up a year ago and started helping this planet in their own way?" Mega replied and Cepheus nodded. "That is correct. As you all know that group is not part of this army but instead is a like voluntary brigade that helps in their own way and procedures" Cepheus paused then continued

"We have never planed to interfere with them because of the fact that their actions have always benefited this planet" He said and images were flashed on a monitor. An image of captured criminal FM beings was one of the images that could be seen and after a few seconds the image disappeared. "However, recently their actions have become more assertive and their procedures more dangerous…" He said and images were once again flashed on the screen. This time, the criminals were killed instead of captured. Alpha's jaw dropped when he saw this. "W-whoa…did someone piss off the squadron or something?" He muttered and the images disappeared. "We don't why their methods have become extreme but sources tell us that Earth is going to be their next target" Cepheus told them.

"So what do you want us to do king Cepheus?" Ophiuca asked and Cepheus stood up from his chair. "I want you to go to earth in order to observe their next actions. I trust you all and am giving you the authority to intercept if necessary" Cepheus said and the other's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean we can go back to earth!? Sweet!" Mega said happily and the others were happy as well. Cepheus cleared his throat. "I know you're all excited to see earth again but you must also focus on your mission." Cepheus warned and all of them nodded. "You may leave as soon as possible. Good luck to you. Dismissed" Cepheus concluded and they exited the throne room.

"Heh…I'll finally get to see Geo again. Wonder how much he's grown" Mega said. "I'm just as curious about Sonia. I can't wait to go back to earth!" Harp said happily. "Same here ,buku!" Alpha said with the same mood. "Heh, I'm sure they won't recognize you anymore. You're not the same crab you used to be…although you still talk the same" Mega said and Alpha frowned but harp reassured him. "Well I'm sure that once they hear you speak they'll recognize you right away" She said and Alpha smiled and nodded.

* * *

Back on earth, Geo and Sonia just arrived at Echo ridge high school. Both were impressed by the structure of the buildings and also the size of the campus. "This is…really something" Sonia said in amazement. "It looks…way better than Echo Ridge Elementary." Geo said also in amazement. Just then, two people appeared behind Geo and Sonia. "Well of course it's better than Echo Ridge Elementary. More serious schoolwork calls for more serious equipment" A female voice said and Geo turned around to see Luna Platz and Bud Bison, two other good friends of Geo since he was 11 years old.

Bud was now 6 feet in height and luna was now shorter than Geo at 5'5 and a half in height. Bud now wore a grey beanie, a black t-shirt with the word "Bison" on the back, a grey vest, brown long pants and yellow shoes. Luna still wore a blue dress but it was now more teenage looking than formal without the tie and buttons. Other than that, her attire was still almost the same but with her striped socks not fully coveing her legs now.

"Yo, it took you awhile to get here" Bud said and Geo spoke. "Well, this place is farther than we expected and we kinda got lost for a short while. Sonia almost led both of us in the wrong direction…" He said while pointing at Sonia. "B-but the map on the brochure said it was to the east of the park…" She said while taking a second look at the brochure of the school. "The direction the brochure gave was right….it was kinda the direction you led us which was wrong…" Geo said while rubbing the back of his neck. "…I give up" Sonia sighed and Luna chuckled. "By the way, I hope Mr. Shepar will be our homeroom teacher" She said and Bud nodded. "Yeah, he did leave echo ridge elementary to teach here" Bud remembered.

"Who's Mr. Shepar?" Sonia asked. "Oh yeah, you only just started studying here a year ago. Mr. Shepar was our homeroom teacher when we were in the fifth grade until the sixth grade. After that he decided to teach here." Luna explained. Suddenly the bell rang signifying the start of classes. "Well, we better get going, don't wanna be late on our first day do we?" Geo said and they went inside the main building. After a minute they were already at their classroom since it was still on the first floor.

"1-B…Yeah I think this is it" Sonia said and they opened the door. The first thing they noticed about the classroom was that it was twice as big as the one in elementary and had 24 chairs for the students. "Suddenly, a man with brown cotton like hair approached them. "Geo, Luna and Bud! It's been 2 years since I last saw you three! How've you guys been?" Mr. Shepar asked happily. "Hi Mr. Shepar. Were doing just great" Luna replied.

"Wait a minute…where's Zack?" Mr. Shepar asked as he looked amongst the four. "His parents got a good job in Denuron City so he had to move there…" Bud explained with a frown. "Oh, well I hope things turn out well for him" Mr. Shepar said with a smile.

"Oh, who's this? You look a little familiar" Mr. Shepar asked as he looked at Sonia. "Hi Mr. Shepar. My name's Sonia Strumm. Nice to meet you" She introduced with a smile and Mr. Shepar finally realized why she looked familiar. "So that's why you looked familiar. I haven't seen your face on T.V. for quite awhile so it's no wonder I didn't recognize you" He said and Sonia spoke again. "Umm…I have a favor to ask. Could you treat me like an ordinary student and not as a pop star?" She asked and Mr. Shepar nodded in agreement. "Of course but I think the other students will be harder to convince" He said and Sonia had a nervous smile. "I really hope not…" She mumbled.

* * *

Turns out Mr. Shepar was wrong. When Sonia first introduced herself, the other students were really surprised to be classmates with a pop star but Sonia again asked to be treated like a normal student and most of them respected her decision although some needed some time to get used to it.

The whole day was just an orientation of the school and the subjects so there wasn't really any homework to be done to Bud's relief. After classes, the four went to a nearby café to eat.

"Well, the whole "getting the class to treat you as a normal student" plan worked out well don't you think?" Geo asked Sonia and she nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think things would go that smoothly but maybe it's because I haven't been singing for a long time. She replied. "Well I really hope you get back to singing soon because people might start to wonder where you've been" Luna said. "I'm sure your fans are still waiting for you, Sonia" Bud added and Sonia smiled. "Thanks for the support guys" She said.

Suddenly, Geo felt a strange reaction and started looking around. "Geo? What's wrong?" Sonia asked with a confused look. "It's just that…something feels strange and familiar at the same time" He replied as he looked around again. The feeling grew stronger and stronger until Geo knew why it was so familiar. "I-It can't be…Mega!?" He said and the others were surprised and took out their MPWS while Geo put on his visors. To his surprise, Mega was standing right next to him. "Yo!, it's been awhile kid" He said and Geo was so surprised that he fell of his chair.

When he got up he said. "Mega! It IS you! You really came back!"

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Again this is my first fanfic ever so i guess i'm still not really good at this. Please review and don't be shy to put critisicms since i can use those to write better chapters later on. I'll be updating every week (or even way earlier if my schedule allows it).

Btw, a little preview on the next chapter...the title is "On air once again"...that should at least give you a basic idea what'll happen. Chapters from here on out might be longer and i still have many characters i need to put in this story both original and official.


	2. On air once again

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. As i said before, This chapter and the ones to follow will be longer than the first one. I hope i corrected some errors from the first chapter and please bear with me since this is my first fic ever. I hope you and enjoy this chapter and please R&R after.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestial Squadron  
Chapter 2: On air once again

A short while after Mega had reunited with Geo, the other FM-ians shortly followed. Like Mega, Harp and Alpha were happy to see Sonia and Geo again although the two hadn't realized that Alpha was actually the crab they once knew until he said one familiar phrase: buku'

Luna and Bud though weren't as happy as Geo and Sonia were (actually, they weren't happy at all) since they had to meet face to face once again with the FM-ians that tried to take control over them. Taurus and Ophiuca explained though that they weren't the same FM-ians they were before and they apologized for what they did in the past.

Luna and Bud didn't buy the apology at first but they eventually gave in to them because of the reassuring words of Mega and Harp.

* * *

It was currently evening in Echo Ridge. Taurus had gone home with Bud, Ophiuca with Luna, and finally Harp, along with Alpha, stayed with Sonia. Mega was now once again staying with Geo and was currently bombarding him with random questions like "How tall are you now?" or "Where's that Solo guy?" and finally

"Do you still have a crush on Sonia?"

That last question made Geo's face turn bright red. "W-what are you talking about….I-I never had a crush on her…we're just friends" Geo said as he turned his back to hide his bright red face from the curious Omega-Xis.

"Whatever you say, kid. I think your face tells a different story though. Geez, after 4 years I still don't get this love crap." Mega said as he grinned at Geo's reaction. Finally, Geo snapped out of it and sat down on his chair.

"Okay, for your second question. I'm not really sure where Solo's gone off to. I haven't seen him once since the Mu incident…" Geo said as he rubbed his chin.

Suddenly, Geo remembered about the new custom MPWS that Aaron Boreal and Tom Dubius made for Geo and Sonia a few months ago.

"Hey Mega, why don't you try pulsing into this. I think you'll like it" Geo said as he took it out and showed Omega-xis. "Huh? Why?" Mega asked as he checked out the WMPS. "Just try it" Geo replied with a smile.

As soon as Mega pulsed into the WMPS, his eyes widened in amazement. "Th-the denpa space is…a house!? What the hell's going on!?" Mega said with his eyes as wide as they could go.

"I knew you'd like it. Mr. Boreal made it because he thought that you guys were coming back" Geo said as he smiled at Mega's reaction. Mega suddenly had a confused look on his face. "Huh? What gave him the idea that I was coming back?" Mega asked.

"Actually, we thought it was a 1 in 100 chance that you'd come back because Mr. Boreal saw that the planet AM was looking good and we thought that you might decide to come back so Mr. Boreal made this custom adjustment in the WPMS for you and Harp." Geo explained.

"That guy…remind me to thank him when we see him again" Mega said and Geo nodded in response. "Heh, I wonder if Harp and Alpha like this just as much as I do" Mega said as he looked around the house-like denpa airspace.

* * *

Alpha was currently jumping up and down continuously on a bed inside the house-like denpa airspace inside Sonia's WMPS. "This is great buku'!" Alpha said as bounced on the bed. "I'm glad you like it!" Sonia said with a chuckle.

"Oh Alpha…you still act just like before when you were a crab. But I gotta admit this really is something. What else can that thing do?" Harp asked as she pointed at the WMPS.

"Hmm…Let's see…oh this one's my personal favourite! I also had this custom made." Sonia pressed a few buttons and suddenly, a mini music studio appeared in her very room complete with automatic sound and drum tempo adjuster that are supposed to match the chords and tempo of how Sonia plays her guitar.

"I don't really use it much though. Not yet at least…" Sonia said as she made the music studio vanish back into her WMPS. "about that, why _did_ you stop singing anyway?" Harp asked with a concerned look.

"Heh…Geo and the others asked the exact same thing. I guess it's because I haven't found the inspiration that I've been looking for yet" Sonia said as she looked down to the ground while twisting a strand of her hair.

"And I'm guessing Geo replied to that by telling you that you'll find that inspiration someday right?" Harp said eagerly waiting for an answer.

"You guessed right" Sonia replied while remembering the exact words that Geo had said to her. "And I'm also guessing you still like that boy right?" Harp asked once again waiting eagerly for an answer.

"You're really reading my mind right now you know?" Sonia said with a small smile along with a small pink blush to go along with that smile.

Harp chuckled and spoke one more time. "You haven't really changed that much have you? Not that I mind though. I like you just the way you are right now"

Harp said earning a bigger smile from Sonia. "Thanks Harp" She said happily.

* * *

The next day, after school…

Geo, Sonia, Luna and Bud were currently walking home from school with the AM-ian and FM-ians with them. "arrgghh…its only the second day of school and they already give us this much homework!?" Bud complained looking at the list of the homework given to them.

"Geez Bud, little homework to us is like a mountain of homework to you. It's not even that much for crying out loud!" Luna said pointing at the list Bud was holding and she was right. There really wasn't that much homework to be done.

"We could help you with that if it's really that hard for you" Sonia offered and Bud's face immediately lighted up but before he could speak he was interrupted by a disappointed Luna.

"Wait a minute Sonia, Bud's always had help and hasn't really done any homework by himself for the past FOUR YEARS. He's already in high school and as the new president of our class, I can't allow him to keep doing that. So Bud, you're gonna have to do this on your own for now. Understand?" Luna asked and Bud's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Yes ma'am…" Bud softly said with a drooping face. "Luna, I see you're as strict as ever" Ophiuca commented and Taurus added his own comment. "And bud seems as lazy as ever" Taurus said but it backfired at him when Ophiuca told him that he was the same as Bud. Taurus wasn't able to say anything else afterwards…

Sonia turned her head to the right to notice a sleepy looking Geo who had yawned about 4 times during the last conversation. "Hey Geo, did you get that much sleep last night? You fell asleep during English period and you like you're about to fall asleep again" Sonia asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It's Mega's fault. He kept me up all night trying to design the custom house inside the WMPS…" Geo explained before yawning once again.

"Well you showed it to me and you looked really happy when you did so technically it's _your_ fault" Mega fired back with a grin before Geo yawned the fifth time.

"But it's just a virtual house…it can't be that much of a big deal right?" Sonia asked and Mega grinned again "Well I didn't tell you guys yet but ever since we started rebuilding planet AM, I kinda got interested in the architect stuff. Cepheus eventually even made me one of the architects so I kinda had fun with it" Mega explained.

"Well that explains everything….you could have told me that _before_ I showed you the house…" Geo complained before letting out one last big yawn.

Little did they know, there were two figures watching them from the shadows. One had spiky bright red and white armor covering his chest, arms and legs. He also had spiky orange hair to go along with the armor and had a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Without the armor he would look like an ordanary high school student The other was more gentleman looking with aqua blue shield-like armor covering his chest, arms and legs. He also had orange hair but was flowing down instead of spiking up like the other person. He also looked about 7-8 years older and more mature than the other one.

"Let's begin…" The older person mumbled and he held up his hand and suddenly viruses surrounded the two. "It's party time! All right puny weak viruses…go wild!" The younger one ordered and the viruses spread out through Echo Ridge. "Now we shall see, if they are the right ones…" The older one mumbled.

* * *

Mega and the FM-ians quickly noticed the presence of the viruses. "Uhh guys, you better take a look at the EM airspace right now. You ain't gonna like what you see…" Mega suggested as he looked at the continuously spreading viruses.

Geo put on his visualizer while the others scanned using their WMPS. "Viruses!? But how?" Asked a confused Geo but Mega couldn't give an answer.

"This isn't good kid, with the rate that they're spreading at, things could get bad for us" Mega warned but suddenly grinned. "Hey Geo, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mega asked and a smile appeared on Geo's face. The others also knew what they were talking about.

"Just like old times, right Sonia?" Harp said and Sonia nodded with a smile.

And a few moments after, those familiar phrases from four years ago made their return. "EM Wave Change, Geo on Air!" Geo shouted and suddenly a bright green light wrapped itself around Geo and the all familiar Hero from four years ago also made his return: Rockman!

"EM Wave Change, Sonia on Air!" and suddenly a pink light wrapped itself around Sonia and revealed the heroine that fault along side the blue bomber four years ago: Harpnote!

Just like their human forms, Rockman and Harpnote's appearance have also changed but with Rockman's change more noticeable than Harpnote's. Geo's hair could now be seen through rockman's visor due to the fact that Geo's hair was a bit longer now than 4 years ago. He also had more armor covering his chest and arms. Now, only his stomach and a small potion of his arms and legs still had no armor. The most notable change though was that Mega face was no longer on Rockman's left arm but could still communicate through a device on his left arm.

Harpnote also had long hair just like her human form and the original grey colored guitar was now colored with pink, yellow and white colours. Unlike Mega however, Harp was still found on the guitar and not on a separate device.

Moments after Geo and Sonia's phrases were said, two new phrases were about to make their debut. "EM Wave Change, Luna on Air!" As soon as she said that, a darker shade of pink light was wrapped around Luna and revealed Queen Ophiuca. "EM Wave Change, Bud on Air!" and a red light surrounded Bud and revealed Taurus Fire.

Alpha however still didn't have a partner so he was still in his weaker wave form. He was a little discouraged by this... "I think I'm being left out..." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the wave fused partners.

Luna and Bud noticed one big change in their appearance. "I…still have my human looks... but why?" Luna asked as she observed her appearance. The tail was now replaced with real legs and the only feature from Ophiuca still present was the pink and black clothing. The other features like hair came from Luna.

Bud also retained his human form while having the armor from Taurus Fire. "As we told you before, we will _not_ control you anymore. We are no longer the same FM-ians you once knew and we will stand by your side until the end" Ophiuca said and Taurus' voice came out from Bud's device.

"A little cheesy there Ophiuca but that about sums it up. We're on your side now so show a little appreciation" Taurus said and both Luna and Bud nodded in response

"Okay, the viruses are heading east and west of Echo Ridge so we need to split up. Me and Sonia will go west while you guys go east" Rockman said but Luna complained. "Hey, what makes you think you can call the shots around here? I'm the class president after all" Luna protested but Sonia replied back

"There's 2 problems with your statement Luna. ONE: Geo has the most experience in this than any of us and TWO: This isn't school work!" Sonia fired back and Luna gave up. "eerrr…fine, I guess that makes sense. Lead along o great leader" Luna said and a nervous smile appeared on Geo's face.

* * *

In a few moments, Rockman and Harpnote came in contact with the west viruses. Rockman was about to fire a buster shot but Mega stopped him. "Hey Geo, I want you to try and focus your vision on that mettaur above us but point the buster somewhere else" Mega ordered but Geo just gave a confused look.

"Just do it" Mega said and Rockman focused his sight on the mettaur while pointing the buster somewhere else. Suddenly, a lock-on symbol appeared through Rockman's visor and locked on the mettaur and the buster started charging by itself. "Good, now let him have it!" Mega cried out and Rockman released a blue beam that went in the opposite direction at first but boomeranged back to the mettaur and deleted it.

"It's…a homing shot. Cool" Rockman said with widened eyes." "Heh, I guess even Rockman's grown a bit these past 4 years. I'll let you know if I find anything else about your new moves" Mega said and Geo nodded.

"Amazing!…wait that means that I've got something new too right!?" Harpnote asked and Harp chuckled. "Yup. Okay for your new ability, I want you to focus your thoughts on the mettaur. Just think that your playing a song for the puny thing then strum the guitar" This comment also gave Harpnote a confused look.

"Trust me okay?" Harp asked and Harpnote nodded. She followed what Harp instructed to her and suddenly a pink flash struck the mettaur causing its whole body to become pink. "Okay…now what?" Harpnote asked eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Now…tell it to attack the other viruses" Harp said and Harpnote followed and the pink mettaur turned to attack the other viruses until it was deleted by them.

Rockman rubbed his eyes to confirm what he was seeing. "It's…a…charm ability…" Rockman said feeling a little jealous about the ability for controlling enemies.

Harpnote was jumping up and down in excitement because of her new ability. "This is so cool! And kinda cute too!" She commented as she continued to rejoice but suddenly an idea popped up in her head and she stopped and turned at Rockman.

"Hmm…I wonder what would happen if…" She mumbled then grinned at the blue bomber.

"W-wait…y-you wouldn't…" Rockman mumbled as he stepped back and stared at Harpnote with begging eyes as she got ready to strum the guitar.

"Oh Shit! RUN FOR IT KID!" Mega shouted and Rockman tried to run away but was quickly hit by the pink flash. Rockman however, still looked liked nothing had happened to him.

"Sonia, I think it only works on weak EM waves. Rockman's EM readings are just too much I guess…" Harp commented with a sigh but Harpnote chuckled even though it didn't work.

"Sh-She's actually having fun with this…" Both Geo and Mega said with a big sigh as they thought of the possible outcomes if the charm shot had actually worked. The possibilities they thought of were endless and were probably long enough to reach planet FM if they thought for hours…

"_Hell has no fury like a woman's wrath_. I guess the saying was true…anyway, we need to get a move on or Echo Ridge will have some serious issues" Mega suggested and Rockman moved forward with a smiling Harpnote following closely behind.

* * *

After a few minutes of continuous virus busting, The two eventually got the hang of their new abilities and started using them more efficiently. In a few more minutes, the viruses were no longer to be seen.

"Wow...that went by quick" Rockman mumbled to himself after realizing that it only took a few minutes to erase every single virus on their side. "Guess we haven't lost our touch" Mega commented and it's obvious that he would be grinning right now if he weren't inside the device on Rockman's left arm.

Suddenly,a red light flashed before the two and the red armored stranger appeared before them and raised his hand to greet them. "Yo! So i finally get to meet the legendary blue hero in the flesh huh? Oh and his sidekick of course" He said as pointed at Harpnote who gave him an angry look

"Hey, I'm not a sidekick! I'm a hero just like him...just on a way lesser scale" She fired back at the young man who apparently enjoyed teasing her.

"You don't like sidekick? So how about girlfriend then? That sound better to you?" The boy said and both Rockman and Harpnote blushed at that statement.

"G-Girlfriend!?" The two muttered while blushing but they soon snapped out of it when the stranger made two huge swords with red engravings appear on both hands and quickly charged at the two with them.

He swung the two swords so fast that the two just barely managed to avoid each strike. "Damn...how is he able to move so fast while weilding those huge things?" Rockman asked himself while observing his movements. Even before whoever wasn't being swung at could strike, The stranger would switch to the next person at a high speed and stop the attack then switch to the previous attacker again.

Rockman couldn't find an answer to that question and could only dodge his strikes. They needed a sword but unfortunately, Geo and Sonia never bought any  
up-to-date battle cards for the new WMPS since they thought there wasn't a need for them anymore. Mega and Harp both got angry at them because of this.

Although Rockman and Harpnote were getting more and more tired from dodging, the stranger looked like he wasn't getting tired at all and seemed to enjoy the fighting.

The two couldn't take much more dodging with Harpnote already trying to catch her breath. "this is isn't good...we can't keep this up and Sonia looks ready to fall anytime. I've gotta think of something" Rockman thought to himself while analyzing the difficult situation.

The man charged again at Rockman who managed to dodge it again then switched to Harpnote who also avoided them but finally lost her balance, giving the stranger a sure strike at her. "Sonia!" Rockman shouted as he dashed to get in between the stranger and Harpnote and caught the flat part of the sword with his hands.

The weight of the blade and the strength of the attacker was pushing the blade forward little by little which made Rockman struggle more to keep the blade from slicing him. The attacker however forgot that he wasn't paying attention to Harpnote anymore and she fired a shocknote at his back which caused him to stagger a bit and gave Rockman an opening to blast him at close range with his buster.

The attacker was pushed back but it seemed that the attack wasn't able to do much damage at all. "This bastard's freakin solid!" Mega complained as he noticed that the attack wasn't really helpful.

The young man smiled and got ready to charge again when the other stranger in blue appeared beside him and stopped him. "That's enough, Rage. It seems like these people pass the test...for now at least" The stranger in blue said and he turned to look at Rockman and Harpnote who was sitting down catching her breath.

"You and your friends hold acceptable power. By the way, I am Torrent and this is my younger brother, Rage. We will be checking on your progress again soon so i hope you will have become stronger when that time comes" He explained to the two and Rage raised his hand and waved at them.

"Catch ya later you two. Like my bro said you better get stronger! See ya!" Rage said and they both vanished.

After they vanished, Sonia let go of the wave fusion and fell through the EM road but was caught by rockman. "Sorry Geo...I'm kinda...exhausted. I think I'm gonna rest for...awhile" She said softly as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Both Rockman and Harp looked at her with a concerned face. "Sonia...she only just started fighting again but she already had to face someone like that..." Harp mumbled.

Rockman knew that his wave fusion wouldn't last much longer either but was also worried about the others who had gone to the east side so he moved quickly to the east side with Sonia in his arms and Harp following behind.

While they were moving, Harp noticed that Geo had a mix of an angry but yet concerned look on his face. "_Geo...It's not your fault" _The instrument FM-ian thought to herself as she followed closely behind.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter and I hope i was able to correct some errors i made in the last chapter. Thanks again Annhai for pointing that out. By the way, in the next chapter, Pat comes back and maybe another OC will be introduced. I'm still thinking of ideas for Solo and maybe Zack though but it shouldn't take long  
I also hope i gave the two OC's a memorable personality. I personally like Rage more because of his attitude but i plan to concentrate evenly on them. Well, see you guys later and please review and state any errors in this chapter and you can also put suggestions if you'd like.


	3. two sides, one coin

Hi eveyone. I'm back with another chapter. It seems that this chapter took me longer to think of than the last one because I wanted Pat's return to have a bigger impact. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and now, on to the story.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestial Squadron

Chapter 3: two sides, one coin

After the battle with the hot blooded (and maybe obnoxious) warrior known as Rage, Harpnote had no choice but to release the wave fusion due to exhaustion but was caught by Rockman when she fell through the Wave Road. Soon after, Rockman rushed to the east side of Echo Ridge to meet up with Luna, Alpha, and Bud.

Geo thought that they would be unconscious by now but he saw that they were fine. It seemed that Luna had high class and up-to-date battle cards with her so fighting with Torrent was only a little difficult. Bud on the other hand didn't have that many battle cards so Luna did more of the work in that fight. Alpha couldn't really help that much at all in his current state.

Luna and Alpha got mad at Geo for not being really being able to help Sonia in that fight and was more of an individual fight instead of them being able to work together to beat Rage. They knew that both of them didn't have battle cards so they didn't get too angry at Geo.

* * *

An hour and a half has passed since the incident and it was already evening. During that time, Geo and the others (although Sonia was still resting but joined them 30 minutes later) talked to detective Bob Copper about the incident that had just happened. The satellite police weren't able to find the source of the problem but Mr. Copper suspected Rockman to be the cause although he hasn't seen him in over 4 years (Apparently, He still didn't know that Rockman was Geo Stellar)

Geo and Sonia, along with Mega, Harp and Alpha were currently walking home. Their houses are quite close to each other and Sonia's house is on the way to Geo's house.

They were trying to analyze what had just happened when Mega remembered to contact Cepheus and report what had happened awhile ago. Mega snapped his fingers and suddenly a screen appeared and Cepheus could be seen through it.

"Oh it's you Mega. Have you found out anything yet about the Celestial Squadron?" Cepheus asked and Mega nodded in response to the question.

"Yeah, we were just attacked by them awhile ago…" Mega said and Cepheus' eyes widened. "Are all of you alright? Any injuries?" The concerned Cepheus asked and Mega held up a thumbs up sign.

"A-OK, but…those two that we fought…I think they were using only half of their strength. I just don't get why they let us go…" Mega regretfully explained to Cepheus who looked up a database on the celestial squadron.

"Currently, the only confirmed people we have on our database are Rage and Torrent. Were these your opponents by any chance?" Cepheus asked while scanning the database.

"Yup, those were the guys. They said something about us passing a test before they left. I don't get what the hell that test is though" Mega said while remembering what the two brothers had said to them

"Maybe they were testing our abilities?" Harp interrupted and Cepheus rubbed his chin. "Perhaps…but I don't understand their reasons for doing this. Everything is still a puzzle right now. All of us will continue to do more searching on our end and I hope you do the same as well. I will contact you if I find something out. Good luck and please do not do anything too reckless" Cepheus said before the monitor disappeared leaving a confused look on Geo and Sonia's faces.

"Umm…Celestial what?" Sonia asked while trying to analyze the information that she just gained. "Oh, I forgot that we haven't told you yet. Let's see…where to begin…" Harp mumbled as she thought of where to begin the explanation.

Mega, Harp and Alpha explained the current situation to Geo and Sonia. They told them about celestial squadron and the things they've done in the past and how they switched to being more aggressive in the present time. They weren't able to give a complete explanation on the squadron due to the lack of information that they currently had.

* * *

After a few minutes of explaining, they finally arrived at the pink and white building also known as Sonia's house. The structure of the house was something Mega liked and was analyzing it while Geo and Sonia were talking.

"I can't believe we've still got homework to do…I'm still kinda tired from that fight so I think I'll go to bed now and wake up early tomorrow to finish it. How about you Geo?" Sonia asked but Geo was just staring at the ground and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Heelloooo…earth to Geo. Snap out of it!" Sonia said as she snapped her fingers in front of Geo's face who was startled and finally looked at Sonia.

"H-Huh? What were we talking about again?" Geo said as he rubbed the back of his neck and Sonia sighed after. "Geo…you're still thinking about that fight…aren't you?" Sonia asked looking concerned.

"Yeah…I-I mean, I was the leader after all and then I… a-and then you-" Geo said caught up in his words but was interrupted by Sonia when she used her hand to cover his mouth to prevent him from mixing up his words even more.

Finally she let go and spoke. "It's not your fault you know? You did your best and even saved me from being chopped to pieces by that guy. So stop thinking about it already…Okay?" She said with a comforting smile.

"Okay…thanks Sonia" Geo said as he smiled back.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep now since I've still gotta wake up early tomorrow. Good night Geo" Sonia said and she walked to the entrance of her house with Alpha and a smiling Harp following behind.

After a few minutes, Geo arrived at his house. He wasn't really an early riser so he did his homework before he got ready to go to bed. A lot of questions were still lingering in Geo's head but he was tired and decided to put them on hold for now and get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, before classes…

Geo and the others were currently inside the classroom talking about the events from yesterday. About the viruses, the celestial squadron and finally the two brothers Torrent and Rage.

Majority of the conversation though were just questions they asked that no one had an answer to. None of them could really figure out what was going on. Even Mega and the FM-ians didn't know what to say with the very little information they have at present.

Suddenly the bell rang and classes started with Mr. Shepar entering the room. "Settle down now everyone" He said as he waited for everyone to be quiet then spoke again.

"Good news everyone. We'll be having a new student joining us this year. I hope all of you give him a warm welcome. Especially you four" He said as he looked at Geo and the others before signalling someone to come in.

The door opened to reveal a person who was also one of Geo's good friends. The smiling green haired 15 year old also known as…

"Pat!" Geo, Sonia, Luna and Bud said happily with a big smile and wide eyes. Pat smiled and waved at the 4 friends. "Hey guys. It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked with that all familiar smile on his face.

Pat was now 5'7 in height and his long hair was now tied into a ponytail. Just like before, Violet was mostly seen on his clothing. He now wore a jacket similar to before but with shorter sleeves up to his elbows and unzipped. He also had a black long sleeved shirt and shoes and violet gloves and pants, He still had the accessory on his hair and had a brown belt.

"This is Patrick Spriggs. He was also a former student in Echo Ridge Elementary just like Geo and the rest here. I hope you get along well. Now, why don't you introduce yourself Pat?" Mr. Shepar asked and Pat nodded in response.

Pat took about 3 minutes to introduce himself and soon after, everyone gave him a warm welcome.

After classes, Geo and the others were talking to Pat inside "Good Time" (The café where Geo and the others went on their first day).

"So Pat, where've you been these past 2 years? First you left, then Zack left, then Sonia here shows up" Luna asked Pat who was took a sip from his drink before speaking.

"Actually…you can say I went on a journey" He said and everyone looked at him with confusion before he started elaborating on that statement.

"It was about my other self A.K.A. Rey. You see…2 years ago, he suddenly came back. I have no idea how that happened but he started taking control of me again…but…" Pat paused for a moment leaving the rest waiting for an answer.

"But…what?" they asked still eagerly waiting and Pat finally spoke again. "He was more aggressive than before. He was even able to take total control of me when I slept and during that time i could see myself as Gemini through dreams. I could even see myself hurting people. That's why I…had to leave…and go far away from anyone for a long time" He explained as he gripped his drink tightly but let go and smiled after.

"But I guess that's over now. Eventually, Rey left. I don't know how or why it happened but I just woke up one morning and I couldn't feel a trace of him in my mind anymore. So, I guess that's why I'm here now" Pat said as everyone still had a sad look on their faces.

* * *

Sonia though, being the cheerful person that she is, quickly wiped the frown of her face and tried to change the current topic. "Well, at least everything's over now right? By the way, take a look at this!" Sonia excitedly said as she took out her WMPS and showed them an email that she got a little while ago.

"_Come to the grand re-opening of Willshire Hills on July 16 and see what surprises await you"_ was what the email said and suddenly a big smile was seen on everyone's faces.

"Finally! I was wondering when they were going to open the place up again when they closed the area a year ago. July 16...that's only three days from now right?" Geo asked as he looked at the built-in-calendar in his WMPS.

"Yup! So can you guys come?" Sonia asked expecting a yes from all of them.

Unfortunately, not everyone could come even if it was on a weekend. Luna had to go on a trip with her parents tomorrow and wouldn't be back in time for the grand re-opening. Bud also had something important planned for that day but he didn't say what it was. Pat and Geo were free on that day so they agreed to go with Sonia.

It was now evening at Geo's house and Mega was currently preventing Geo from finishing his homework by repeatedly asking his opinion on what furniture would best go wherever in the small denpa house.

"Hey Geo, where do you think this table should go? In the right corner of the room or near the door?" Mega asked Geo who was currently close to popping a blood vessel already but managed to calm himself down by biting his tongue.

"I have no idea...so please stop asking me already. I need to finish my homework and i won't be able to do that if i have to keep biting my tongue every 5 minutes.  
I swear, your're just like Sonia when she asked me to go shopping with her" Geo said and he bit his tongue by accident this time.

"Fine...just stop biting your tongue now. It's making me feel sorry for you" Mega said and Geo let out a relieved sigh and continued his homework until 30 seconds later, his WMPS beeped.

"Arrgghh...what now?" Geo complained as he grabbed the WMPS that was on the table and pressed a button on it which displayed an adult at his mid 30's

"Mr. Boreal!" Geo said and Mega immediately pulsed out of the WMPS to look.

"Hey Geo! oh and I guess you were telling the truth about the return of Mega and the rest. How've you been Mega?" Mr. Boreal asked and Mega held up another thumbs up sign.

"I've been great. By the way, thanks for that custom adjustment. I'm seriously loving it right now!" Mega said with thankful eyes as Mr. Boreal put up a surprised look.

"Really? I didn't think you'd be this happy about it" Mr. Boreal said and Geo grinned.

"Well, Mega's got a new hobby now...Architecture" Geo explained as his eye twitched.

"Oh, well that explains everything. By the way, I'll be coming back in 4 days since my meeting's almost done. When i come back i want you to tell me about that Celestial whatever thing alright?" Mr. Boreal concluded and Geo nodded and the floating screen finally closed.

After a few minutes Geo closed his book and put in his bag signifying that he had finally finished his homework. After that he got ready for bed and immediately slept.

* * *

Three normal days quickly passed by with nothing out of the ordinary happening and just like that, it was already saturday or July 16. Geo was currently in his room setting up his newly bought battle cards into his WMPS. Apparently, he had saved money for a new telescope but he didn't wanna risk another battle like before and decided to buy battle cards instead.

Suddenly, rhe door bell rang and soon after, Geo's mom called to him from downstairs. "Geo, your friends are here! Don't keep them waiting for too long" Hope said and Geo finalized his card deck.

After a few minutes, Geo went downstairs to see Sonia and Pat sitting on a couch and talking to Hope who noticed Geo. "Geo, it's a bit rude to keep your friends waiting you know?" Hope said with a sermoning tone.

"I know. Sorry guys" Geo said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's ok Geo. It was only for a few minutes anyway. Besides, your mom's a really interesting person to talk to" Sonia complimented with a smile and Hope chuckled.

"Isn't it nice to have such good friends Geo? Now, you guys better get a move on or you'll be late for the bus" Hope suggested.

After saying goodbye to his mom, Geo and the rest (Mega, Harp and Alpha came too) headed for the bus stop and boarded the bus when it had arrived. Apparently, Mega was setting up the denpa house...again but actually Geo liked it as long as Mega didn't bother him about what to put in the house because it actually kept Mega quiet for a change instead of complaining about his boredom of things. Unfortnately though, Mega DID bombard him with questions and asked Sonia and Pat for their opinions sometimes as well.

After about half an hour of talking to each other on the bus and answering Mega's uncountable questions, the group finally arrived at the entrance of the newly renovated Willshire Hills. The whole area was different now. It was wider now with more roads, walkways, shops and buildings. It was also divided into different parts now. Since the area had gotten bigger, new warp devices could be found all over the place.

"Wow...that's a lot of renovations for just a year" Geo said in astonishment as he looked around the place. Suddenly though, a sharp pain struck Pat's head momentarily and he staggered a bit.

"Pat? Whats wrong?" Sonia asked as she observed Pat who quickly removed his hand from the side of his head. "It's nothing. I probably shoulda just gotten more sleep last night" He said with a smile.

Mega once again was looking at the place with analyzing eyes as he looked at all of the structures of the buildings, roads and other things that seemed to catch his wide eyes.

"Mega...you're really addicted to this you know?" Geo said sighingly as he looked at the curious Mega. "Hey it's good for the brain you know? Anyway i've seen buildings better than these so let's get a move on" Mega said as he floated forward and the rest followed.

Sonia took out her WMPS and pressed a few buttons and a map of the area suddenly popped up. "Hmm...Let's see...Oh! We should check out the shopping arcade first! I've been dying to see what new clothes they'ed have there!" Sonia said excitedly as she quickened her walking pace to the warp circle that had the words _"To shopping arcade" _on it. In "Geolish" this meant "Oh no..." but in "Sonialish" This meant "Oh Yeah!".

As they walked towards the circle, Pat noticed Geo's frown and wondered why. "Something wrong Geo?" Pat asked and Geo nodded slowly. "Yeah...and you're about to find out why. She takes a long time to get shopping done and on top of that, she keeps asking which dress or which hat would look better..." Geo said before letting out a big sigh.

"Hey, over here slowpokes!" Sonia said as she waved from the warp circle then stepped on it and a blue light surrounded her and transported her to the shopping arcade.

"Coming..." Geo said with a frown as he walked towards the warp circle with Pat following behind.

As Geo predicted, it took almost an hour and a half for Sonia to finish shopping and she continually asked Geo and Pat which item looked better although they couldn't really decide since they _were_ boys after all. It wasn't a complete loss for Geo though because he actually managed to buy something for himself. Pat didn't really mind all the shopping at all to Geo's surprise.

* * *

It was now 3:30 in the afternoon and Sonia was once again checking the map for Willshire Hills and Geo and Pat were currently carrying the many new clothes that she had bought. Once again Pat didn't mind at all which really surprised Geo, Mega, Harp and Alpha.

"Hmm...I wonder what we should check out next" Sonia mumbled as she checked the map when suddenly the sharp pain that Pat felt came back and lasted a bit longer this time.

"Pat! Are you ok?" Geo said as he looked at Pat who dropped the bags that he was currently holding and put his hand on the side of his head but eventually lowered it. "I-I'm ok..." He said as he picked up the bags that he had dropped.

"Do you wanna head back?" Sonia asked and Pat nodded horizontally. "No, I'm ok...really" Pat said with a smile once again.

"Just let us know if you wanna go back ok?" Sonia asked and Pat nodded vertically this time. "We've still got lots of time so we should check out the sky tower that's near here" Sonia said as she pointed at the sky tower on her map.

"Sky tower? What's in there?" Geo asked as Sonia closed the map. "It's not really what's in there but it's the tower itself. You see, the tower's actually like an amusement park. The tower's like a maze with different things to see as you move along" Sonia explained and Geo tried to imagine how the tower would look like. He kinda imagined it to look like a haunted house only way bigger.

"Sounds fun right? Well, let's go. The tower opens at 4:00 and the event ends around 7" Sonia said as she walked towards the warp circle of the sky tower with Pat following behind. Geo stood for a moment and gave Pat a suspicious yet concerned look and followed soon after.

somewhere in the same place, two figures were once again watching Geo and the rest from the shadows. One of them was the warrior in light blue armor also known as Torrent but the other one was a new and unknown face.

"I assume you already know what to do correct?" Torrent asked the other figure who grinned in response

"Heh...just leave it to me. I've been waiting awhile for this chance and I don't feel like screwing it up now" The figure said and he stepped out of the darkness to reveal someone familiar yet not.

"Good. I'll leave it to you then...Gemini spark...or should I say...Rey Spriggs. I hope the power our leader has given you will let you succeed in your mission" Torrent said with a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I got this. Remind me to thank the old man later for mixing these pathetic halves into a way stronger power. Geez though...if i only knew that this form would be stronger than those stupid halves, i woulda just done it 4 years ago. By the way, call me Gemini Bolt now. Spark just sounds so...small" He said as he looked at his hand than clenched it into a fist.

Suddenly, An uneasy feeling surrounded Pat and he turned his head to the left and stopped walking. "Pat? Something wrong?" Geo asked the green haired boy who had a worried look on his face.

"It's just that...it feels like something bad's gonna happen...and soon..." Pat softly said giving Geo a worried look as well.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that little cliffhanger because I kinda did. Anyway in the next chapter, A villian returns (We obviously know now who that is) and a new hero emerges (You'll have to find out in the next chapter). Please review by the way and put any comments, criticism, and suggestions that comes in your mind. I'll be back with the next chapter soon so be patient ok? Bye for now.


	4. missing piece

Hi, I'm back. I just wanna point something out in this chapter. Some characters will call Alpha by Alph and Gemini spark dosen't want to be called "Spark" anymore and would rather be "Bolt". I more fun with this chapter than usual probably because of the fight scene and the new character (Can't tell you though so u have to read.) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review and put any comments/suggestions you'd like.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestial Squadron  
Chapter 4: missing piece

Geo, Sonia and Pat along with Mega, Harp and Alpha, had gone to the newly renovated Willshire hills. The first thing that they did was shop at the shopping arcade but it was almost only Sonia that was doing the shopping.

After the shopping, the group had decided to check out the Sky Tower which Sonia said was like an amusement park in a maze form. Little did they know however that Sky Tower was to be a stage for a very difficult situation to come.

* * *

The group was currently walking inside Sky Tower with lots of other people also exploring it. Turns out that Sonia was right. The whole Sky Tower was a maze with different paths leading to different attractions depending on what you choose. After awhile, the group got to their first checkpoint which was…

"A haunted…house?" Geo asked himself as he stared at the dark and run-downed old house. "Maybe…we should go another way…" Sonia said shyly as she backed up a bit.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Plus this is our first time doing something like this right?" Pat said with a smile and Geo nodded but inside he was disagreeing. "_I've already had my share of haunted places and I didn't really like any of those memories…"_ Geo thought to himself as he remembered the time when Hyde turned a whole building into a living haunted house or when the time he went to the pyramids and got scared out of his wits while looking for OOParts.

The inside of the house was mostly covered in cobwebs, black paint, fake blood, darkness and eerie noises repeating over and over again. If Geo was 4 years younger then he would probably be running scared right now but he was already 15 years old and should be over it by now…or so he thought.

Geo was trying his damn best to keep himself from getting scared out of his wits once again. Apparently he was managing (That 4 year gap helped somewhat after all…).

The same couldn't really be said for Sonia though. Even though she tried to keep her composure, the tricks still got to her and she screamed at almost every trick and clinged to either Geo or Pat depending on whom was closer at the time of the scare.

Pat was like the opposite of the two though. He apparently enjoyed all the thrill and even liked the surprising pop up moments the haunted house had to give.

As for Mega, he even joined in the scaring even catching Geo, Sonia and even Harp and Alpha at one time. He considered himself a natural at this (He kinda is a ghost so he kind of is a natural…in a way…)

After countess tricks and scares, the group reached a dark, wide and empty room with only a single chair in the middle. The whole group was suspicious of that single chair and was looking around the room for any objects that would pop up and scare their souls out of them.

"…Something's definitely not right…" Geo mumbled as he continued to look around the wide room. Suddenly, a loud but short sound caught their attention and they switched their focus to the chair in the middle.

Suddenly, the chair appeared a few feet to the right from where it originally was. Moments after, it appeared to the left and then to the back of the room, quickening its vanishing and reappearing speed each time. Before they knew it, the chair was switching places at a very fast pace making the group more and more suspicious as their eyes followed the movement of the chair and suddenly the chair appeared right in front of the group startling them and making them step back.

The group's suspicion and focus was now at its max and was ready anytime for the scare as they observed the chair in front of them which had stopped reappearing. Strangely though, the lights went back on and a door with the word "exit" could be seen from across the room.

"I-Is that it…?" Sonia asked as the group remained suspicious and kept their guard up but eventually dropped it and walked slowly to the exit. They were getting close to the middle portion of the room when Geo noticed that the chair had disappeared and wondered why but eventually threw away the thought.

"Geez…it was just a faint…" Geo said and Mega let out a laugh. "Well, I guess they fooled you guys since you thought there was gonna be another trick. I noticed from half a mile away but I just didn't wanna tell you. Hahaha…they got you go-" Just as Mega was about to finish his sentence, the lights went off again and the chair that vanished suddenly reappeared to where the group was and then a green face as scary as death itself popped up from the chair and gave a scream so loud and terrifying that everyone including Mega, almost literally screamed their lungs out.

After the scream, the green face put on a big smile and spoke out the words "Got you" and then vanished back into the chair. The lights went back on again and the word "exit" that was on the door was replaced by the word "Gotcha!" The group still kept their guard up for anything else that was bound to happen.

"T-That's g-gotta be it now r-right? Right!?" Sonia said panicky as she gripped Geo's arm so tight that she would already be able to crush the poor thing.

"Sonia…I can't feel my arm anymore…could you let go…please?" Geo said as he struggled to keep his arm intact and finally Sonia let go. "S-Sorry…that just totally caught me off guard…" She said and Mega grunted.

"Damn! I can't believe the friggin' thing got me too! This is annoying! Let's get out of this friggin' place already" Mega said as he pulsed out of Geo's WMPS and headed for the exit.

"Looks like the ghost just got scared…heh" Geo let out a chuckle and the group exited the haunted house.

After they left, Gemini bolt appeared in a far corner in that room and grinned. "Don't worry…that was only a fraction of the fear that you're gonna feel later"

He said with a terrifying tone and then vanished.

* * *

The next checkpoint gave the group some time to relax because it was a slow boat ride with different kind of attractions displayed on the sides along the boat ride. Some of the things displayed on the sides were historical, others were funny and others were just plain breathtaking because of the quality of the work.

During the whole boat ride, the whole group asked themselves one question…"How the hell was a boat ride fit in a tower like this?" Mega asked as he tried to figure out the answer. "Who knows…" Geo said suspiciously.

The last checkpoint which all other checkpoints would lead to was an aquarium-like tunnel. There was a long straight walkway with water surrounding the tunnel with a vast amount of sea creatures inhabiting it.

Once again, the group wondered how exactly something like this was put in a tower but eventually gave up. As they walked along, a familiar sight caught Alpha's attention and he pulsed out of Sonia's WMPS. Pat was the first to notice that he had pulsed out because he could hear him mumbling even though he couldn't see him.

Pat scanned with his WMPS to make sure and sure enough, the former crab was standing still as he stared at a familiar sight. "Alpha? Something wrong?"

Pat asked and the group stopped walking.

Alpha turned to look at Pat and then to the object that caught his attention. "It's…a crab…buku'" Alpha said as he looked at the large red crab that was crawling around its small territory in the vast water. Mega and Harp frowned a bit at that statement.

"Oh yeah…you never told us yet why you're in this form instead of the one from before. Could you tell us?" Sonia asked and Alpha turned around once again.

"Okay buku'…It was a year ago during the construction of planet AM buku'. One day, a group of bandits tried to mess with the construction buku' because they thought that planet AM should just be left how it should've been…" Alpha paused for a moment before continuing.

"Me, Mega and the others eventually held them off and we thought they were finally gonna leave buku' but…One of the bandits pulled of a suicide attempt and blew up a part of the building where we were buku' and the whole thing came crashing down. One of the workers was about to be crushed buku' but I pushed him away but instead…" Before he could even finish the sentence, the group already knew what was going to happen next.

"Before I passed out though buku'…I saw a girl. She was…human buku' but I could sense high EM waves buku'. She had short light pink hair, blue eyes and a pink and white outfit buku'. All I can remember after…was her hand reaching out to me…and then a green warm light. Mega found me shortly after but I…was already in this form buku' but…" the group could see tears welling up in Alpha's eyes. Harp patted Alpha on the shoulder and continued the explanation for him.

"Alph…wasn't able to remember his past anymore. The only thing he could remember was the time when the building had collapsed and the faces of the people he had been with in the past but not exactly the memories that he spent with them. In short…he still remembers all of us but not the moments that he shared with us. Me, Mega and the rest could only tell him about what happened in the past but still…it's better to experience it then hear it…" Harp concluded and everyone could only frown at what they had just heard.

Suddenly, Pat wiped away his frown and spoke.. "A missing piece…I know how you feel Alph. Even though Rey wasn't exactly a good guy, he was still a part of me and I'd still like to see him again…as a good person of course. I'm still searching for the answer I need but I know I'll find it sooner or later…and I know you'll get your memories back too…sooner or later" He concluded with a smile and Alpha smiled back. "Buku'…Thanks" Alpha said while wiping away his tears.

"Guess your personality hasn't changed since then. You still cry as much you did before ya little baby" Mega commented jokingly. "I-I'm not crying buku'! Just something in my eye buku'!" Alpha said as he quickly wiped his tears away while everyone let out a chuckle causing Alpha to eventually chuckle too.

* * *

The group continued walking and watching all the sea creatures until they finally reached an elevator at the end of the tunnel. They took the elevator which was supposed to lead them to the top of the tower. The tower is supposed to have 50 floors but it stopped at floor 49. Everyone wondered why it didn't stop at 50. As soon as the elevator door opened, everyone saw a room with many machines connected to one another.

"Are we…in the right room?" Geo asked as he looked around the large room filled with machines. Suddenly, a laugh was heard throughout the room.

"Of course it isn't! Are you brain dead or something?" The voice said and Pat's eyes immediately widened after hearing the voice. "N-No…that voice…Rey!?" Pat cried out as he looked for the source of the voice.

"Heh…it's been awhile hasn't it…Pat" The voice said as it drew closer until he finally revealed himself. "So…did you miss me?" Gemini Bolt said with a terrifying grin. Mega and he FM-ians quickly pulsed out in surprise.

"G-Gemini spark? No…something's different about him now. His EM reading's way above what it used to be…" Mega mumbled as he observed the change in Gemini's appearance. He looked like a combined version of the two Gemini spark halves with black and white colors distributed on his armor. Both of his arms were gold and mechanical which resembled the right arm of the white Gemini and the left of the black Gemini.

"So you noticed huh? You're right. I just combined the two weak halves into something way stronger. By the way, call me Gemini Bolt or simply Rey now but not Gemini Spark. Spark just sounds so small and pathetic. Got it?" He said intimidating.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want. So, what are you doing here anyway" Mega asked threateningly and Rey grinned. "Sorry but I can't tell you my reason for that. It dosen't matter anyway since you guys are gonna die here" Rey said as he made a lightning blade appear on his hand

"Geo, let's go!" Mega quickly said and Geo nodded. "EM wave change, Geo on air!" and Rockman was revealed soon after.

"EM wave change, Sonia on air!" and Harpnote was revealed as well. "Alph, this guy looks too much for you. Take Pat with you and hide somewhere" Mega ordered and Alpha and Pat moved to a farther location to hide.

Gemini quickly charged at the two and attacked them with a combo of swings and lightning bolts. The two managed to avoid the attacks successfully.

"Hmm…good reflexes. Guess I'll get a little more serious now" Gemini said and his speed quickened as he charged at the two again.

"He's fast! Above you kid!" Mega cried out from the device and Geo looked up to see Gemini charging from above. "Long Sword!" Geo shouted and a long transparent green blade was held in Geo's hand (Battle cards are no longer attached to the user's hand but instead are now held).

Geo quickly blocked the attack and Gemini leaped upward and deflected a shock note that Sonia shot at him. "Guess that won't work…cannon!" Harpnote shouted and fired repeated shots at Gemini who blocked them as he ran towards Harpnote and appeared behind her and tried to slash at her but was blocked by Rockman's blade and pushed Gemini back.

"Thanks Geo" Harpnote said and Rockman nodded. Gemini smiled at how the fight was going. "Nice one. Guess this fight won't be so boring after all" Gemini said with a grin as he summoned another blade on his other hand and charged once again.

He swung both blades at high speeds just like Rage but now Rockman and Harpnote had battle cards with them. "Anti-sword!" Rockman shouted and he blocked one blade then shattered it with the anti-sword card, pushing him back and leaving him open for Gatling shots from Harpnote and this time it was successful. After the smoke cleared, Gemini was seen kneeling on one knee but still grinning. "Haha…this is actually pretty fun!" He said as he stood up.

"Just give up and go home already" Mega said and Gemini laughed again. "Home? You could say I already am home" He said earning a confused look from the two. "Do you know why I chose this place to fight you guys? By fusing the two halves, I gained power _and_ new abilities. One of them is this!" He shouted as he lifted both arms and suddenly the machines started fluctuating.

"No way…his EM readings are getting stronger! H-he's absorbing the electricity from the machines!" Mega cried out and both Rockman and Harpnote's eyes widened. "That's right you stupid piece of garbage! One of my new powers is to absorb electricity around me and make myself stronger" Gemini said as lightning began to surround Gemini. After he had stopped absorbing, his body was glowing a yellow color.

"This is bad…his readings are going through the roof" Harp warned everyone but before they knew it, Gemini was already behind Rockman and kicked him so hard that he flew 15 feet into a wall cracking it upon impact. "Geo!" Harpnote called out but before she knew it, Gemini quickly appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Damn it…Let go of her!" Rockman shouted as he stood up and quickly dashed behind Gemini. "Battle card, paralyze fist!" Rockman shouted and his sparks surrounded his hand and immediately tried to strike at Gemini but his hand was caught by Gemini's hand. The battle card was supposed to paralyze Gemini even if he blocked with his hand but unfortunately…"HA! Did you already forget that my power _is_ lightning?" Gemini said and he let go of Rockman's hand and grabbed his neck as well.

"Eh…it was fun while it lasted" Gemini said and immediately forced a wave of electricity through both Rockman and Harpnote's bodies, causing them to scream. After a couple of seconds, Gemini released them and they fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Pat and Alpha couldn't stand the sight of what was happening but knew they wouldn't be of any help at all. "Damn it! I've gotta help them!" Pat said and took out a small beam gun he had that was only for stunning purposes and fired at Gemini. Unfortunately, it didn't work at all and he only caught Gemini's attention.

"tsk…tsk…tsk" Gemini muttered as he waved his index finger left and right and slowly walked towards Pat and Alpha. Pat continued to fire but none of them affected Gemini at all and suddenly, Gemini appeared behind Pat and grabbed him by his neck too. Alpha tried to strike at him but was met by Gemini's leg and continued to squash Alpha with his foot as he choked Pat. "Man, you guys are annoying…you can't even touch me" Gemini mumbled as he continued to hurt the two.

Suddenly, the pain that Pat had felt earlier came back more painful than ever. "_No…not now…_" Pat thought to himself as he struggled with both the pain and the choking. Strangely, Alpha felt the same pain in his head and that wasn't because he was being squished by Gemini.

"_This pain buku'…what…is this_?" Alpha thought to himself as the pain grew worse and worse but suddenly, that pain was replaced by a growing energy that grew and grew until Gemini noticed it. "T-this build up in power…what the hell?" Gemini mumbled to himself as the power continued to grow.

Finally, Pat and Alpha let out a scream and a wave of energy pushed Gemini a few feet back from where he was. "Damnnit…what the hell's happening now!?" Gemini shouted as he observed the energy that was flowing through the two.

Suddenly, Pat glowed a blue color while Alpha glowed a red color and suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded Gemini for a few seconds.

When Gemini's sight returned to him, The first thing he saw surprised him and his eyes widened as far as they could go. "I-It can't be…they fused!?" Gemini Asked himself as he stared at the fused Pat and Alpha.

Pat now had armor with blue and red colors distributed in a pattern a bit similar to Gemini's pattern. He didn't have a visor like the others but had a red left eye and a blue right eye. He still had his green ponytail hair. He held two white guns with a yellow transparent blade installed on top of each gun.

"Now…it's my turn…" Pat mumbled and now he appeared before Gemini and tried to slash at him but Gemini blocked it but was pushed back a bit.

"The hell!? He's almost as fast as me!" Gemini said surprised and both of them engaged in high speed combat slashing and shooting at each other with lightning flashes and beam bullets.

When they finally pushed each other away, Gemini's eye twitched. "_Tch…the absorbed power's already depleting…I'd be able to beat him if I still had all of it!" _

Gemini cursed at himself and Pat pointed both guns at Gemini. "Twin Beam!" He shouted and fired two large blue and red beams at Gemini who struggled to keep himself from being blown away by the beam. "Can't…take much more of this…Dammnit…" Gemini mumbled and the two beams finally vanished leaving behind a kneeling Gemini who grinned. "Not bad…other half…not bad at all. I'd hate to leave so soon but I don't really have a choice…see ya...Pat" Gemini said and he vanished in a flash of lightning.

Finally Pat lowered his guns and released the wave fusion. "A-Amazing…buku'" Alpha said as he analyzed what had just happened. "Rey…" Pat whispered to himself but that thought quickly vanished when he remembered about his unconscious friends. "Geo! Sonia!" Pat called out as he ran towards them with Alpha following.

* * *

It took a few seconds for them to wake up and realize what had just happened to them. "Oww…what happened?" Sonia asked as she rubbed her head. Geo quickly stood up because he had thought that the battle was still going on but Pat reassured him that it was over.

"Pat, what happened?" Geo asked and Pat smiled. "I…fused with Alpha and beat Rey" He said but both Geo and Sonia blinked twice quickly and tried to recall what Pat had just said. "You…fused with Alpha and…beat Gemini…Seriously!?" Geo finally realized what Pat was saying but couldn't really believe it.

"It's true buku'! It was so cool buku!" Alpha said while jumping up and down in excitement. "By the way, shouldn't we think of a name for the new form buku'?"

Alpha asked Pat who rubbed his chin. "A name huh…hmm…Palpa" He said with a smile but Geo, Sonia and this time Alpha, Mega and Harp too blinked twice when they heard the name and realized that it was just a combination of Pat and Alpha's names.

"You've got bad naming sense…" Mega commented with a sigh and Pat rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling.

"How about…Thelta" Sonia said as she thought of more names. "Thelta huh…sounds ok I guess" Geo said as he rubbed his crossed his arms. "Well, Thelta it is then. You okay with that partner?" Pat asked as he looked at Alpha. "Sure buku'!" Alpha said and the elevator door suddenly opened again.

"Guess the power's back on. Let's get a move on then" Geo suggested and the group moved to the elevator which finally took them to the 50th floor. When they got there, they were immediately greeted by the Manager of the place who apologized to them for the inconvenience. He didn't know however how much inconvenience it _really_ was for them.

The 50th floor was actually on the rooftop already of the tower. Just like the tower itself, the rooftop was wide and huge and could hold a whole party. Actually, it did have a party at the moment. A banner with the words "Grand sky tower opening party" was seen floating in air above them.

There was also lots of food and people talking and laughing. "Whoa. This is some party" Geo commented in amazement as he looked at all the preparations that the people at Sky Tower had made for the grand opening. "Well, shall we join them?" Sonia asked and everyone nodded and they headed for the party area.

A lot of things took place in that party. There were games, contests, singing (Sonia didn't really want to volunteer unfortunately…), and dancing. They spent a few hours doing those things and it was already 10:30 in the evening.

* * *

Geo was currently at a corner of the roof top sitting down on a bench while looking at the stars. "Dad…it's been so long already. A lot's been happening lately you know?" Geo spoke like he really was talking to someone.

"Geo? Who are you talking to?" Sonia asked startling Geo who looked behind him to see a smiling Sonia standing behind him who eventually sat down beside him. "It's been a long time since we've stared at the stars like this. Sure brings back memories" Sonia said as she looked up at the starry night sky.

"Yeah…" Geo said as he put his head back down and had a worried look on his face. "Something bothering you?" Sonia asked Geo who looked back up at the sky again. "Well…a lot's been happening already and I'm just wondering if something bad'll happen in the future. It gets me kinda worried…what if something happens to you guys again…I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you…" Geo explained as he raised his hand to the sky.

"But you know…we were able to get though those tight situations in the end. So I'm sure that we'll manage later too. Sonia said with her familiar comforting smile which made Geo smile back.

"There you guys are, I didn't know you guys would be here" Pat interrupted and waved at them. "The fireworks are gonna start soon and you picked a pretty good spot for watching it. Oh, speak of the devil" Pat said as he pointed at the sky and the group saw numerous dancing lights with different colors and patterns. The fireworks made the starry night sky look even more beautiful and pleasing to the eye as it danced around the vast night sky. Geo and the rest could only be amazed at what they saw.

Suddenly, Sonia heard Geo whisper something to himself while smiling. "Everything…will turn out just fine" She heard him whisper to himself and couldn't help but smile as well and look at the beautiful night sky lit with fireworks and stars.

* * *

There you go. I hope the new form catches your interest. I'm not sure if Thelta was really a smart name to go with and might change it later on...you can suggest any name you'd like for him and i might just use it later on. I updated quicker than usual because i wont have much time to write for the next few days so I used the free time i had these past couple of days to write this chapter. Anyway please Review and I'll be seeing you again soon. See you later.


	5. Old rival, New found Power

Hey, back with another chapter. Please note that the name "Celestia" Is the same as Celestial Squadron. I decided to use this nickname because it's easier to write then celestial squadron. Oh, and it sounds cooler too. By the way, i noticed that i accidentally put WMPS instead of MPWS in some chapters and i'm sorry for the confusion it might have caused. MPWS stands for "Multi-purpose wave system" just so you know. Again, please read and review and put any comments or suggestions that you'd like. Well, Onto the story.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestial Squadron  
Chapter 5: Old rival, new found power

Geo, Sonia and Pat along with their partners went to Sky Tower for some fun and relaxation. Most of it _was_ just plain fun but there was one event that gave them some difficulty.

Gemini Bolt appeared and tried to eliminate them. He was almost able to if it wasn't for Pat and Alpha. The two fused and became the Wave fusion in the form of a gunner also known as Thelta and managed to beat Gemini. After this event, they used the remainder of their time to enjoy the party on the rooftop of sky tower. At the end of the party, Geo wondered if everything would be ok but was reassured by Sonia that things would turn out ok. After that, the group watched the beautiful combination of fireworks and stars in the night sky.

* * *

A boy was currently sitting on the top of a cliff staring at the vast forest below. He had long white hair, a black sleeveless shirt with blue line patterns on it, black pants, black gloves and black leather shoes. Almost all of his clothing was black except for a blue scarf around his neck and a blue sleeve with purple patterns that reached up to his elbow on his right arm. The boy looked a bit older than Geo and looked around 5'8 in height.

"It's…been really quiet lately…" The boy said as he seemed to enjoy the quiet but at the same time wished it wasn't so quiet. "It's already been 4 years..."

The boy mumbled before taking out a WMPS that was violet and black in color. "Laplace…wake up" The boy said and the WMPS switched on automatically.

The WMPS revealed a long thin EM being that was also violet and black in color. It had yellow eyes and grey armor. "What is it Solo?" The EM being said revealing that the boy was Solo A.K.A Rogue who fought Geo 4 years ago but eventually stopped because he realized that Geo wasn't the enemy.

"How long has it been already…since I met you?" The boy asked quietly with a similarly silent and almost emotionless face. "Hmm…I think it's been quite awhile already…I'd say 3 years since you did meet me a little while after Ra Mu was destroyed" The EM being said with a similar tone as Solo.

Suddenly, A red and pink light flashed behind Solo and revealed Rage and a girl in a white and pink outfit. This girl looked almost exactly like the girl whom Alpha had described before. The two looked about the same age as Solo.

"Yo! So you're the guy from Mu huh? I expected you to look a lot stronger than this but hey…don't judge a book by its pages" The orange haired boy said and the light pink haired girl interrupted, "Umm Rage, I think its don't judge a book by its cover…" The girl interrupted with an innocent smile. It's not just the smile that made her look innocent. Her outer appearance and personality also added to that fact.

"Who are you?" Solo asked the two with a suspicious look and the girl stepped forward a bit. "Please excuse us. My name is Aurora and this is my friend, Rage," The girl said but Solo continued to give them a cold look.

"Something tells me you didn't come here just to introduce yourselves and annoy me…" Solo said intimidatingly and Aurora sighed. "Unfortunately…you're right. I'm sorry…but," She said and she finished by making a pink bow and arrow appear in her hands making Solo stand up.

"Easy there, we're just here to_ test_ you. Nothing serious…hopefully" Rage said with a grin as he made his dual swords appear.

"Hmph…a fight huh? Fine with me" Solo said and he raised his MPWS. "Solo…on air" He said and a violet light revealed Rogue, his Wave form. Due to there being an EM being in the fusion, Rogue had more armor now covering his chest arms and legs. The symbol of Mu could still be seen on his chest armor and instead of his right hand glowing purple, his whole right arm was now covered in purple fiery EM waves.

"Let's see how strong you are…" Rogue mumbled as he made his signature sword appear and charged at the two.

* * *

Back at Echo Ridge, A day after the Sky tower incident…

Geo and Sonia were currently walking to meet up with Pat, Luna and Bud to head to Amaken because they remembered that Mr. Boreal was coming back that day. Mega and Harp were talking to Cepheus and informing him about what happened the day before. Alpha was now staying with Pat so he was no longer staying with Sonia and Harp. Pat though, had just moved in back to Echo Ridge so he was currently staying at an apartment.

"And that's about the gist of it" Mega concluded his explanation on what happened during the sky tower incident. "I see…Gemini has returned. It's unfortunate that he is still not on our side. By the way, We managed to confirm a another member of Celestia due to another appearance in a forest somewhere on earth. This is what our sources have gathered…" Cepheus showed them a video which caught their attention.

"Isn't that…Solo!?" Geo and Sonia said surprised as they watched the bird's eye view battle that was taking place. Solo, Rage and a girl could be seen. They didn't know though who the girl was though. Suddenly, the monitor fluctuated and eventually the video disappeared switching back to Cepheus on the monitor.

"I'm sorry but they must have cut the communication off during the battle. Since this girl was with Rage at the time, we highly suspect her to be a member of Celestia. It is still unknown though whether or not Gemini is with Celestia but we will continue to observe. We will contact you if we find anything. Dismissed"

Cepheus concluded and the floating monitor disappeared.

"That was…Solo wasn't it?" Sonia asked Geo who was trying to recall what the figure had looked like. It did look like him only with a bit more armor and the now purple arm but it seemed obvious that it was him. "Yeah…that's gotta be him." Geo said as he nodded.

"I hope he's okay…that battle seemed intense," Sonia said with a worried look. "I don't really think we have to worry. This is Solo we're talking about…" Geo said as he recalled some painful experiences with him. Both Geo and Sonia sighed heavily when they recalled the times when they got beat down by Solo.

"Yeah, you're right" Sonia said and she replaced the worried look with a smile.

After a few minutes, they met up with the others and continued on to Amaken. While they were walking, Geo, Sonia and Pat told Luna and Bud about what happened during their visit to Sky Tower. They told them the good and the bad of that visit and the conversation continued until they got on the bus and headed for Amaken.

* * *

After about 10 minutes they finally arrived at Amaken. Nothing really changed that much about the outer appearance but there were many new devices like a warp circle that would lead them directly to the building from the bus stop.

When they got to the building, they were immediately greeted by Aaron Boreal who was waiting for them at the entrance and they went up to his lab immediately after. In his lab, they saw Tom Dubius who was currently working on something.

"Hey Tom, they're here!" Aaron happily said and Tom greeted them with a smile on which Geo and the rest greeted back. "I'm just finishing up on something so I'll be right with you shortly" Tom said as he went back to his work.

"Mr. Boreal, what's he working on?" Geo asked curiously as he watched Tom continue his work. "You'll see in a little while," Aaron smiled before continuing. "But first, tell me about this Celestia group that you emailed me about before. Who are they exactly?" He asked.

The next few minutes were spent with Mega and the rest of the FM-ians explaining what Celestia is and the recent events pertaining to them. While they were explaining, Geo and his friends tried out some new inventions that Tom had recently made.

After those few minutes, Tom stopped working and raised up the small invention he was working on and gave out somewhat like a victory scream.

"It's finished!!" Tom said proudly as he raised up the small invention and the rest just smiled nervously at Tom's reaction.

"Good! Everyone, this is what I wanted to show you" Mr. Boreal said as Tom handed him the small device. The device looked like a small handle for something but had buttons and a monitor on it that was smaller than the one on the MPWS.

"This device is called a **wave resonator.** We started making it a few days ago when you told us about Celestia. You said that Celestia was a threat so we decided to make this for you guys," Aaron said and the rest were wondering what exactly he meant.

"So umm…what does it do again?" Luna asked as she scanned the small object.

"I think it's better if you guys get a demonstration first. Follow me everyone," Aaron said as he exited the room and the rest followed. Aaron finally stopped at a door labelled "Testing Area" which was once the Dubius zone (temporary name) and entered the room. Apparently they had changed the complicated name into a much simpler one.

"Hmm…I think Geo and Sonia should be the first ones to test it so we'll be able to see good results. Now, attach the device on the side of your MPWS's, then just slip it onto your arms." Aaron said as he handed two small devices to Geo and Sonia who quickly attached the handle-like device to their MPWS and then attached the MPWS to their arms using the handle.

"Okay, now go down to the testing area with Mega and Harp and follow my instructions," Aaron said and the four went down into the testing area surrounded by protective glass.

* * *

As soon as they got down and moved to the center, Aaron's voice was heard through a speaker in the testing area. "Okay, now I'd like you two to wave fuse first," Aaron ordered and the two nodded and quickly fused with their EM partners. One thing they noticed was that the handle from the MPWS was still attached to the device where the EM partners' voice would come out but this time there was a "Level 1" word on the small monitor on their handles.

"Okay, now…" Aaron mumbled and pressed a button and suddenly viruses popped out in the testing area which made Rockman and Harpnote put up a battle stance in surprise.

"Don't worry, these viruses are much weaker than the actual ones and should be a breeze for you guys. What I'd like you to do now is to fight these things for awhile. You'll see something happen after," Aaron said and the two nodded and started firing at the viruses with signature moves and battle cards.

As they were fighting, Aaron continually glanced at a meter which was on a screen. "Almost there…" He mumbled and suddenly, Rockman glowed a dim blue aura and Harpnote glowed a dim red aura.

"Huh? What's happening? My body feels…lighter," Rockman said as his body continued to glow a dim blue color. Both of them checked the small handles and the word "Level 2" could be seen on the small monitor.

Mega also noticed a change and alerted Geo about it. "Hey Geo, try a homing shot again," Mega ordered and Geo locked his vision on a virus and fired a homing shot. To his surprise, The homing shot was much larger now and even had some splash damage on other nearby viruses. Harpnote also tried her ability and when the virus was chramed, it attacked the other viruses more aggressively than how it should've done which sent a small chill run down Geo and Mega's spine.

"I knew it. Our EM reading's risen up a bit ever since we started glowing. Kid, take out a heavy cannon," Mega ordered and Geo followed. Once again to his surprise, Rockman held the supposedly large and heavy cannon like it was a normal cannon and was able to fire it with better speed and accuracy.

"Even speed and strength's gone up. This device is…really something" Mega said in amazement.

Even though they continued fighting afterwards, the meter on Aaron's monitor failed to rise up anymore and he eventually made the viruses disappear.

"Okay you two, I think that's enough now," Aaron said and the two released their wave fusions and headed up to where everyone else was.

When they got there, Aaron immediately started explaining. "Now, let's start from the top. I Chose Geo and Sonia for this because they have a lot of experience in their wave forms already. Because of this, they are able to reach the second level of their wave sync quite fast. Now, every human also has EM waves coming in contact with them but is not noticeable at all and isn't even a 100th of the EM waves Mega and the rest have. When you fuse with them however, that distance is narrowed down but only by a tiny bit which enables you to become your wave fused forms," Aaron finished and handed a wave resonance device to Tom who continued the explanation.

"We did some research on that fact and by using data from the brotherband, we made this. This device enables the EM partner to share more EM waves with the human partner thus narrowing that distance even more which makes more complete wave syncs. The problem though is that our tests have only gotten as far as level 2 and we're currently unable to go any further but I think we'll get to that eventually. As you noticed, your parameters increased which is a result of the stronger wave sync. Probably the only negative part of this is that the wave sync will start to drop and eventually revert if you stop fighting or release the wave fusion," Tom concluded.

Geo and the others could only be amazed at what they had just heard. Even Mega and the FM-ians had no idea that something like that was possible and were just as surprised as Geo and they also wondered how they were able to invent that so fast but knowing Tom, it's very possible.

After the explanation, Aaron showed them the monitor which had data on Rockman and Harpnote's wave syncs. There was something odd however with the readings on Rockman's parameters which made Geo and the rest curious.

"Geo, there was something we noticed about your wave parameters. It's quite different from Harpnote's or any other wave fusion for that matter. When you fuse with Omega-Xis, the device not only syncs your EM waves, but it also makes blank copies of those waves. What I'm trying to say is that it stores extra EM waves in your body. We don't really know why but we'll look into it," Aaron reassured and Geo nodded.

* * *

After the explanation, Aaron handed each of them their own personalized EM resonators and bade them farewell and The group exited Amaken.

Because of things they needed to take care of, everyone eventually went their separate ways until only Geo and Sonia were left at the bus stop.

Geo was currently lost in thought because of another addition to the list of unsolved mysteries that he had in his head. He actually just wanted to go home already but he promised his mom that he'd pick up something for her.

Sonia checked the clock in her MPWS to see that it was only 2:30 in the afternoon and let out a bored sigh. "Hmm…it's only 2:30p.m and I'm already fresh out of things to do. How bout you Geo?" Sonia asked although she knew that Geo _almost_ always had something to do and hoped that she could tag along.

"Well, my mom asked me to pick up something for her at the electronics shop so I guess I'll be heading there next," Geo said and Sonia's eyes quickly sparkled like a star and her bored mood was suddenly nowhere to be found anymore. "Great! Guess I'll tag along then! That's ok with you right?" Sonia said with begging eyes and Geo sighed.

He new that would be her reaction and he thought of just saying he was gonna stay at home but it was kinda too late now. When Sonia's bored and finally finds something to do, it's impossible to say no to her. "Sure…" Geo said in a happy yet also unhappy tone.

A few minutes later, the two were currently inside the electronics shop. Geo was talking with the manager, who was a friend of his mom while Sonia and harp were looking around the shop a little ways away from the counter where Geo was.

"Hi Ms. Reans. I'm here to pick up that universal cleaner that my mom ordered," Geo said the manager smiled. "Oh, it's you Geo. Yes I've got it ready at the back. Just wait right here while I go and get it," she said and went to the room at the back of the store. A few seconds later, the manager returned with a medium sized box in her arms.

"Here it is, a universal cleaner. Just like the name implies, it's somewhat like a universal cleaner," The manager said as she noticed Sonia who was staring at some electronic instruments. Her focus went back to Geo and she smiled and whispered to the boy.

"I saw you walk in the store with her. Are you on a date? You're a lucky boy to have a former pop star as your date," She said with a teasing grin and Geo slightly blushed at that statement.

"Sh-She's not my date…" Geo mumbled as he tried to hide his pink face while the manager let out a small chuckle. Geo finally snapped out of it when Sonia interrupted their conversation. "Oh, so that's the universal cleaner that I've heard about. It can vacuum, sweep, and do other house hold chores right?" She asked and the manager nodded.

"Exactly. This thing will make a girl's work around the house much easier," She said with a smile and Geo interrupted. "Hey, I do chores sometimes too. It's not like boys are some lazy kind of people who can't do something as simple as house chores," He said and Sonia grinned at him.

"Well, girls can do better around the house than boys. Boys usually can't thoroughly clean the house and usually leave dirty spots behind when they're done cleaning," Sonia interrupted and Geo tried to fire back at that. "Oh really? What makes you so sure of that little fact?" He said confidently but Sonia grinned again.

"Because I've got proof. I know this because your mom tells me that the work _you_ do around the house isn't exactly tidy and you even _forget_ to do some chores sometimes," She fired back at Geo and suddenly, Geo's confidence was reduced to zero and he felt like he'd just lost a war.

"Errr…no fair…" Geo mumbled in defeat and both Sonia and the manager chuckled. "Well, you should get this to your mom now. You don't wanna keep her waiting do you? By the way, tell her I said hi okay?" The manager said as she handed the box to Geo.

"I will. Thanks," Geo said as he took the box from the manager's hands and left the store with Sonia following behind. When they left, The manager let out a small chuckle.

* * *

The two were currently walking back home when suddenly Mega pulsed out of the MPWS. "Geo, I can sense something. It's another EM being but I've never felt this type of energy before…" Mega alerted and everyone stopped and Geo put on his visualizers while Sonia scanned with her MPWS.

They looked around for a moment but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Mega felt the presence right behind him and turned around to see a black long EM being which startled him and made him move back a little in surprise.

"Whoa! Wh-Where the hell did you come from!?" Mega said and the others looked in the same direction as Mega and they saw the black EM being which smiled and turned around in the opposite direction and called out to someone. "Master Solo, are these the people you are looking for?" The black EM being asked and a figure stepped out of a corner to reveal Solo.

"Yeah, that's them…and don't call me master…" Solo said and suddenly, Geo and Sonia's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Solo!" They said with big smiles present on their faces.

* * *

And that's a wrap for now. Hope you liked the chapter. Next time, another fight with Celestia but this time Solo's on Geo's side which _might_ make the battle go smoothly for them...hopefully. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. See you Later.


	6. The emotionless Boy

And I'm back once again with another chapter. Not much to say about this one (Mainly because I don't wanna spoil anything) but this chapter focuses on Solo. I've also added a new OC which i kinda had fun working on. Well, please read and review and now, onto the story.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestial Squadron  
Chapter 6: The emotionless boy

Geo and his friends had gone to Amaken to see Aaron Boreal and Tom Dubius who have returned from a meeting from a different country. When they got there, Aaron handed them an EM resonator: A device that syncs a human's waves with an EM being's waves. When they tested it. They noticed that Geo's parameter's were a bit odd but didn't know why.

After that, Geo, Mega, Sonia and Harp went to an electronics shop where Geo picked up something for his mom. When they were finished, they walked back home but saw an old rival along the way…

* * *

"Solo, it's really you right? Why are you here?" Geo asked curiously and Solo crossed his arms. "I'm here because I need to tell you guys about something. It seems like there's someone out there with bad intentions and I've got no clue who it is," Solo said but Geo already knew what he was talking about.

"Umm…I think we know," Sonia interrupted and Solo raised his eyebrow. Both parties exchanged information they knew about Celestia. Geo's side told Solo about what Celestia exactly is while Solo told Geo's party what happened during the fight he had recently been involved in.

"So we finally see another member of Celestia. I wonder how many members they actually have in that stupid group," Mega said annoyingly.

"Those two that I fought, Rage and Aurora…they're quite powerful. I think they were only using half of their strength…" Solo mumbled and Geo frowned.

"Yeah, we know...by the way, did they say anything about testing you or something like that?" Geo asked recalling the words that Torrent had said to him and Sonia.

"They did. Do u know why?" Solo asked hoping for a positive answer but Geo could only look at the ground with a frown on his face which gave Solo the answer to his question.

"I see…" Solo said disappointingly. "Umm…Solo? Who's this by the way?" Harp interrupted as she pointed at the sleeping black EM being who was apparently really enjoying his sleep.

"That's my partner…Laplace. I met him about a year after the Ra Mu incident. Since I'm not able to transform by myself anymore I have no choice but to fuse with him. I don't know why this thing keeps sleeping though," Solo said with a sigh and was about to wake him up but was awoken instead by the loud noise of an explosion near where they currently were.

"Wh-What the!?" Sonia said startled as the group turned to look behind them to see a burning building. "Geo, put on your visualizers!" Mega ordered and Geo quickly put it on and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There was a swarm of viruses floating around the area and wreaking havoc wherever they stop. Their numbers were so many that it would take a very long time to erase all of them.

"This is gonna take long but that doesn't really matter right now. EM Wave change, Geo on air!" Geo cried out and became Rockman. Solo noticed that Rockman's EM readings had increased by a lot since they had last seen each other.

"_I see you've grown stronger…good" _Solo thought to himself with a small grin. After that Solo and Sonia also wave changed and headed for the viruses and started deleting them.

* * *

After deleting a few viruses, Rockman and Harpnote once again glowed dim auras making Solo and Laplace notice that their abilities had gone up. "I see…so that's why I sensed some energy coming from that small device. It gathers EM energy from the EM partner and shares it with the human. Easy enough…,"

Laplace said which made Rockman and Harpnote wonder why he said that last phrase.

"Let's go," Solo mumbled and his violet EM covered arm glowed and shortly after, Solo's body was glowing a dim violet aura which made everyone else's jaw drop at what they saw. "What the friggin' Hell!? He copied the function of the EM resonator within seconds!?" Mega said with confusion but Geo remembered that Solo could also copy the battle card function before.

"I don't need worthless machines to help me. Now, let's end this quick," Solo said as he took out his sword and swung a giant purple wave at the viruses and exterminating about 10 of them in that one strike.

"Whoa…that many in just 1 hit…" Geo mumbled in amazement but his focus was drawn elsewhere when he noticed a giant fire wheel virus heading straight for Harpnote. "Sonia, behind you!" Geo shouted hoping to make her notice it in time. She turned around to see the virus going straight at her but she didn't have any time to dodge because it was too quick.

Harpnote put up a barrier but the barrier proved useless. It was useless because a blue and red beam pierced through the virus and deleting it so the barrier was just a waste.

"Huh? What happened?" Sonia asked looking around her. A second later, Pat revealed himself on the wave road in his wave fused state, Thelta.

Pat immediately smiled and waved at the group. "Hey there! Guess I got here just in time," Pat said and Sonia thanked him for the save earlier.

Solo gave Pat a suspicious yet cold look but Pat just smiled at Solo and greeted him which made Solo's eye twitch in irritation. Geo quickly noticed the tension in the situation and interrupted them. "Anyway, have you seen Luna and Bud?" Geo asked and Pat nodded.

"Yeah, seems that viruses popped up where they were too and they told me to check this place out while they take care of that area," Pat replied.

Shortly after, the viruses that were still remaining charged at the group and they got ready for another round when suddenly, a flaming hurricane sucked up all the remaining viruses and deleted them instantly.

"This reading…Rage," Solo said silently making the whole group observe their surroundings. Sure enough, it was Rage who did that attack and he appeared in front of them along with Aurora and Torrent.

"Yo! How's it hanging you guys? By the way, you didn't have anything to do with those viruses did you?" Rage asked but everyone was staring at him with suspicion until Geo finally spoke up. "You mean…those viruses aren't yours?" he asked suspiciously and Torrent replied.

"Unfortunately, no. Those viruses did not come from us and we were sent here to figure out why those viruses were here," Torrent explained and Aurora sighed at that.

"It seems that we won't find the answer here. Let's get going then guys," Aurora suggested and the three started to leave but was stopped by Solo.

"Who said you could leave. I've got questions and I want answers to them right now," Solo said silently and threateningly making Aurora frown slightly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't answer any questions that you have so please don't interfere," She said with pleading eyes but Solo only returned that with a cold look which made her look away with a frown.

"Dude…I suggest you back off now…or else," Rage interrupted with his happy-go-lucky personality suddenly changed to an intimidating one.

"Or else what?" Solo spoke back with an equal amount of intimidation which made Rage take out both his swords and clashed with Solo who immediately took his sword out as well.

"Or I'll kick your ass," Rage threatened but Solo remained emotionless. "Try me…," Solo replied as the two of them continued to push their swords towards one another.

"Rage, stop! We don't need to fight them right now!" Aurora Pleaded but Torrent only added to her worry by raising a rifle towards Solo.

"If you try to threaten my brother then I have no choice but to retaliate. Aurora, you must fight as well," Torrent ordered and Aurora frowned once more.

"I…understand," She said as she took out a bow and arrow which made Geo's party also put up a battle stance and shortly after, everyone found themselves fighting a specific enemy.

* * *

On the wave roads, Geo and Pat were currently fighting Torrent but were having a difficult time. Torrent was able to fire rapid shots with outstanding accuracy and was able to block the attackers by using some sort of beam shield that even reflects back their shots.

"Darn…if we can't hit him from long-range then we'll have to get closer," Rockman suggested and the two charged at Torrent from both sides hoping to strike him from either side but the plan backfired at them when Torrent revealed another rifle and using both of them, he attacked Rockman and Thelta continuously giving them no chance to attack him head-on.

"Grrr…then how about this! Battle card, Barrier!" Suddenly, a protective shield surrounded Rockman and he dashed at Torrent with it.

"Useless…," Torrent mumbled as he charged one rifle and fired a larger and more powerful shot at Rockman which shattered the barrier and pushed him back a few ways away.

"Well…how about this then. Battle card, Dash attack!" Pat shouted but instead of dashing towards Torrent, he quickly dashed behind him and tried to slash at Torrent with one of his guns but Torrent quickly blocked with his large rifle.

"Got you!" Thelta said and he pointed his other gun at Torrent and fired a beam at Torrent's head. That also backfired when Torrent quickly swayed his head to the right completely dodging the beam and swung his other rifle at Thelta which knocked him back where Rockman was.

"This is gonna take awhile…" Geo mumbled and Thelta sighed.

On the rooftop of a building, Solo and Rage were going all out and the building itself already looked like an earthquake had struck it.

"Heh…I had no idea you had this much power. Why the hell didn't you fight like this the first time I fought you? And what's up with the purple arm?" Rage asked repeatedly which continued to annoy Solo.

"Why should I tell you?" Solo said as he slammed his fist on the ground and a purple wave attacked Rage but he dodged it by jumping high up and swung his swords which created a fire wave at Solo but he sliced the wave in half with his sword.

"I'm enjoying this! Think I'll get more serious now. See if you can dodge this!" Rage suddenly combined both his swords and created a spear with large blades on each end and started spinning it an incredible speed which created fiery winds around him.

"Burning Wind!" He shouted and he ended the spin with a powerful swing which released the burning cyclone at Solo.

Solo quickly put up a purple barrier but was greatly struggling against the tornado. When it finally vanished, Solo released his already cracked barrier and stuck his sword on the ground and rested on it while catching his breath.

"Hey, you can actually still stand after that? You're one tough dude," Rage commented at Solo who took his sword out of the ground but was still catching his breath. "_Darn…what's with this bastard?" _Solo said as he continued to breathe heavily.

Nearby, Harpnote was currently fighting with Aurora on ground floor. Apparently, Aurora was doing all of the attacking while Harpnote was just dodging or at least trying to dodge all her attacks.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Aurora asked as she aimed her bow at Harpnote and shot multiple arrows at her. "Because I don't want to fight you! You're the one who was trying to avoid this whole mess earlier so why did you suddenly decide to fight now!?" Harpnote asked back as she made her guitar strings capture the arrows before they could hit her.

"Because I…have to," Aurora replied as her hands shook nervously making her struggle in aiming her bow. Harpnote noticed this and tried to talk to her once again. "Look, your hands already give me a clear idea that you don't wanna fight so tell me why you _still_ have to fight?" Harpnote asked with concern in her eyes as Aurora continued to struggle on the inside.

"Just…just leave me alone!" Aurora shouted and she pointed her bow up and it glowed a white color. "Heaven's Rain!" And she released the arrow which shot up to the sky and shortly after, white beams started raining down from the sky on the area where they were. Harpnote managed to dodge a few beams but was finally caught by one of them and let out a scream before hitting the ground.

"_My body…won't move__._ Harpnote thought to herself as she tried to move but unfortunately to no avail.

* * *

Solo was currently struggling in his fight against Rage. After the attack that Rage had done on Solo, he felt weaker and found it harder to keep up with Rage's attacks.

"Hmm…I think I'll just end this now," Rage said and once again he formed a spear using his two large swords which made Solo's eye twitch at because he knew he wasn't sure if he'd last if another one of those would hit him.

"Here it comes! Eat it!" Rage shouted and once again released a burning tornado at Solo. Fortunately, Solo thought of a way to at least deflect the tornado elsewhere. He focused all his energy on his sword and swung it at the opposite spin of the cyclone and surprisingly, his plan worked but there was one thing that neither of them expected.

The cyclone was blown elsewhere but went out of control and became more powerful than before. To make matters worse, the cyclone was quickly approaching the area where Aurora and Harpnote were.

Harpnote was the first to see the rapid cyclone coming their way because it was behind Aurora who in turn was in front of Harpnote.

"Aurora, look out!" Harpnote alerted but Aurora didn't have any more time or space to dodge it and the only thing she could do was put up a defensive stance and close her eyes. She noticed that nothing had happened to her yet and she opened her eyes.

She slowly started to open them but what she caught glimpse of quickly opened them. She was shocked to see Solo right in front of her and focusing all the power he had left, he put up a barrier through his purple wave arm that was so sturdy that the cyclone couldn't go through it.

After a few seconds, the flaming tornado finally vanished and Solo immediately released the barrier along with his wave fusion and fell on his knees before hitting the ground completely worn out and beaten up.

"Solo!" Sonia cried out finally being able to move and she rushed to where the two were. "Hey! Get a hold of yourself! Solo!" Sonia tried to call out at the unconscious Solo.

Aurora's eyes were still wide open as she tried to recall what had just happened. "Why…did you save me…?" Aurora mumbled as Rage finally arrived at the scene.

"Aurora! You alright?" Rage asked concerned but Aurora could only just stare at the unconscious boy. Suddenly, Aurora slowly walked towards where Solo and Sonia were and she kneeled down and stretched out her hand to Solo which suddenly glowed a bright green color which healed some of the wounds and cuts that Solo had.

A few moments later, Solo slowly opened his eyes to see Sonia and Aurora next to him and Rage a few feet away. "You…did you just…heal me?" Solo mumbled as he sat up and looked at Aurora who nodded then spoke. "Why…did you save me just then?" Aurora asked Solo.

"Because I was the one who sent that thing flying here in the first place. Don't take this the wrong the way. We're still enemies and the only reason I did that was because an ally of mine happened to be in the same area," Solo said as he pointed at Sonia.

"Even if that's the case…thank you," Aurora said with a smile but Solo remained emotionless as usual.

Finally, Torrent arrived followed by Rockman and Thelta. "What happened here? Are you alright Aurora?" Torrent asked Aurora who stood up.

"Yes…Solo saved me," She said as she turned around to look back at Solo. "He saved you? I see…well then I suppose I should thank you. This fight was not part of our mission objectives so we will take our leave for now but keep in mind that we will be back. Rage, Aurora. Let's go," Torrent finished and he vanished in a blue light.

"I guess I should thank you too so…thanks for saving Aurora. There you go but this isn't over yet Solo. See you around man!" Rage said and he also vanished.

Aurora looked at Solo's emotionless face for a moment and bowed at him in gratitude then she also vanished without a trace.

"What a nuisance…" Solo mumbled as he scratched his head and stood up. "Laplace, let's go," Solo said and Laplace went back into his MPWS and Solo vanished before Geo could talk to him.

"Wait- darn…he's gone," Geo sighed and he, Pat and Sonia released their wave fusions. As soon as they did, Alpha began to speak up.

"That really was…the girl I saw before buku'…" Alpha mumbled as he recalled how Aurora looked like.

"Well, guess we'll be heading back too. See you guys later," Pat said and he walked away from the area with Alpha following behind.

* * *

Geo caught sight of the area where the battle had taken place and saw that there were a lot of damages throughout the area. "This might take awhile to fix up. I kinda feel sorry for the people who clean up after our messes…" Geo said with a sigh.

"Well with current technology…it shouldn't take that long…I think," Sonia said also accompanied with a sigh. "Let's just go home now…" Geo suggested and everyone else nodded quickly.

In an unknown place, Rage and Aurora looked like they were waiting for something and a few moments later, a door automatically opened revealing Torrent who walked towards them.

"How'd it go?" Rage asked curiously and Torrent sighed. "It seems that the fight we had just participated in has angered Lady Milenia quite a bit so from now on, we will follow orders and not stray from them. Understand?" Torrent asked and the two others nodded.

Suddenly, Rage noticed that Aurora was spacing out and remembered that she had also spaced out a few times since they got back.

"Aurora, you okay?" Rage asked with a concerned look which caught Aurora's attention. "Y-Yeah I'm fine thanks…" She said but Rage's look on his face was still present.

Aurora could only think about what had happened earlier especially the moment that Solo had saved her from Rage's haywire cyclone. She didn't know why he did it but that time, she felt something different about him. Something other than his emotionless face or cold look.

"Solo…" She said silently to herself.

* * *

And there you go. I hope you liked that one just as much as i did. By the way, the next chapter will be more of a "rest" chapter meaning the storyline won't really progress but it will be more of a chapter for the chracters to take a break from the fighting. I might focus mainly on Geo and Sonia for this one. Well, until next time.


	7. Day at the circus

Hi everyone. First off, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. It's just that i had so much to do that I didn't really have time to write this. Secondly, I noticed that I haven't been really getting any suggestions or comments for this fic...so I'd really appreciate some comments but I'm not forcing you to. Whether you want to or not, it's cool. Well, unto the fic.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestial Squadron  
Chapter 7: Day at the circus

Geo and the rest encountered Celestia once again and engaged in a fight with them but unfortunately for Geo's party, Rage, Torrent, and Aurora were still too much for them too handle.

During Solo and Rage's fight, Solo deflected one of Rage's signature moves but it instead went haywire and headed to the area where Aurora and Harpnote were fighting. Aurora was greatly surprised to see Solo, her enemy, protect her from the burning cyclone.

After being badly injured by the cyclone, Solo was healed by Aurora. Both Solo and Aurora wondered if what they did was right especially since they're enemies. The fight ended with Torrent thanking Solo and the three heading off.

* * *

It's been 5 days already since that incident and it was currently evening in Geo's house. Geo was just lying on his bed thinking about all the unanswered questions he still had. Apparently, that's mostly what had been in his head those past 5 days. Some of them were "Just what is Celestia anyway?" or "What was that unknown reaction Mr. Boreal told me about?" and "Maybe I should just become a detective instead coz this is driving me nuts!"

"Kid, you really should relax for a bit. Your head's gonna explode if you keep this up," Mega interrupted and Geo sat up and put on his visualizers. "I know but…I just have so many questions right now. It's like I'm solving a puzzle but I can't even find the pieces…" Geo complained and Mega sighed.

"I know how you feel but I know it won't do me any good to just spend a whole day in bed just thinking about it, I mean you're 15 for crying out loud. I thought kids your age are supposed to be having fun not laying around like an old man," Mega said and Geo looked out the large window near his bed. "Yeah…you're right. I'm stressing too much over this," Geo said.

"That's more like it. Okay, all this talking is making me bored. I'm gonna go toy around with that new universal whatever thing that you guys got," Mega said and Geo gave Mega a suspicious look.

"Don't worry kid, when have I ever broken something?" Mega asked and Geo thought of a LOT of things.

"Well there was my telescope, the lawnmower, the transer and-" Geo was about to recall more broken appliances when Mega stopped him.

"Okay, okay I get it. I _Promise_ I won't break it this time. Happy?" Mega said as he took off and Geo sighed. "I can't tell which bothers me more, your architecture or your boredom…" Geo said before sighing again. "Great…now I'm bored too…" Geo said as he lied down again on his bed but sat up again at the sound of his beeping MPWS.

"Hm? I wonder who it is at this hour." Geo said to himself as displayed the floating monitor. His eyes immediately caught sight of his music loving friend, Sonia.

"Hey Geo!" She greeted cheerful as always. "Oh, hi Sonia. Did something happen?" Geo asked curiously and Sonia took out two yellow tickets and showed them to Geo.

"Remember when we got trapped by Gemini in Sky Tower? Well, the manager thought that was because of some technical problems so he gave me these two tickets when I went to Willshire hills awhile ago! Here, take a look," She said and using her MPWS, she un-materialized one ticket and sent it to Geo's MPWS where it was materialized once again.

"Let's see…_Lairan circus on July 22 at Willshire hills._ Whoa, I thought these tickets were already sold out," Geo said as he continued scanning the ticket.

"Yeah I know! Are we lucky or what? And you know what else? I kinda know the Lairan circus group because I played a song once in one of their shows. I can't wait to seem them again!" Sonia said but their conversation was interrupted by Mega who apparently heard the whole thing.

"A circus huh? I've never seen one before. What's it like?" Mega interrupted which startled Geo a bit.

"…geez stop popping out of nowhere like that. Anyway, a circus is a group that does a lot of great stunts that normal people would find it impossible to do," Geo explained and Mega rubbed his chin.

"So they're kinda like us right since were not exactly normal?" Mega asked and Harp showed herself through Sonia's MPWS. "Without all the virus busting and saving the world stuff," Harp interrupted with a smile.

"So can you come?" Sonia asked expecting a yes from Geo. "That's tomorrow right? Yeah, I can go," Geo said which put a big smile on Sonia's face.

"Thanks Geo! Let's meet at the bus stop at 12:30 okay?" Sonia asked and Geo nodded. "Great! Don't be late okay? Well then, good night Geo," Sonia happily said and the floating monitor closed.

As soon as it did close, Geo put up a small smile which Mega quickly noticed. "Hey kid, what's with that look on your face?" Mega asked with a grin making Geo blush slightly.

"I-It's nothing…" Geo said and he paused for a moment then spoke again. "It's just that…I kinda envy Sonia sometimes. She's just so cheerful and worry-free all the time. Sometimes I wish I could be the same…" Geo said making Mega sigh.

"Well not everyone's the same you know. She's got her strong points; you've got yours," Mega said which relieved Geo a bit.

"Yeah…I guess. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night Mega," Geo said and he got ready for bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, another person was also stressing himself with questions just like how Geo was stressing himself. The boy remained quiet as he sat on a branch up on a tree.

"You've been very quiet lately Solo," A voice spoke out of the MPWS that Solo was holding. "You're awake...that's a first," Solo mumbled.

"Well, I think I'm still awake for the same reason that you're still awake," Laplace said and Solo stared up at the sky. "Celestia...what are they planning?" Solo asked himself as another thought came into his mind.

"That girl...the only other time i've seen a green soothing light like that was..." Solo was suddenly interrupted when a yellow piece of paper flew unto his face and distracted him from his thoughts.

He quickly grasped the paper and was about to throw it but stopped and read the paper instead. _"Lairan Circus..._a circus group huh?" The boy said and a small smile suddenly was seen on his face as he recalled a memory he had once experienced.

"Solo...you're smiling. Now that's something I don't see everyday," Laplace said which quickly took the smile of his face. "What are you talking about? I wasn't smiling. I don't need those kinds of emotions..." Solo replied and he suddenly leaned back on the main trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning," Solo said with his familiar emotionless tone and fell asleep a little while after.

Laplace stayed awake for a little while longer thinking of something. "Hmm...I wonder..." Laplace mumbled as he continued to think but eventually stopped and decided to get some shut eye as well.

* * *

And finally, the next day arrived and the Lairan Circus was the first thing that came into Geo's mind when he woke up. Geo was supposed to meet Sonia at 12:30 so Geo still had time to get other things done first.

3 hours passed by quickly and it was already 12:10 so Geo decided to meet up with Sonia at the bus stop. "Mom, I'm heading out now," Geo told Hope as he headed down the stairs.

"Be careful okay? there's a lot of weird accidents happening these days," Hope warned concerned and Geo nodded. "Good, now you better get going. You don't wanna keep Sonia waiting do you?" She said which surprised Geo a bit.

"H-How did you know I was-" Geo was about to finish his sentence when Hope interrupted with a chuckle. "I happened to overhear your conversation. Well, have fun!" She said and Geo exited the house. Mega commented as soon as he did. "Your mom's like a ninja," He said and Geo sighed.

A few minutes later, Geo caught sight of the bus stop with Sonia standing near it. She saw him walking towards the bus stop and waved at him. Moments later, the bus arrived and the two boarded the bus.

During the ride, Sonia and Geo talked about their past circus experiences. "Sonia, you said that you played a song once in one of their shows right?" Geo asked and Sonia nodded in response. "Yup, funny thing is, I originally just came to watch them perform but i ended up playing anyway since they asked me to," Sonia explained.

"So what are they like?" Geo asked curiously. "Well, they're really good people. The ring leader was dressed like a clown but he seemed like a sophisticated gentleman. There was also this huge guy who was maybe about seven feet tall, twins that could do really cool stunts, a lady who was some sort of illusionist or something like that, and other good people with evenly good talent," She finished and Geo felt a little more excited to see them after that introduction.

"So Geo, what was your first circus experience like?" Sonia asked and Geo smiled a bit. "You know. I don't think I'll ever forget that. My dad brought me there along with my mom when I was only 4 years old. I remember being so excited to see the circus that during the trip there, I always asked my dad if we were there yet almost every 5 minutes," Geo said and Sonia chuckled at that statement.

"So you had alot of fun right?" Sonia asked and Geo nodded. "Yeah, it was a blast. I was so amazed at the performances that they were doing that i couldn't even blink because i thought I'd miss something if I did and at the end of the show, my dad got me a souveneir with the autograph of the ring leader on it," Geo said as he took out a picture which included a young Geo, his parents and some of the performers from that circus group. On the back there was an autograph signed with blue ink.

"Aww...you looked so cute when you were that small," Harp suddenly interrupted which made Geo blush.

Mega raised his eyebrow at that statement, "That's supposed to be cute? What do you think Sonia?" Mega asked and looked at the picture once again with a smile.

"Of course it's cute! See? He looks like a little stuffed toy," Sonia said as she pointed at the apparently stuffed toy-looking Geo in the photo. Both Geo and Mega just sighed but Geo had a pinch of embarassment to go along with that.

"Can we please just change the topic now...?" Both of them said as the girls chuckled at their reactions.

* * *

A few minutes later after that conversation, the group finally arrived at Willshire hills. They had gotten used to the new look of the place and already knew thier way around.

Geo looked at the clock in his MPWS. "Since it's still 12:45 and the show starts at 2:30, I think we should just get something to eat first," Geo suggested and Sonia nodded.

Suddenly, Mega noticed a familiar wave reading and checked for its source which eventually led him to look up at an artificial tree nearby. "Hey Geo, take a look at the top of that tree," Mega instructed and the group looked up to see a familiar face sitting on the branch of the tree just staring at the clear blue sky.

"Hey, isn't that..." Geo mumbled as Sonia narrowed her vision and recognized who it was. "Solo!!" She called out suddenly and loudly which startled Geo_ and_ Solo. Unfortunately for Solo, his foot accidentally slipped on the branch and he found himself flat on the grass bed, that surrounded the tree, soon after.

"O-Oops..." Sonia mumbled as she covered her mouth. "Solo!" Geo called out as they ran towards Solo who quickly got up. "You okay?" Geo asked as Solo spat out a leaf. "Umm...sorry about that...heh heh..." Sonia chuckled nervously feeling guilty.

Solo just twitched his eye and gave them the familiar emotionless look. "...Don't do that again," Solo mumbled and The two nodded quickly. "Sure thing..." Sonia said with a nervous smile.

Geo was about to ask Solo why he was here but he suddenly just vanished into that violet hole that he always uses. "He _really_ gives me the creeps sometimes..." Sonia commented and Geo sighed. "Well, that's Solo for you..." Geo replied and they headed off to get something to eat.

* * *

The group was now sitting at a table eating some dumplings that they had bought from a food stand nearby. "Hey Geo, don't you think it's kinda strange that Solo dosen't look like he's changed one single bit?" Sonia asked before taking a bite at her food.

"Actually, I think he's changed even just a little bit," Geo replied and Sonia took another bite before asking another question. "Really? What makes you say that?" She asked and Geo smiled. "I'm not really sure actually. Just a hunch i guess," He happily said.

"If you say so..." Sonia said with a confused tone. Suddenly, a person with clown clothes and spiky violet hair walked up to them and looked at Sonia with a smile.

"Excuse me young lady but are you Sonia Strumm?" The gentleman looking clown asked with an english accent included. Sonia smiled back as she recognized the person talking to her.

"Eric! Long time no see!" Sonia said happily and the smile on the gentleman's face widened. "So it _is_ you. How've you been?" Eric asked politely.

"I've been doing just fine. I can't wait to see your show later!" Sonia happily said. "Thank you very much. We'll make sure to put on a great show," Eric said before looking at Geo who seemed confused at the moment.

"Hello there, my name is Eric Lairan and I'm the ring leader of the Lairan Circus. Pleased to meet you," Eric said politely while reaching out his hand and Geo finally remembered who he was. "Oh, so you're the ring leader that Sonia told me about. Nice to meet you too!" Geo said and he shook the hand that Eric reached out to him.

"So, why are you out here in the first place Mr. Lairan? Shouldn't you be preparing for the show?" Geo asked curiously and Eric rubbed his chin. "Oh about that. I'm looking for two people who look exactly alike. You see, they're part of the show," Eric explained.

"Oh, you mean Maria and Talia?" Sonia asked and Eric nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen them since half an hour ago..." Eric disappointingly said looking around the area

Suddenly, an explosion made them forget about the current issue. "W-What the!?" Sonia said startled as the two stood up from their seats and looked in the direction of the loud sound.

"Let's check it out!" Geo quickly said and the three headed off to the direction of the explosion.

* * *

The group arrived at the shopping area where few of the buildings were already damaged. "Viruses!" Mega and Harp alerted which made Geo and Sonia scan the area.

"Why now of all times!?" Geo said annoyingly as Eric noticed two blond girls hiding inside one of the stores. "Maria! Talia!" Eric called out as he ran to them. Unfortunately, random debree poured down on the entrance to the store seperating him from Geo and Sonia. "Mr. Lamrian!" Geo called out from the other side.

"I'm OK. You two should get away from this place now!" Eric instructed from the other side. He didn't know however that Geo and Sonia actually _fix_ problems like these.

"We'll go and get help! Just hold on!" Sonia lied and nodded at Geo. "Let's end this quick," Geo told Sonia and both of them wave fused. As soon as they did, they quickly got to work on the viruses and started deleting them them one by one.

To their surprise, more and more waves kept on coming and two found themselves surrounded by the viruses. "Why won't these things just give up and die!?" Mega said annoyingly as the viruses closed in on the two.

Fortunately for them, a violet wave crashed through the viruses giving the two some space to get back from the viruses. The two looked where the wave came from to see Solo standing on the opposite wave road.

"Thanks! We really needed that!" Harpnote said gratefully as Solo leaped to the other wave road where they were. Finally, Rockman and Harpnote glowed a dim aura and the devices on the MPWS once again had "level 2" on it.

"About time that happened. This shouldn't take long now," Geo said as he charged up his buster and fired a huge shot at the viruses eliminating a whole bunch of them.

It didn't take long soon after to completely rid the area of the viruses. Before Geo and Sonia knew it, Solo had already left. "That guy is just so mysterious sometimes," Harp commented and the two went back to where Eric and the two girls were.

Rockman quickly blasted the large debree into tiny specs of dust finally giving Eric and the two girls room to escape. They immediately thanked the blue bomber and his companion for saving them.

"Excuse me for asking this but who are you?" Eric asked the two not recognizing who they really were. "Oh, I'm Rockman and this is Harpnote," Rockman introduced with a smile.

"Rockman and Harpnote...very unique names indeed. Anyway, thank you very much for saving us. Things would have turned out much worse if you two hadn't shown up," Eric said with gratitude in his tone.

Rockman and Harpnote noticed that they were staying a little too long already and decided to bid farewell to them.

"Well, we should get going now. We've got some other things to take care off. Bye!" Sonia said and both of them disappeared before Eric could speak again.

Moments later, the human forms of Rockman and Harpnote were seen running to where Eric and the two girls were. "Geo! Sonia! I'm glad to see you two are okay," Eric sighed with relief unknowing to him that they were the ones who had helped him earlier.

"We're glad to see you're alright too," Geo said but the group's attention was quickly drawn to one of the twins who had suddenly fell to her knees and held her ankle with a painful expression on her face.

"Talia? What's wrong?" Maria asked concerned as she looked at Talia's ankle. "I-It kind of hurts..." Talia mumbled in slight pain.

"There's no use staying here. Let's get back to the tent," Eric suggested and the group headed back to the tent.

* * *

Back at the tent, Eric had called a medic to check on Talia while Sonia introduced Geo to the rest of the circus group. After a few minutes, Eric entered the part of the tent where Geo, Sonia and the rest of the group were.

"So, how's Talia?" A huge guy wearing a mask asked and Eric shook his head. "It's not too serious but I don't think she'll be able to perform in that state..." Eric sighed and so did the rest.

"But the show starts in about an hour..." A boy around 12 years old mumbled which added to the group's depression.

Fortunately for the group, Sonia thought of an idea that could probably save the show. "How bout I help you guys out?" Sonia said which confused the group but Geo knew what she was planning to do.

_"Sonia, I'm not so sure that's a good idea..."_ Geo whispered to Sonia but she just smiled and replied, "_We can trust them. I guess you can say I have a hunch" _Sonia whispered back getting that last sentence from what Geo said about Solo. Geo nodded giving Sonia the "go" signal.

"Everyone, I want to show you something but promise me you won't tell anyone else okay?" Sonia asked and the group nodded slowly still confused. That confusion was suddenly lifted when Sonia wave fused and became Harpnote once again.

Eric and the rest of the circus group dropped their jaws when they saw this. "You mean you're...actually Harpnote? Then that must also mean that you're..." Eric said in surprise as he looked at Geo who nodded at him with a nervous smile.

"You see, when we're like this, we can do tons of cool tricks like flips and stuff like that so maybe I can help you out," Sonia explained but was interrupted by Maria.

"Umm...the thing is that I can't really perform as good if I'm not with my sister...I'm sorry..." Maria said with a frown. "Oh...I see," Harpnote mumbled then looked at Geo thinking that was the only option left.

"W-Wait...do I really have to?" Geo said with uneasiness in his voice. "Geo, you're the only other person left who has a chance off pulling it off. So...pleeaase Geeeoo?" She said the last sentence with begging eyes and so did the rest.

Geo, being the kind of person he is, couldn't possibly say no to the current situation. Actually, he alsmost never says no when someone actually begs him to do something.

Eventually, Geo let out a sigh then smiled after. "Alright...what do I have to do?" Geo said which lit up the mood of the group. "Great! Maria, could you show them what they should do in the show?" Eric asked and Maria nodded happily. "Sure! I'm sorry I won't be able to perform during the actual show but I can still show you what you're supposed to do. Please, follow me" Maria instructed with a wave of her hand and they headed to the performance area.

* * *

At the performance area, Maria was demonstrating the actual moves for the performance. Geo and Sonia had a rather hard time at first but eventually got the hang of it thanks to the enhanced physical abilities from their wave forms.

After awhile of continous practicing, Geo and Sonia finally seemed to perfect the performance which really surprised Maria because of the fact that it took them such a short while to get it.

"Wow...you two really learn fast!" Maria said in surprise. "Thanks I just hope we're able to pull it off at the actual show," Geo said a bit worryingly.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. We can pull it off!" Sonia said confidently which was rather an opposite of Geo's expression.

"Yeah! You two will absolutely be able to do it," Maria assured which raised Geo's confidence. "Yeah, you're right...we can do it," Geo mumbled before an important thought passed through his head.

"Maria, I don't think this armor looks...you know...circus-like," Geo mentioned which was a really good call. "Good point, I guess we're going to have to paint it around a bit," Maria explained.

Geo regreted mentioning that a few minutes later. Rockman and Harpnote were painted with spots, hearts, and other things that might make them look circus-like. Sonia on the other hand, thought the paint designs looked rather cute which once again confused Geo.

* * *

It was now a few minutes before the show and people were starting to fill up the seats as Geo and the rest got ready for the show. Everyone was now gathered at the meeting room in the tent and could already hear the people outside.

"Well everyone, it's show time. Now let's give them a show they won't forget anytime soon," Eric said and everyone nodded in reply with smiles on their faces as they headed to the main area.

The show started with an introduction from Eric. "Welcome to the Lairan Circus. We hope you enjoy the performances we have to offer. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" Eric concluded and the show started.

Ironically, the crowd could hardly sit back and relax because they were completely drawn into the performances that they could see. All of them were amazed and they could only wonder how they could do any of those things.

Performances like juggling large tables, acrobatic flips through flaming rings were just some of the acts that were being displayed.

a few performances later, it was Rockman and Harpnote's turn. When they entered the stage, people could only wonder if they've seen them before and actually, they have. just not like this.

"You ready?" Geo asked Sonia who smiled confidently. "Of course! Let's show em' what we can do!" Sonia said and their performance officially started.

The crowd was on their feet as they watched the spectacular display of impossible stunts that Rockman and Harpnote were doing. stunts like swinging through burning loops or to another bar from great distances was already enough to get the crowd's attention but the two were doing that _and_ more.

Meanwhile, Solo was once again up on a tree near the huge tent getting a good view of the whole show. Solo smiled as a memory once again passed his thoughts.

"Solo, you're smiling again," Laplace's voice was heard through Solo's MPWS. "I'm guessing that you're liking the show?" Laplace asked. Solo remained quiet for a bit but eventually spoke. "...I guess," Solo mumbled with a small smile still on his face.

"I see...well, I'm going back to sleep now," Laplace said and the MPWS shut off as Solo continued to watch the performance.

Back at the show, Rockman and Harpnote were finally done with their performance and waved to the crowd with gratitude. The whole circus crew approached the center where the two currently were and Eric spoke one more time to the audience.

"And that ends our show. We hope you had a wonderful time and we also hope to see you again very soon!" He said through a microphone and all of them joined hands and bowed at the audience.

Flashy lights surrounded the tent as the group bowed to the audience. The audience on their part clapped and cheered for the group for the great performance they had seen.

* * *

After the show, Eric thanked Geo and Sonia for helping them out and also gave Geo and Sonia souvernirs: A photo which had Geo, Sonia and the Lairan Circus crew on it.

As the two walked home, Geo stared at the photo again and again. "So I guess you've got two pictures now huh?" Sonia asked as she looked at her copy of the picture.

"Yeah...I wasn't expecting to actually be in the photo this time though but here I am anyway," Geo said as he took out his other picture.

"Hey Geo, do you think you could make a copy of that picture for me?" Sonia asked as she pointed at the one which Geo had gotten years ago.

"Huh? Why would you want this one?" Geo replied curiously and Sonia grinned. "Because you look so cute and cuddly in this one!" Sonia said half-jokingly and she took the picture from Geo's hand and started to run away with it.

"H-Hey! I didn't say you could have the original! Come back here!" Geo shouted as he ran after Sonia who stuck her tongue out and closed one eye in a "Haha can't catch me" kind of fashion.

Mega and Harp were left behind as they watched the two teenagers dash off. "Well this day ended surprisingly well," Mega commented with a sigh.

"So, did you like the circus? I know I did," Harp said happily and Mega crossed his arms. "It's okay I guess," Mega replied before noticing that they're partners were no longer in sight.

"Crap, where'd those two get to now? Let's go!" Mega said before floating off with Harp following behind.

* * *

And that ends this chapter. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter I'll be adding something new to the new powers that Geo and the rest have gained. Again, I'd like to apologize for keeping you waiting since I usually update every 5 days or so. By the way, I might change the "celestial squadron" in the title to "celestia" instead since I plan to use that word more often. Anyway, please review now and I'll see you later.


	8. Candidate

Yo, good to see you again. Just so you know, I'll be changing the "celestial squadron" in the title of this fic to just "Celestia" so please don't get confused and think that the whole story has changed coz' the Celestia is just another name for the Celestial Squadron. I chose this name because it sounds cooler (To me at least). Well, enjoy.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 8: Candidate

Geo and Sonia had gone to the Lairan Circus because Sonia had gotten tickets for the show. Little did they know that wouldn't even need those because they would be performing instead of watching the show.

Before the show, The group met up with Eric, the ring leader and soon after, they were involved in a virus outbreak that injured one of the performers. To solve the problem, Sonia volunteered herself and Geo to temporarily replace the injured performer and her sister.

The show went pretty well and the audience was very satisfied with the performance. After the show, Eric gave both Geo and Sonia a group photo that they had taken after the show as a souvenir.

* * *

A metal door automatically swung open and revealed the Celestia member known as Torrent. Unlike before however, he currently didn't have his armor on and instead wore a white and black uniform with a crest which was probably the symbol of Celestia. Another person quickly noticed torrent's presence and turned around from looking at the view from the window.

"You called for me lady Milenia?" Torrent asked the woman with long black hair who also wore a uniform like Torrent and also looked practically the same age as him.

"Yes. It's about that candidate…you said his name was Rockman correct?" The woman asked as she brushed her hair back with her hand. Torrent replied with a quick nod.

"I still haven't seen the _power_ in him though," Torrent said making Milenia rub her chin. "Of course you haven't. This Candidate might only awaken when faced with a dire situation," Milenia replied as an idea came to her.

"You're not thinking of using _him_ are you? Don't you think that's too risky? Unlike us, I don't think he'll hold back one single bit" Torrent warned but Milenia only grinned, "If he truly is a candidate, he'll be able to pass with flying colors. If he's not a candidate then we have absolutely no use for him" She explained with a serious tone.

Moments later, the two were walking across a hall until they reached a room with multiple locks and chains and the word "caution" on the door. As soon as the locks released and the door opened, they saw a man with long black spiky hair and blood red eyes wearing the same uniform as the rest. The man was in his late teens and was currently looking out the view of the large window in the room.

The man could sense their presence but still looked out the view. "Shinn, we have a job for you," Milenia announced with a smile and Shinn turned his head slowly and looked at them with his crimson eyes. "Leave me be…" The man said softly with a low voice.

"This may be quite a challenge for you if our intuition is correct. He is a candidate after all," Milenia said eagerly waiting for Shinn's reaction. Shinn's eyes widened slightly and slowly clenched his fist. "A candidate…" Shinn paused for a moment then turned around to face them. "I'm in"

"Good. I hope you don't mind but I'll be sending Lucia with you just in case of…a worse case scenario," Milenia added and she left the room. Torrent stared at Shinn for a moment but then left the room as well. Torrent couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about the events to come.

* * *

A few days have passed since Geo's visit to the Lairan Circus and he was currently in his room, lying on his bed while holding up the picture that was given to him during his visit.

"You really like staring at that huh?" Mega suddenly popped out which startled Geo making him put the picture back in his pocket. Geo sat up and put on his visualizers. "It's just that…this picture just makes me wanna forget about all the trouble that's been happening lately," Geo said softly with a smile.

"Heh…It's hard to believe that a picture can actually do that to a person," Mega commented with a grin and Geo grinned as well. "It's like the saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words," Geo replied and Mega crossed his arms.

"You know, Celestia hasn't made a move in awhile, what do you think their up to?" Mega asked. "You're asking the wrong person…" Geo replied and both of them sighed.

Geo suddenly yawned and noticed that it was already 10:00 in the evening so he decided to get some sleep for the night.

A few hours into his sleep however, Geo found himself floating in a dark empty space. There was nothing in sight; Just pure darkness. Geo repeatedly looked around him for anything other than black.

"Where…am I?" Geo asked himself as he floated in the darkness. Suddenly, figures started appearing around him. Although vague, Geo could tell that they were figures of people or at least something like a person. The figure that was in front of him floated towards Geo and spoke to him.

"_Geo Stellar, what do you wish to protect? Do you wish for the power to protect those you hold dear?" _The figure spoke out with a low voice. Geo stared at the shadowy figure with confusion.

"I…don't know. What's…going on here?" Geo asked the figure in confusion but the figure didn't reply. In a few moments, the figures disappeared and Geo was left in the darkness once again.

"Wait!" Geo called out but the figures had already disappeared. Images suddenly flashed through Geo's mind. An image of him in his fused state, another image of a man with a large red scythe, images of him and his friends fighting the man.

The final images shocked Geo the most. An image of Sonia bound in mid-air. Her arms and legs bound by floating seals which apparently disabled her from moving them. Another image of the man with the scythe as he raised his blood red scythe close to Sonia's neck. Geo could see deep fear in Sonia's eyes as her vision was locked on the scythe that was only centimetres away from her neck. Geo could also see himself in his wave state, injured and angry, banging his fist on some kind of huge barrier which prevented them from helping his friend.

Geo's eyes widened at what he was seeing and he couldn't even speak. Emotions of anger, fear, and sorrow welled up inside of him.

"What…the hell's…going on?" Geo managed to mutter and finally the image disappeared and Geo found himself once again in his bedroom.

Geo immediately sat up from his bed with his eyes still as wide as before and with sweat dripping from his forehead. Geo looked around his room and realized it was just a dream.

"Geo, you alright?" Asked Mega who had woken. Geo continued to breath heavily as he put on his visualizers. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine…I think I just had one of those nightmares…" Geo said tiredly.

"That must have been some nightmare coz' you look like you've just seen a ghost. Well now that that's over and done with, you should get back to sleep," Mega suggested and Geo nodded slowly.

Geo lied back down on his bed again but for some reason, He couldn't seem to close his eyes. Additionally, his hands were still shaking a bit and he couldn't really understand why since it was just a dream.

"Why…did it feel so real…?" Geo asked himself as he forced his hand to stop shaking. It took Geo about an hour before he finally fell asleep again and this time there were no more weird dreams.

* * *

The next day, Geo woke up with a frown on his face as his _nightmare_ last night was the first thing that came into his mind when he woke up. This time though, Geo thought to himself that he wasn't going to let some random dream ruin his day. It was currently Saturday and Geo didn't plan to ruin it.

He had saved up once again for a new telescope after he had to use up his previous money to buy battle cards. Geo was really eager to buy one and that thought quickly replaced the bad dream he had.

"Wow…you're pretty psyched up about a new telescope huh?" Mega commented as he noticed Geo's excited mood. "Well, I've been waiting quite awhile so yeah, I guess I'm kind of excited," Geo replied as he exited the room with Mega following behind.

After breakfast (Which Geo finished quite fast) he quickly bid farewell to his mom and exited his house. As soon as he did, he headed to the same electronics store where he had bought the universal cleaner.

When he went inside the store, he immediately caught sight of Pat who was browsing through some machines. Pat noticed a person walk in and realized it was Geo so he waved at him. "Hey Geo, what are you doing here?" Pat asked as he stood up from looking at machines at a bottom row.

A smiled appeared on Geo's face again as he explained, "Just getting a new telescope. How bout you?" Geo asked this time and Pat turned his head back to the machines. "I'm looking for a new main cartridge for my stun gun because someone had to go and put water all over the system…" Pat explained as his eyes shifted to his MPWS.

"B-But I was just curious how it works buku'!" Alpha interrupted as he popped out of Pat's MPWS. "I think spraying water all over it to see what would happen is being a little _too_ curious…"

"Heh, you'll never change even if you had to switch bodies again," Insulted Mega which obviously angered Alpha. Before an argument could happen, Geo quickly changed the topic.

"So have any of you noticed that Celestia hasn't made a move in awhile?" Geo asked as he observed Pat and Alpha's reaction. "Yeah…we have but I don't think we should we should jinx it," Pat suggested calmly.

After a few minutes, Geo and Pat had taken care of what they needed to do and left the store. Geo smiled again as he stared at the telescope which was stored in his MPWS for later use.

"Hey Geo, look above you," Mega interrupted and Geo quickly looked up at the wave roads to see some viruses scattered about. Geo and Pat sighed upon seeing the viruses.

"Celestia hasn't been making a move but the viruses sure have been…" Geo said disappointedly. "Well, we can't just leave them hanging around can we?" Pat said in response and the two transformed into their wave fused state.

"Long sword!" Rockman shouted and he grasped the sword that immediately appeared in front of him and dashed towards the viruses. Geo diced through the viruses while Thelta gave Geo some cover. "Twin Beam!" And he shot two large blue and red beams that pierced through the viruses.

After a few minutes, the viruses were completely wiped out by the two. "Well, that was easy," Mega commented but their attention was drawn to a bird-like virus that dashed toward Rockman. Rockman readied his buster to shoot at it but it was destroyed first by an electrical wave in the shape of a music note.

"Huh? Wait, that's-" Rockman mumbled as He and Thelta looked where the shock note came from to see Harpnote on top of a building but immediately transferred to where the two boys were.

"Hello! Just dropping in hope you don't mind. I just took care of some other viruses over there," Harpnote said cheerfully as she pointed over to an area not so far from where they were.

A few moments later, Luna and Bud also arrived in their wave fused states. "Hey, fancy seeing all of you here," Luna said in a surprised manner. It was a bit weird that all of them ended up there.

* * *

Suddenly, A vertical floating red seal appeared before the group making everyone put up a fighting stance. "What the?" Pat muttered as they observed the deep red Short moments after, a man with long black hair, black cloak, blood red eyes, and an evenly red large scythe. A lady with short blue hair and blue eyes also came out from the seal.

Geo's eyes widened as he remembered the dream he had the night before. "No…it can't be…so that dream I had was…real?" Rockman asked himself as he compared this man to the man in his dreams. Sure enough, they looked exactly alike.

The man stared at the group for a moment then fixed his eyes on Rockman. "So you…are the candidate. My name…is Shinn" The young man said softly. The man's presence was enough to make the group feel uneasy. He just looked so…eerie and there was something about him that would even make Solo look less intimidating.

"This man's EM readings are quite high…" warned ophiacus from Luna's device. "Yeah, he's got a similar reading to that Torrent guy but at the same time it feels different somehow…" Taurus added making the group even more suspicious.

"Shinn…you may start immediately," The blue-haired woman alongside Shinn ordered. "As you wish. Now candidate, show me…your power" Shinn said as he spun his scythe once and put up a fighting stance.

Rockman raised his buster at Shinn and started firing. Shinn continuously reflected the shots with his scythe as he ran towards the group. Bud immediately ran straight towards Shinn as well.

"Raagghh! Burning rush!" Bud's body became engulfed in flames as he charged to tackle Shinn down. Shinn quickly ducked and used his scythe to flip Bud which was timed perfectly and Bud fell flat on his back. Shinn charged at Rockman but he retaliated with an anti-sword and blocked his scythe. Thelta immediately fired a twin beam towards Shinn who jumped to dodge it then spun his scythe continuously to dodge gatling shots from both Sonia and Luna.

"How about this then? Gorgon flash!" Luna shouted as she raised up her hand and multiple eyes appeared around Shinn and started firing red beams at him which he quickly deflected back at the surrounding eyes and deleted them.

Shinn sensed a presence behind him and tilted his head to the right to dodge an incoming fist from Bud who tried to get a clear shot at Shinn's head. Unfortunately, it didn't connect and Shinn sent Bud flying again with a great swing of his scythe.

Fortunately though, Rockman started glowing dimly signifying that he achieved level two. Shinn quickly took notice of this change and concentrated on Rockman. "Good…let us continue," Shinn said and immediately dashed towards Rockman.

"Time to show this guy something new. Ready Geo?" Mega asked with confidence in his tone. Rockman quickly nodded and held his hand up.

"Battle card! Long sword, Wide sword, dash attack!" Geo called out and a light formed on his held up hand and as soon as the light vanished, Rockman was holding a long translucent blade. "Quicksilver!" He said and he dashed towards Shinn at a speed comparable to Thelta's speed. Rockman and Shinn quickly started clashing with Shinn mostly just defending due to Rockman's enhanced speed and sword which was as light as a feather.

Geo managed to knock away Shinn's scythe and push Shinn back with a strong kick. Even though Shinn was more on the losing side, he still just grinned.

"That's how it should be…Lucia, I wish to fight alone with the candidate," Shinn requested at the blue-haired girl who was watching the battle a few ways away.

"Affirmative," Lucia replied and she held up her hand. As soon as she did, everyone except Rockman, Shinn, and Lucia became trapped inside some kind of barrier. "W-What the? That's not fair!" Harpnote complained as she fired a shock note at the barrier but was absorbed instead.

Everyone tried breaking their respective barriers but to no avail. Rockman was the only one left to fight Shinn. Shinn put out his head and his scythe returned to his grasp. "Rockman…now I'll show you…my power," Shinn mumbled and a blood red seal appeared on his chest which glowed dimly. A line pattern appeared all over Shinn's skin and his eyes carried such a murderous intent in them which made Rockman step back a bit. There was also a noticeable change in his attitude. It seemed more…psychotic.

"This guy's…just abnormal," Mega commented as both of them stared at the changed Shinn. "Now…we shall commence!" Shinn shouted and he was behind Rockman before he knew it.

"So fast!" Rockman said and he blocked Shinn's swing with his translucent blade. "First Plague…mirror illusion!" Shinn shouted and copies of Shinn quickly appeared near him. One by one they dashed towards Rockman who could barely block all the attacks coming from all directions. Rockman was finally knocked back by one of the copies and he fell on one knee gasping for air. "Dammnit…what is this…?" Rockman muttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Second Plague…black darkness," Shinn once again said and before Rockman knew it, he was in total darkness. He couldn't even hear the voices of his friends anymore. He couldn't hear anything at all for that matter. After a short moment, he heard Shinn's voice again. "Third Plague…Hell's grasp," And a blood red seal like the one on Shinn's chest was seen under Rockman's feet. Rockman tried to move but he couldn't. He felt like a sitting duck as he tried to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in.

Rockman heard Shinn's voice a final time. "Fourth Plague…Oblivion!" The red seal glowed and blood red blades rained on Rockman causing him pain he never imagined possible. All he could was scream as numerous blades came down on him like rain. After it had finally stopped, The darkness around Rockman finally subsided and Rockman Fell to the ground in pain.

Harpnote and the rest felt their hearts skip a beat as they witnessed what had happened. Harpnote felt her whole body tremble in panic as she stared at Rockman who lay down on the ground.

"No...Geo...please...get up...GEO!!"

* * *

So it was a bit of a bad ending but they'll get through (hopefully). Next chapter I'll explain more about the whole "candidate" thing and the power that Rockman has. Sorry for updating rather slow but i've just had so much to take care of lately. Hopefully next week i'll be able to have more free time. Well, please click that small little review button now and I'll be seeing you later. See ya


	9. Celestia of the past

I'm back. This chapter I'll be explaining a bit about Celestia and something else happens (But you'll have to read to find out) coz I'm not really a fan of spoiling. Before I start I'd like to answer the anonymous Mr. choco's question. I think I still have a long way to go with this story so I'm not really sure when I'll finish but don't worry, I promise I wont forget about this story and I won't leave it unfinished. Well, Hope you enjoy and on to the fic

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia  
Chapter 9: Celestia of the past

Candidate…was what Milenia thought of Rockman. In order to find out whether he truly is a candidate, Celestia sent in Shinn, a mysterious man with an even more mysterious aura around him.

Rockman and co. fought against Shinn but unfortunately weren't quite strong enough to be able to beat him. Fortunately for the group, Rockman quickly reached level two and pulled of a fusion of his battle cards and was able to fight evenly with Shinn.

That was only the normal part of Shinn though. A woman named Lucia sealed Geo's friends in some kind of barrier hindering them from helping Rockman in his fight against a transformed Shinn. Rockman was defeated and his friends could only watch…

* * *

"No…Geo…please…get up…GEO!!!" was all Harpnote could say as she stopped trying to break through the barrier and instead fell on her knees and looked at Rockman who was on the ground, barely moving.

The rest were still trying their hardest to break through the barriers that were stopping them from helping Rockman. "Darn! Why won't these things break! Get up Geo!!" Luna shouted as she summoned numerous floating eyes to blast through the barrier but none of them worked. None of the efforts of the rest worked either.

Shinn walked slowly to Rockman as Mega tried to call out to him. "Geo! Get a hold of yourself dammnit!" Mega shouted. Rockman tried to move his arms, legs, anything but he wasn't able to move his body at all. "Sorry…Mega…I…can't move…anymore," Rockman said weakly as he felt blood run from his forehead down to his chin.

After a few steps, Shinn reached Rockman and stood over him like a tower. "Pathetic…is this all the power of a candidate? If you can't even defeat me…how can you accomplish anything?" Shinn said as he stared at Rockman with disappointed eyes.

"No…this isn't the power I'm looking for. The power I'm looking for…is still hidden inside of you," Shinn said as he turned his back on a confused and nearly unconscious Rockman.

Rockman suddenly remembered those human shaped figures he had seen in his dreams. He particularly remembered the words that one of the figures had said to him. "_Geo Stellar, what do you wish to protect? Do you wish for the power to protect the ones you hold dear?" _

Even though he remembered those words, he still couldn't make anything out of it.

Shinn looked at the group trapped inside the barriers as they stared right back at him. Shinn moved his eyes around each of them as if he was looking for something.

Finally, Shinn turned around and looked at the mysterious woman with blue hair. "Lucia…release that girl," Shinn ordered as he pointed at Harpnote who took a step back in confusion. She wasn't the only one confused though. Everyone else except Lucia and Shinn were confused.

Lucia released the barrier blocking Sonia but left the other barriers still intact. As soon as the barrier was released, Harpnote immediately started running to the injured Rockman. Rockman immediately remembered one of the images from his dream and his eyes widened. "Sonia! Run away, now!" Rockman shouted at the top of his lungs making Harpnote stop in confusion.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinn stretched out his hand and the red symbol on his chest glowed brightly. "Be still," Shinn muttered and small floating red seals appeared on Harpnote's legs and arms. "W-What…I can't move!" Harpnote said as she tried to move her arms and legs.

"Sonia! Darn, what's with these barriers!?" Thelta complained as he fired two large beams but it still wasn't enough to break it. Everyone else made a second attempt to break the barrier but none of them seemed to work.

Shinn clenched his fist with the seal on his chest still glowing brightly. "Fusion…release!" He said and Harpnote's fusion immediately broke off unwillingly which made Harpnote revert back to her human form.

Harp also appeared due to the break in the EM fusion. "How did he-" Harp asked herself but before she knew it, she came in contact with the stick part of Shinn's scythe and was knocked away from Sonia. "Harp! You little-" Sonia was immediately silenced by Shinn who pointed his scythe at her.

Rockman tried again to move his body but it didn't budge. "Damn…if only I could move…" Rockman cursed at himself.

Shinn spoke out once again, "If you will not awaken, candidate, then you leave me no choice. The only way left for you to awaken is for you to witness right in front of your eyes…the death of a person close to you." Everyone's eyes widened at that last statement.

Suddenly, the voice from Rockman's dream once again called out to him. "_Geo Stellar…what do you wish to protect? Do you wish for the power to protect those you hold dear?" _The voice asked once again.

"A-Again…who are you…?" Rockman asked in response to the voice. "_I am your sword…your shield…your power. Now, answer my question, Geo Stellar"_ the voice replied awaiting Rockman's answer.

Rockman's eyes widened as he saw Shinn pull the scythe down to Sonia's neck. It was just like how Geo saw it in his dreams. Fear in Sonia's eyes, his friends trying desperately to help, himself in an injured state as he reached out his buster only to notice that a barrier was recently put around him.

"Power…I…wish for power…to protect Sonia…to protect everyone!" Geo shouted hoping the voice had heard him. "_Very well…Geo Stellar, Rockman…my power…is now yours!"_ The voice finally said and Geo was enveloped in a bright light which surprised everyone and made Shinn lower his scythe.

"Finally…you have awakened," Shinn muttered with relief in his voice. As soon as the light faded, Rockman appeared standing up with his injuries all healed and with a new form. His armor was white with a blue symbol on his chest armor that looked like a royal insignia. His leg and shoulder armor had blue lines on them and his former black clothing under the armor was now blue as well. He carried a long saber in the form of a knight's sword and a shield on his back which both had the same symbol as the one on his armor. The device on his left arm now read "Level: Guardian" Instead of Level 2.

"This power…it's incredible," Mega commented from the device on Rockman's arm. Shinn stared at Rockman with a grin but Rockman stared back with an angry look. "Now, let go of her" Rockman ordered.

"Show me first…your newly gained power," Shinn said as he raised his scythe forward towards Rockman. "Fine then, let's go" Rockman said as he grasped the saber with both hands.

"First Plague…mirror illusion," Shinn said and copies of Shinn once again appeared and dashed towards Rockman. Rockman blocked their attacks with ease even if they came from all directions. Soon after, Rockman switched to the offensive and started slashing at the copies until he eventually defeated them and they turned into dust.

Shinn let out a short laugh and continued his attack. "Second plague…black darkness," He said and everything went dark in Rockman's vision. "Third plague…hell's grasp," Before the red circle appeared, Rockman managed to jump away from it. Multiple red seals started appearing making Rockman dodge them again and again. Finally, one of the seals managed to catch Rockman and he was stuck once again. Even though this was the situation, Rockman was still calm and didn't show any signs of fear.

"Fourth plague…Oblivion!" multiple red blades started appearing above Rockman apparently could still move his arms and took out the shield on his back and raised it above his head. "Guardian's shield!" Rockman shouted and the shield formed a wide silver barrier which managed to disintegrate every blade into dust.

After the blades rained down, the darkness once again subsided. Everyone was surprised to see the change in Geo's abilities. Shinn's smile grew as he witnessed the result of his attack. "That's how it should be…that power" Shinn mumbled.

"It's my turn now," Rockman said as he grasped the saber again with both hands. "Cavalry Flame!" Rockman stabbed his sword down on the ground. As soon as he did, the ground below Shinn turned blue and azure flames rose out engulfing Shinn in it. Unfortunately, the flames didn't do that much damage but as soon as Shinn blew the flame away with his scythe, Rockman was right behind him.

"Got you," With a quick thrust, Rockman stabbed the sword through Shinn's body. There were a few moments of silence before Rockman pulled the sword out then everyone let out a sigh of relief. Even though that was the case, Shinn still just smiled to everyone's surprise. Rockman noticed that there wasn't a single drop of blood coming from his wound.

"Impressive…but it's still not enough to kill me," Shinn said as his wound began to close. Rockman jumped back and put up a battle stance again. "What in the world are you…?" He said in complete confusion.

"I don't get it. That should have ended the fight right then and there," Thelta said in the same confused state as Rockman.

Suddenly, Rockman's body felt heavy and there was a sharp pain in his head making him kneel down on one knee and stutter. "Geo, what's wrong?" Luna asked as the group looked at Rockman's situation.

The grin on Shinn's face suddenly vanished. "You've reached your limit already? Pathetic and disappointing. I was a much better wielder than you," Shinn said.

Rockman tried to recall that last statement. "You were…like me?" He asked trying to hold in the pain he was feeling. Shinn raised his scythe close to Rockman's head. "You're weak. You should have not been chosen. I will eliminate you right here," He said. Rockman tried to move his body but felt so heavy that he couldn't.

Shinn raised his scythe and held it up high. Rockman's vision was getting blurry and he couldn't even hear the screams of his friends anymore. All he could do was close his eyes…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time felt like it had stopped. Rockman felt like it was really going to end. Rockman waited, waited for the scythe to come down on him. He waited but it never happened. He still felt his body was intact. Shortly after, he decided to open his eyes slowly. As they opened, two figures now stood in front of him. One of them was Shinn while the other was a person which gave him a sigh of relief.

"Solo!" Rockman said happily as he stared at Solo who was pushing his sword against Shinn's scythe. "Idiot, you're too careless" Solo insulted but kept his focus on Shinn.

Shinn backed away and looked into Solo's eyes and then to his purple arm. "You…are from Mu. I sense a great power from you. That arm of yours…holds something so destructive it rivals my power. Interesting indeed," Shinn said with his grin back on his face.

Solo ignited his arm in purple flames and shot large balls engulfed in flame at the numerous barriers and made holes large enough for the others to escape from it.

"He broke my barriers…impressive," Lucia said with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Solo turned to face back at Shinn. "Now, where were we?" Solo said intimidating as he grasped his sword with both hands. Shinn also put up a battle stance but was stopped by Lucia.

"That's not a good idea anymore, Shinn. They outnumber us too many and now this murian arrives. It would be best for us to retreat now," She said and Shinn stood normally again. "I suppose you're right…we shall continue our fight another time…candidate…and Murian," Shinn said and Lucia opened a sort of dimension rip and both of them entered. As soon as they did, the rip closed and they were gone.

The seals on Sonia were released and everyone decided to revert back to their normal forms. Geo however, reverted back due to injuries and knelt on both knees while using his arms to keep him from lying flat on the ground. "Geo, are you oka-" Sonia's eyes widened as she saw blood drip from Geo's body.

Geo could hardly stay awake anymore. He felt too dizzy and his body was too weak. "Geo! Get a hold of yourself! Geo!" Sonia called out with the others doing the same. Geo's hearing was also getting weaker. The voices getting softer and unclear. His head continuously spun until finally, everything was black.

* * *

Darkness…everything was dark once again Everywhere he looked, there was just darkness. "I'm here again…" Geo told himself. It was just like his dream.

Finally, the figure appeared again. Only the one that called out to him appeared though. The others were missing. "It's you," Geo said as he looked at the figure which now wore blue and white armor just like Geo's new form.

"_Geo Stellar, we meet again but I'm afraid we won't be able to meet like this for awhile after this time so I will explain to you now what needs to be explained," _The figure said and Geo listened attentively.

"_My name is Alexander and I am one of the originators of Celestia, We existed even before your own existence. The Celestia you know of now is but a copy of the original one formed by me and my allies. We formed this group in order to fight an enemy long gone now." _Geo interrupted by asking a question. "So who was this enemy?" He asked and Alexander continued.

"_His name was Sevon, a completely evil being who sought after our treasure. That treasure was called the iIlluminis. The illuminis was a huge ball of energy which kept our planet alive. Sevon wanted it so he could make his own planet; His own nation; His own everything but knowing the person that he is, we simply could not stand to see him obtain it. For a long time we fought against Sevon until finally he managed to infiltrate the core and reach the Illuminis. With the Illuminis still in our hands, we pulled off a final attempt to stop him. Me and my comrades used all our energy to destroy the Illuminis," Geo's eyes widened at what he had just heard._

"But wasn't the Illuminis the core of your own planet? If you destroyed it then that means…" Geo said with his voice softer after each word.

"_Yes…when the Illuminis disappeared, so did our home but it was a far better fate than leaving it in the hands of Sevon. When the Illuminis was destroyed, tiny fragments scattered all over this galaxy and eventually degraded. The energy inside those fragments were spread like the air we breathe and are now what you people call EM waves. Everywhere you look, energy from the Illuminis is present. It's in your technology, the environment, and many other things like the wave roads. All of this…came from the Illuminis," _Alexander paused for awhile to let the information sink into Geo's head.

"Wait…the FM-ians and AM-ians are also part EM wave. So does that mean…they were made from the Illuminis too?" Geo asked again.

"_Correct. Some fragments carried a lot more energy than the other fragments. These fragments were far more advance and were able to fuse with the cells around them until the first ones were created. We however, are not like them but at the same time, not like you either. Our race had human bodies just like you but we obtain energy from the Illuminis by birth therefore giving us the power to manipulate and possess different forms of the energy. One example is my power which I had just given you. The current members of Celestia are also able to manipulate the energy like us but the reason for that is unknown…" _Alexander finished and Geo rubbed his chin.

"By the way, I heard them talking to me about being a…candidate and I've got no clue to what that means…" Geo said with his head down.

"_That is a good question. That person you just encountered…Shinn…was the first candidate. You are the second," _Alexander explained which made Geo open his eyes wide.

"Huh? But why did you need to pick a candidate before?" Geo asked a third time. "_Hundreds of years after the Illuminis incident, a certain researcher on your planet tried studying on this legend and eventually…it absorbed him. It pulled him and made him crave so much the power of the Illuminis. One day, he made an interesting discovery. He found a large fragment on that had so much energy that it wasn't degraded by the pressure of the atmosphere and landed on earth. When he found this, he immediately tried to use its power. Seeing that this was a threat, we chose the first candidate, Shinn, to fight against that man. In the end, Shinn emerged victorious but the fragment had gone berserk and would destroy the earth if it wasn't stopped. The only thing Shinn could do…was absorb the energy inside the fragment. Doing that would mean an endless possibility of negative effects to a person. Unfortunately…Shinn wasn't able to escape that fate,"_

"Let me take a wild guess…does it have something to do with not dying?" Geo asked as he remembered stabbing Shinn but nothing happened afterwards.

"_He gained immortality. Something he dreads wholeheartedly. For so many years he has felt pain and loneliness. The pain of seeing all of your loved ones fade away and yet he never did. The loneliness he felt as an effect of continuous pain. All of these…has caused him to lose hope in everything else. The only thing he wishes for now…is to disappear so that his suffering may finally stop. This may probably be the reason why he has joined Celestia…in hopes that you may finally grant him sleep," _Alexander finished with a sad tone.

"That's…just too much. I had no idea…" Geo said also with the same tone in his voice. Suddenly, Geo noticed that Alexander was slowly fading away.

"_It seems my time is up for now…but don't worry, we will meet again In the future," _Geo could sense that the figure was smiling inside. "W-Wait! I still have things I need to ask you!" Geo cried our as he reached out his hand.

"_You must find those answers on your own now. I sense a great power in you that's why I've chosen you. Stand up on your feet…and move forward, It's time for you to wake up now," _Alexander finally faded away completely and Geo felt his head become lighter bit by bit. He could now hear voices calling out to him over and over again.

* * *

Geo now felt like he was in a different place and the voices seemed to get louder now. Finally, Geo decided to open his eyes. He was in a room. A hospital room to be exact. He had bandages on his face and some wrapped around his arm and head. He was also surrounded by his mom and friends who let out a sigh of relief.

"Geo, you're alright! Geez…you had me worried sick you know?" Sonia said with a relieved smile. "You had all of us worried sick. I know I didn't raise you to be _this_ reckless, did I?" Hope asked half-jokingly with a smile as Geo looked around to see his friends (except Solo apparently) in the room.

"Sorry guys…I guess I really did make you worry," Geo apologized. "That's okay, we're just glad to see you're alright," Luna said and Geo tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain that made him quickly lie back down with an irritated face. "Ok…maybe not _that_ alright but at least it's not any worse than that," Luna tried to reassure Geo but it didn't really help much.

"By the way…I need to tell you guys something. Something important," Geo suddenly said which caught the group's curiosity. Everyone looked attentively at Geo as he began to speak.

* * *

I hope this chapter was able to answer some, if not many, questions that you had about Celestia or anything else for that matter. I'll be revealing more about Celestia and also about the characters. By the way, Solo will be taking the spotlight for the next chapter since I didn't even put him in the fight against Shinn (Well he only arrived at the last part).  
Please review now and I'll be back soon with another chapter. Bye


	10. Priestess of Mu

Hey everyone. Solo will be taking the lead for this chapter as i open up more details about him and someone else. Judging from the title of this chapter, it's obviously a girl but you'll have to find out who it exactly is. Well, here goes.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 10: Priestess of Mu

Geo and his friends had a tough fight with Celestia's Shinn. Shinn seemed unbeatable at first but a realization of Geo caused him to once again encounter Alexander and acquire his power.

Using his power, Geo managed to even out the fight with Shinn however, Geo reached his limit and gave Shinn an opening to strike him down. Fortunately, Solo arrived in time to save the exhausted Geo.

After the battle, Geo collapsed and found himself talking to Alexander once again. Alexander revealed details about Celestia's past, and about Shinn's painful past as well.

* * *

"I need to tell all of you something. Something important," Geo said and everyone looked at Geo and listened to him attentively as he told them about the dream he had before the fight and everything that Alexander had told him.

After a few minutes of explaining, Geo finally finished saying what he needed to say and everyone tried to analyze what they had just heard.

"I never expected to hear something like that. Who would've thought that EM waves actually came from some huge stone…" Sonia said as she continued to analyze all the new information she gained.

"Yeah, I couldn't really believe it at first either, I had no idea I was partly made up of that thing…" Mega interrupted. Before he spoke again, the door opened slowly revealing the face of a nurse.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now. You can come back tomorrow ok?" The nurse said as her eyes looked around the room.

"Well son, I'll be seeing you later then. Try to get some rest ok?" Hope asked concerned for her son. "By the way Geo, since you're stuck here, I guess I can just send the homework to you via the MPWS. You better get it done alright?" Luna said concerned but yet had a threatening tone to it.

"What!? I still have to do homework!? You've gotta be kidding me…" Geo said as if he'd just broke his new telescope. Sonia chuckled at his reaction.

"Well good luck with that. Oh and Bud, you better make sure you do yours or the prez'll have your head," Sonia alerted which made Luna give an intimidating stare to both Bud and Sonia.

"Y-Yeah…of course I'll do my homework…," Bud assured with a nervous laugh. After that, the group left one by one each bidding good night to Geo since it was already close to 7:30 p.m.

Geo and Mega were the only ones left in the hospital room now. Both were quiet for awhile but Mega eventually spoke. "So Geo, you think all that stuff that Alexander guy told you was true?" Mega asked curiously. "It has to be true. I can feel it…for some reason," Geo replied as a painful thought entered his mind.

"That guy that we fought…Shinn. I feel so sorry for him," Geo said with his head down and gripping the edge of the bed sheet. Mega sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, I don't know what it feels like to lose someone over and over again but it seems to me that guy's been through too much," The AM-ian said as he tried to imagine what Shinn had been through.

"I'm not sure what I should do…the next time I have to face him," Geo gripped the bed sheet tighter in confusion. "Well one thing's for sure. That guy's out to get us and we can't just let him kill us, can we?" Mega grinned and Geo loosened his grip.

"I know…but I still feel like I should help him somehow," Geo smiled a bit and Mega shrugged at that. "You're too nice kid but I guess that's what everyone likes about you," He said making Geo's smile a little wider.

* * *

Suddenly, Geo's MPWS started beeping from the table beside the bed. Geo quickly picked up the device and wondered who it would be since it was late already. Geo pressed the display button and he immediately caught sight of his cheerful pink haired friend.

"The nurse said visiting hours were over but she didn't say anything about calling," Sonia said with a smile. "That's basically the same thing, Sonia," Mega interrupted who in turn was interrupted by Harp. "Aww…don't be such a kill joy, Mega" She said as her face appeared on the virtual floating screen.

"So what's up Sonia? Did you forget something?" Geo asked wondering why she called. Sonia paused for a moment and looked away for a moment then looked back at the screen. "Well…I just wanted to say thanks," Sonia said which made Geo even more confused. "Thanks? For what?" He asked in response.

"For saving me that time. You know…when Shinn almost turned me into some ritual offering. I felt really scared that time. Actually…that was the first time I felt _that_ scared. I really thought that was the end for me…" Sonia still seemed to smile although Geo could see that she was shaking a bit. After a short moment, she went back to her normal cheerful self.

"So, thanks Geo. I really mean it," She said with gratitude in her voice and Geo gave a warm smile. "No problem. I'm glad I could help," Geo said and Sonia smiled back. Both were silent for a moment then something suddenly caught Geo's attention.

Geo suddenly heard a familiar voice where Sonia was and realized that it was his mom's voice. He looked at Sonia's surroundings and also realized that she was inside his room, sitting on his bed. "Uh Sonia, why are you in my room…?" The spiky haired boy asked curiously and Sonia smiled.

"Well since you'll be stuck there for a little while, I volunteered to help your mom with some of the chores around the house. She seemed pretty happy about it too. Besides, I'm sure I'll do a better job around here than you," Sonia said jokingly but Geo knew she meant it.

"Whatever…" Geo paused for awhile because a thought suddenly came up. "Where's Solo by the way? Wasn't he with you guys?" He asked.

"Oh, Solo left once we got to the hospital. I guess it shows that he was worried about you too. Maybe…" Sonia replied and Geo repeated the last word she said. "That guy's really unpredictable," Geo said with a small smile before hearing his mom's voice again.

"Well, I better get going now. I think your mom needs help with something. Bye!" Sonia said and the MPWS turned up a blank screen which Geo closed.

* * *

After the screen closed, Geo heard something outside the window and opened it. He checked for a bit but couldn't find anything except that the leaves on a nearby tree were swaying so he eventually closed it and lay back down on his bed.

Little did he know, the cause of the swaying leaves wasn't the wind but actually Solo who had just left from the branch and jumped down to the ground and started walking away from the hospital.

Solo stared at his currently off MPWS. "Laplace, wake up" He ordered and the MPWS switched on and displayed the thin, black EM being. Laplace rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "What is it Solo?" He asked.

"I'm going to head _there_. There might be a connection with Celestia and my tribe," Solo said as he rubbed his chin. If Laplace had an eyebrow (or maybe he does) then he would probably be raising it right now. "Is that so? What makes you assume that?" Laplace asked.

"Aurora, she has the same power…as my sister had," If Laplace would probably raise his eyebrow even more if he had. "Sister? You never told me you had one," Laplace said and Solo looked up at the night sky.

"That's because I never wanted to remember…what happened then," He said. Laplace asked what that was about but Solo remained silent.

"I see…if you don't wanna talk about it then that's fine with me. Anyway, we should probably get going now. Wake me up when we get there," Laplace said but Solo gave him a killer stare which changed his mind.

Solo quickly wave fused and started travelling on the wave road. After a few minutes, he finally caught sight of his destination. The site where the battle with Ra Mu took place. This was also the place where Solo first met Laplace.

From afar, Solo could already see the ruins left behind by the fierce battle that took place. When he arrived, he immediately transported himself from the wave road to the ground. Solo looked around a bit to see that nothing had really changed since he met Laplace.

"This place sure brings back memories doesn't it?" Laplace said but Solo didn't reply to that and started walking around the ruins. Solo searched continuously around the ruins until he found one particular area that he was looking for: An area below the ground level of the ruins created by the destruction of Ra Mu.

The area was filled with green crystals shining brightly everywhere he looked. Solo had been here before though. There were no crystals yet at the time and he had spent hours searching every corner and spot in that area and finally he found Laplace sleeping at the most center part of the whole place.

This time was different though. Even though he looked everywhere once again, he couldn't find anything else worth of interest. He didn't even know why there were crystals all around the area. After continuous searching, Solo decided to take a break and sit down on one of the large rocks which gave a good view of the whole area.

Solo was now once again in his human form. "Nothing…nothing at all," Solo silently said in irritation as he looked at the crystals which surrounded the area.

After a few minutes, Solo looked at his MPWS to find out that Laplace was sleeping once again which made Solo's eye repeatedly twitch in irritation. "Wake up…you stupid piece of-" Before Solo could finish his sentence, the MPWS switched on and Laplace was rubbing his eyes again.

"Okay I'm awake. So what did you want to talk about?" Laplace rubbed his eyes once again before his eyes met with Solo. "Laplace, you really don't remember anything else?" Solo asked back with the same emotionless tone.

"Unfortunately, no. I have no other memory since the time that you woke me up from my slumber," Laplace explained as he stared at the most center part of the area where he had been sleeping in the past.

Solo once again stared at the beautiful crystals around but his attention quickly shifted elsewhere. Solo heard some footsteps and immediately took cover behind the tall giant rock and tilted his head a bit to see who it was and to his surprise, it was someone he remembered very clearly.

* * *

It was Aurora. Solo quickly recognized her short bright pink hair and even if she was wearing a uniform and not her armor, it was still pretty clear that it was her.

"_Why is she here?"_ Solo mentally asked himself as he remained completely silent behind the large rock and watched Aurora from afar. The girl took a few steps forward then stopped. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and a green symbol appeared at her feet. The symbol looked familiar to the symbol of Mu only that it had a moon in the middle with stars surrounding it.

The crystals started glowing brighter and eventually, waves of energy flowed out of the crystals and flowed unto Aurora which caused her to glow bright green as well.

Solo stared in confusion from the distance carefully analyzing what was going on. "_That power…it seems different from meina but still_…" He thought to himself as he and his partner continued to observe.

After about a minute, the crystals stopped glowing and so did Aurora. The symbol below her also disappeared and she opened her eyes and stared at the crystals for a few seconds before she started walking towards the entrance.

Solo was still observing Aurora when an itchy feeling in his nose started to appear. The whole area was kind of dusty and that didn't work to his advantage. He tried to hold it but unfortunately, he sneezed which he cursed from the bottom of his dark heart.

An arrow suddenly pierced through the rock and missed Solo's head by a mere inch. Solo quickly rolled away from the rock and stood up to reveal himself.

"I-It's you. How did you know of this place!?" Aurora demanded as she started to pull at the bow again. "I walked in by chance," Solo said which made Aurora even more suspicious of him. "You're lying!" Aurora shouted as she fired another arrow which Solo dodged even in his human form.

Suddenly, a large ground wave blasted a hole through the wall. Aurora easily dodged it by jumping out of it's area but electric balls were also coming her way. Aurora tried to dodge it but was difficult to dodge in mid-air. Fortunately though, Solo was there to once again save Aurora. He quickly fused with Laplace and absorbed the electric balls with his EM encased arm and fired them back at the viruses and deleted them.

Solo made his arm glow brighter once they landed back on the ground.. "I think it's best if we take care of these things first," Solo suggested and Aurora nodded in agreement. "F-Fine," She said as she pulled at her bow but at the viruses this time.

"Heaven's rain!" Aurora shot an arrow up to the sky and multiple beams of light rained down on some viruses and deleted them instantly.

Solo moved one leg back and positioned his EM arm like a catapult ready to be launched. "Rogue…Fist!" Solo finally jolted his arm forward with great force and a fierce gigantic wave in the shape of a demon's face shot from his arm and blasted through the viruses and a whole wall along with them.

Aurora stared at the huge hole in the wall with her jaw dropped. "You didn't have to go that far!" She shouted almost directly to Solo's ear but he just ignored it even though he felt a bit irritated.

"Where'd these things come from anyway. I didn't expect to see them here," Solo complained and Laplace spoke from the device on his left arm. "I sense high energies from these crystals. They probably didn't vanish like the other viruses a few years ago because these crystals gave off few extra energy to them," Laplace explained.

Solo took his sword out and gripped it with both hands. "Guess now's the time they finally vanish," He said as a mettaur wondered off unnoticed. The only time Solo and Aurora noticed it was when it used its pickaxe to shatter one of the crystals. "No!" Aurora shouted in disbelief as she fired an arrow at the now glowing mettaur. The mettaur hid in its shell and deflected it.

Soon after, the mettaur grew larger and larger but that wasn't the only change, It now carried a large spiked hammer, had green color all over it, and it's circle eyes were now sharper.

To Solo's irritation, there were still left over viruses still targeting the two. "Aurora, take care of the other viruses. This one's mine," Solo commanded and Aurora paused for a moment but nodded after and split up.

Aurora fought off the other viruses while Solo battled against the giant glowing mettaur. Even though it was huge, it could swing its hammer with great force and speed. Solo managed to dodge some but was finally hit and sent flying to a large boulder.

Solo didn't look like he took much damage and immediately stood up. "Tch…try this!" Solo once again shot a Rogue fist at the mettaur which pushed it back but barely scratching it. "I think we should try something else," Laplace suggested and Solo nodded in agreement.

Unlike Geo and the rest, Solo doesn't need a MPWS to summon battle cards. The mettaur once again swung at Solo but he quickly summoned a time bomb card and jumped away from it, leaving the mettaur to strike at the bomb and exploding. It didn't damage it much but that wasn't Solo's objective.

The mettaur blinked twice and looked around for Solo who was already behind it. Solo quickly swung his sword at the unprotected part of the mettaur. Unfortunately, that part was also rock solid and Solo tried driving his sword on it for a few seconds but eventually gave up and leaped away.

"Damn…" Solo said as the mettaur finally noticed Solo and swung its spiked hammer with so much force that it created an evenly strong gust which blew Solo back unto a wall. It swung again but this time at the stone ceiling which collapsed on the Murian.

"Solo!" Aurora called out but she was too busy fighting the other viruses to help him. A few moments later, Solo came out of the crumbled rocks but looked pretty beat up already and eventually kneeled on one knee. The mettaur raised the hammer again to strike and it would be impossible for Solo to dodge in his state.

That doesn't' mean the fight was over yet. The injured warrior remembered how the mettaur grew stronger and decided to give it a shot himself. He quickly grabbed a small crystal shard and shattered it. Sure enough, the energy released from the crystal flowed unto Solo which gave him enough energy to move out of the way in time.

However, since it was just a tiny crystal, the effect wore off in a matter of seconds which left Solo drained once again. The mettaur lifted the hammer a final time before suddenly glowing brighter and dropping the hammer. It started acting strangely which confused Solo. Finally, green lights shot out of the mettaur and it eventually exploded leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Aurora finally finished off the rest of the viruses and appeared beside Solo. "Are you alright?" Aurora asked as Solo released his wave fusion and sat down.

"Yeah…what just happened?" He asked Aurora who was stared at the crystals for a moment then looked back at Solo. "It overloaded," Aurora replied and Solo repeated her statement in a confused tone.

"Yes…the power of the crystal ran out and left the virus to self-destruct but you…you didn't explode when the power you had ran out. Then that means…you really are from Mu…" She said.

Both paused for a bit but Solo finally spoke. "You're…a priestess aren't you…?" Solo asked which made Aurora gasp. "How…do you know about priestesses?" She in turn asked and Solo closed his eyes.

"My big sister…Meina…was also a priestess of Mu. She helped the people whenever she could. Everyone looked up to her because she was so kind to everyone…but one day…when I was only 4 years old and she was 13. She died…" Aurora's eyes widened and she grasped her left arm.

"None of us know what happened. She just suddenly collapsed and went into a coma. For 3 months…she was just lying on a bed and we couldn't do anything about it and then one night…she finally passed away," Solo explained which left a tear on Aurora's eyes. "I'm so sorry…" She said as she wiped her tears away.

"I thought I was the only one left from Mu but I guess I was wrong. But…why…why did are you with Celestia?" The Murian asked and Aurora turned her head away. "I…can't tell you. Good bye," She said as she ran off leaving the area in a flash of light.

Laplace sighed at the fact that their only source of information left. "Well there she goes again…" The EM being said and Solo stood up and looked at the crystals one more time before leaving the area.

From the wave road, Solo stared at the ruins for a few moments recalling everything that had just happened. From the his past, to the crystals and Aurora or as he'd like to call her: Priestess of Mu

"I still need to know more…" He quietly mumbled to himself.

* * *

And that wraps up chapter 10. Please put any comments you'd like to put now or if you have any suggestions that you'd like for the story. This chapter was pretty interesting to write since i opened up more of Solo's past and a little bit on Aurora too. Well, hope to see you again soon with a new chapter. See you


	11. To planet AM

Hi everybody. In this chapter you'll see something familiar in the first part. I'm sure about 75% or more would be able to tell what I"m talking about once you've read it. Now, we start the chapter.

* * *

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia  
Chapter 11: To planet AM

Solo had gone to the place where the battle with Ra Mu had taken place years ago. It was in this place where he had met Laplace and the place that he had once again gone to for answers.

In the lower part of the ruins, green crystals had shown up which weren't there before when Solo first checked the area. He also met with Aurora of Celestia and both of them had to fight some viruses that had been in hiding there.

During the battle, Solo had absorbed the power of one of the crystals. After the battle, Aurora explained that only a person from Mu would be able to run out of energy from the crystal and still be breathing. In the end, Solo tried to ask why she had joined Celestia but she said she couldn't tell him and immediately left.

* * *

It's been three days since Geo was confined in the hospital and until now…he still is. "…I'm bored…" Geo yawned as he flipped through numerous channels not seeing anything of interest. Seeing Geo sigh made Mega want to sigh as well.

"It's been a long time since I've been in a human's hospital but it's still as boring as ever…" The AM-ian said disappointedly as Geo continued to scan through the channels until finally his MPWS beeped.

Geo took a peek at his new message and frowned as he read it. "What's wrong Geo?" Mega asked as he floated over to Geo's side. "The lessons for today…and more homework," Replied Geo with his head down.

"Heh…that prez just won't give you a break huh?" Mega commented with a chuckle. "Anyway, it's for your own good so deal with it," He continued which made Geo frown even more. "Easy for you to say…you're not the one doing it,"

Geo switched the channel again and loud voices suddenly filled the room which made Geo drop the remote but immediately catch it and turn the volume down. The program currently on was apparently about a court trial with the attorney currently shouting his lungs out as he slammed his palms on the court table.

The door suddenly opened and both Pat and Luna's heads immediately stuck out. "What was that loud noise!? I thought you were having a heart attack or something," Luna said as they entered the room and closed the door.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry about that…I was just flipping channels when this one suddenly came up," A startled Geo said as he put the remote down and Luna sat on the edge of the bed while Pat leaned his back on the wall. "The others should be here soon. I think they had something to take care of," Pat explained.

"Oh by the way Geo, did you get the homework? I asked Mr. Shepar to send it to you since all of us are assigned a specific topic," Luna asked and Geo frowned again as he remembered the message he just got. "Yeah…I got it alright…"

Luna stared at the Monitor which showed a supposedly fierce battle in the court room. "Wow…these guys sure are giving it all they've got. Hey Geo, turn the volume up a bit would you?" Luna said and Geo pressed the volume button a few times until the volume was satisfactory.

The four stared attentively at the large monitor as the persecutor and the attorney continued their arguments. The attorney wore a blue suit and had spiky hair while the persecutor looked like an old man with glasses.

"So…who do you think is the right minded guy and the lying little baby?" Mega suddenly said which startled Luna and Pat but Geo seemed to be used to it already. Luna took out her MPWS, pressed a button, and the whole room was scanned of EM waves making Mega visible without looking through the MPWS. Apparently this feature only worked in medium sized spaces and nothing larger.

"I think it's the guy in the blue suit…something about him seems…right," Geo muttered and Mega smiled. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing," He said and the group looked back at the monitor to see the blue suited man reveal something which made his opponent look like he had just seen a ghost.

The whole group could tell now who was the right minded one. "It's definitely the blue suit guy," Everyone said confidently as the persecutor struggled to keep his voice from shrinking and the witness struggled from tearing his own head off.

Finally, the judge made his final decision which declared the defendant innocent of the charges given to him. The attorney sighed in relief as the defendant danced around in joy. "Now that's what I call Justice," Mega said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The window on Geo's left suddenly slid open and a loud voice rang in his ear. "Hey Geo!" Harpnote greeted cheerfully and loudly which made Geo drop the remote again but this time unable to catch it but fortunately Pat did. "Phew…that was close," He said with a smile and handed Geo the remote.

"Oops…sorry," Harpnote said as she switched back to her human form and entered the room through the window with Bud following behind although he had to squeeze In a bit.

"So did you guys manage to finish the project?" Luna asked the two and they nodded in reply. "Yup. We submitted it just in time," Sonia replied and Luna looked at Bud. "Bud, make sure you do your part of the project as soon as you can and NOT when the period's about to end next time ok? You're already lucky to have a partner you know?" Luna scolded.

Bud bowed slightly in apology "Y-Yeah…I'm sorry prez and you too Sonia," He said. Even though Bud does a lot of wrong things he always makes it a point to apologize. "It's okay, really," Sonia said as she waved her hands left and right.

Luna's focus switched back to Geo who was currently talking to Mega. "Hey Geo, when do you plan on checking out? Your wounds look like their completely healed to me," Luna asked as she observed Geo's condition. "Actually, I'm checking in a few hours. I feel pretty fine now," The boy assured as he moved his arms rapidly back and forth.

Sonia couldn't help but feel a little doubt in that statement. "Are you sure you're okay? Your wounds seemed pretty bad at first…" She asked recalling how badly injured Geo was after the fight with Shinn.

"It's the synchronization rate, Sonia. Me and Geo's synchronization rate's reached a point where he gains even a tiny bit of Rockman's abilities," Mega explained and Bud's eyes widened. "So you mean Geo could shoot beams and stuff out of his hand in human form!?" Bud asked as he tried to imagine what that would actually look like.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the incredibly weird question and Mega slapped his hand on his forehead. "I don't mean it that way you idiot. I meant he ONLY gains physical attributes like a strengthened body or quicker speed," The AM-ian explained again making Bud blush a bit in embarrassment.

Sonia let out a sigh of relief at Mega's explanation. "I see, so Geo really does recover fast now. That's good to know. It would've been cooler if Geo could actually turn his hand into a buster though," Sonia joked with a grin.

"I don't really think that's ever gonna happen," Geo said disappointingly. Sonia had a point though. It really would have been more convenient if Geo could use his wave form's powers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours, Geo finally checked out of the hospital and the group was currently at the bus stop about to go their separate ways. Luna was about to step into the bus when she overheard Geo's conversation with Mega and Sonia.

"So kid, I'm guessing you're heading to Amaken next right?" Mega asked completely sure that he was gonna do just that. "Yeah…I need to talk to him about what recently happened. Maybe he knows something about it," Geo replied.

"Hey, could I tag along with you guys?" Sonia asked once again hoping to hear a yes. "You really have a lot of free time on your hands don't you?" Mega curiously asked and Harp popped out of Sonia's MPWS. "Well, Sonia hardly had any free time in the past so now that she finally has some, it's rather hard for her to find things to do," The FM-ian explained making Sonia chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure, you can come along. I don't really see why not," Geo replied and Sonia's face lit up once again. "Thanks a bunch!" The cheerful girl said.

Luna decided to step out of the bus making Geo and Sonia turn their attention to her. "Luna, what's wrong? Was that the wrong bus?" Sonia asked concerned.

"No. I've decided to come along with you guys," Luna said with a brush of her hair. Geo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh, why? Do you have something to take care of a Amaken?"

"Not in particular. Besides, I'm also curious about that new power you gained," Luna explained but Geo still had a confused look.

"What? You guys gotta problem with that?" Luna said with the all familiar threatening stare that could even be a match for even Solo's. Everyone (including Mega) let out a nervous chuckle. "N-No…of course not," Geo replied as he felt a sweat drop drip down his cheek.

The bus to Amaken arrived and everyone (except Pat and Bud who had already left earlier) got on the bus and headed to Amaken. The trip lasted for about 15 minutes. During that time, Geo and co. talked about the events that happened three days ago. They also talked about school and the lessons Geo had missed because the former topic was getting a little too gloomy.

The group was now at the reception desk waiting for Aaron Boreal to come and get them. After a minute of waiting, a metal door opened automatically and Aaron greeted the group with a warm smile. "Geo, you're okay! I'm sorry I couldn't come visit you because I recently discovered something and needed to research on it. Neither me nor Tom have gotten that much sleep at all these past few days," Geo and the rest could see that Aaron really did look a little sleepy.

"Was it really that serious?" Geo asked before Aaron let out a small yawn. "Yeah, it is. Follow me. I'll show you," Aaron walked towards the elevator with the others following behind. They eventually reached Aaron's lab and the first thing they saw was a napping Tom Dubius who was mumbling something in his sleep.

"I think it's best if we don't wake him up for now. He's worked for even more hours then me," Aaron said and they proceeded through another door which lead to a room with a giant monitor. Aaron immediately switched on the monitor and a large blue and yellow circle appeared on the screen.

"Planet AM?" Mega quickly recognized his home planet as it flashed on the screen. "Yes, that's right. Here, take a look at this," Aaron said and the screen immediately showed numerous voids enveloping some of the areas of the planet.

"What the hell are those? It looks like some black hole or something like that…" Mega complained but was interrupted by a small screen that popped up in front of the group. "King Cepheus!" Ophiuca and Harp said as they both came out of their MPWS's.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? Back to the topic at hand, these 'voids' have started appearing all throughout planet AM. Some of the inhabitants have already been sucked inside those voids and we have yet to hear from them. We have tried numerous times to access those voids but none of our methods have worked thus far. There is also a high possibility that Celestia is making a move. It seems that the void consists of strong EM waves and is only accessible to someone who also has strong EM waves. This leads us to our last option: The wave warriors of earth,"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo and his friends felt excitement yet nervousness rush through their veins. "Y-You mean us right?" Sonia muttered with excitement in her voice.

"That is correct. All of you are our last hope. Rescue those lost in the voids and find the cause of all of this so we may put an end to it. We will be supporting you all the way in this mission. Will you accept it?" Cepheus pleaded.

Geo and friends nodded with a smile. "Of course we will," Geo replied confidently with a grin. "You have my thanks," Cepheus bowed his head in gratitude and thanked them.

Geo suddenly remembered why he had come to Amaken In the first place and immediately brought up the topic. He started from his battle with Shinn up to the part where he had been granted a new power from Alexander from the former Celestia.

Cepheus rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. "I have heard stories about them before. They were once an organization formed to help all of those on their planet. Planet Crasus: the holder of the Illuminis which carried amazing and extraordinary energy. This planet however, no longer exists. A man named Sevon sought the Illuminis and almost obtained it for himself if it wasn't for the final plan of Celestia which was to destroy the Illuminis even if it meant destroying the whole planet itself," Cepheus explained.

"That's…such a sad thing," Sonia muttered as she held her left arm and titled her head downwards. "Indeed, but it seems they are passing their wishes down to you, Geo Stellar. They believe that you have the strength to stop this new threat. I for one, also believe in your power. Dismissed," Cepheus said before finally closing the monitor.

Aaron cleared his throat to catch the group's attention. "By the way Geo, you said that you had gained a new power from this Alexander right? He asked and Geo nodded in reply. "Hmm…I wonder if it has something to do with the EM storage throughout your body. Follow me please," Aaron signalled Everyone to follow him into an examining room.

In the room, Aaron asked Geo to lie down on a capsule like machine and started scanning him while Mega, the two girls and their partners watched curiously.

After a few minutes, Aaron stopped the machine and signalled Geo to come out of the capsule-like machine. "So how was it?" Geo asked and Aaron flashed a screen in front of them which showed a green outline of Geo's body. "Huh? What's that red thing that keeps circling around Geo's body?" Luna asked as she noticed a red wave moving around.

"It's what we call 'enigma waves'. Enigma waves are EM waves that have abnormal amounts of energy that are even higher than what the OOParts possessed. This much energy would equal the life force of about two people" Aaron explained and the group gasped.

"There's that much energy inside me!?" Geo shouted in surprise. "Yes, it seems that Alexander gave you his entire life force and that's why he disappeared after. I'm surprised that your body could hold that much energy. Heck, your body still has space for even more waves but I guess you have the EM resonator and Rockman to thank. But…" Aaron stopped talking making Geo repeat the same word.

"Having this much energy…could be very dangerous…" Aaron mumbled which made their eyes widened. "It could be dangerous? Why?" Sonia asked feeling very worried.

"I think I can answer that…" Mega said before explaining. "Remember what happened to the Illuminis? Celestia overloaded it with even more power to make it self-destruct taking the whole friggin' planet along with it," Mega guessed and Aaron nodded with a frown. "That's right…although you won't actually explode, there could be other effects if that power you have would go out of control. There's also something else…"

"W-What...?" Geo hesitated to ask but he did anyway. "It seems that the enigma waves are directly connected to your psyche and your brain waves. Meaning there is a chance that it may react differently depending on your mental state. My point of all this is…be careful when you use that power…alright?" Aaron finished leaving everyone with a worried look on their faces.

Sonia tried to once again lift the mood of everyone. "I-I'm sure nothing bad will happen…right Geo?" Sonia said trying to think positive. Luna also tried to do the same. "Of course nothing will happen. Geo's not stupid enough to let something like that happen," The blonde said and Geo started to smile.

"Yeah…I won't let it get to me. Umm…Luna are you saying that I actually am stupid but not THAT stupid…?" Geo once again hesitated to ask but once again did anyway hoping she wouldn't blaze up.

Unfortunately, she did. "Grrr...are you trying to be a smart mouth!?" Luna held up a fist and chased after Geo who had started running while apologizing continuously.

Sonia and Boreal couldn't help but chuckle at how they were acting. It was like a cat and mouse chase only the mouse was actually apologizing to the cat and begging for its life.

"So, I guess something big's waiting for us at planet AM huh?" Sonia asked Aaron who smiled in response. "Yeah, but I'm sure you guys will push through in the end. After all, you guys always do," He replied as they watched the chase continue and Geo continue to beg for mercy in repeated apologies.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Geo continuously said but that didn't really help. "Get back here you darn smart alec!!"

* * *

Well that ends this chapter. Next time, Geo and friends will be going to planet AM to find out what's going on. I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter and right now I'm still thinking of how to design planet AM and how things would turn out on that planet. Well, bye for now


	12. Minotaur

Hey guys, just a reminder before we start. The MPWS can make a whole area scanned of EM waves so if some people are able to see Mega or other EM related things then it's because of the MPWS. Also, I will only refer Geo to Rockman and the others to their wave forms only if they've already wave fused.

Actually, I'll only be using Rockman, Harpnote and Thelta for now. Solo, Bud, and Luna will still stay the same until further notice.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 12: Minotaur

After three days in the hospital because of the battle with Shinn, Geo had finally recovered completely. After he had checked out, he and Mega went to AMAKEN along with Sonia, Luna and their partners.

At AMAKEN, Aaron Boreal and King Cepheus discovered multiple 'voids' in some areas on Planet AM. Seeing that there was no other option left, Cepheus asked Geo and co. for their help which they readily agreed to.

Aaron also checked up on Geo's new power and discovered an abnormally powerful type of EM wave called 'enigma waves' which would have either a positive or negative effect on Geo. Now, the group prepares for their travel to planet AM…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Geo…wake up kid. I said…WAKE UP!" An irritated Mega shouted as he pushed Geo off his bed to finally wake him up. "Ow ow ow…what was that for?" A sleepy Geo complained rubbing his forehead in pain. Mega quickly pointed at the clock which Geo looked at suddenly feeling very awake.

"I OVERSLEPT!!?? W-What happened to the alarm!?" Geo asked himself as he checked the clock. Apparently he had set it for 8:30 P.M. instead of 8:30 A.M. which would mean that it would alarm later on at night. He was supposed to meet up with everyone at 9:30 but it was now 9:13.

Geo quickly rushed to get changed and tripped a few times because of this as Mega watched the panicked boy move at ultra-fast speed. "_Whoa…why can't he be like this everyday?" _He jokingly thought to himself right before Geo tripped one last time.

After changing (which took a mere 2 minutes), Geo rushed downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was ready. "It's not like you to over sleep Geo. Did you sleep well last night?" Hope Stellar asked as Geo sat down and quickly started eating. "Actually, it was the clock's fault," Geo said and Mega shrugged.

"More like it's your fault for screwing up the alarm time," Mega fired back and Geo almost chocked on his food. "You really shouldn't eat so fast or you'll end up spitting out everything you just ate," His mom warned as Geo continued to eat.

"I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up so I have a good reason for eating this fast," Geo said with his mouth full so it was a bit hard to understand.

"So…you're really going_ there_ aren't you?" Hope suddenly asked which made Geo stop eating for a moment. He had told him mom about the trip to planet AM last night so he knew what she was talking about. "Yeah…I have to," Geo replied which made his mom frown a bit.

"Just be careful out there ok?" Hope asked with a small smile and Geo nodded. "I will, don't worry mom," Geo assured which made his mother smile wider.

"Well, you better get going now. You don't want your friends to wait do you?" At that, Geo stood up, thanked his mom, and exited the house after one last look of gratitude at his mom. Hope's eyes focused on the running Geo as she stood at the door.

"He's becoming more and more like you everyday, Kelvln…" She said with before calling Mega's attention who was about to follow after Geo.

"Mega…watch over Geo…make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless ok?" Hope asked the Am-ian who nodded. "Sure thing," He replied and quickly floated away to catch up to Geo.

Geo looked at his watch to see that it was already 9:35. He wasn't really that late but that's not really an excuse in Luna's point of view. Geo could already see his friends at the bus stop which made him run faster. In a few seconds, he finally got there but needed a few more seconds to catch his breath.

"Sorry…I'm late…clock…messed up…" Geo tried to say between breaths. "Uh Geo, are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon race then ran a 500 meter sprint," Sonia immediately asked and Geo held up a thumbs up sign while desperately trying to gasp for air.

"More importantly…YOU"RE LATE. I'll let it slide for now but you better not try something like that again understand?" Luna interrupted and Geo could only hold up another thumbs up since his mouth was currently being used for breathing in large amounts of air.

Pat suddenly got the group's attention by asking a question. "So, has anyone seen Solo around? I mean, he _is_ on our side after all, right?" The green haired boy asked but no one really had an answer to that until Geo finally could talk again.

"He'll pop out sooner or later. He usually does. Heck, even if I didn't send him a message he'd most likely find out about what's going on anyway." Geo said sounding pretty sure of his answer. "If you say so," Pat replied raising both hands.

The bus to AMAKEN finally arrived and the group boarded the floating vehicle which led them to the laboratory. As soon as they got off the bus, they immediately caught sight of Solo who was leaning his back on the outer walls while crossing his arms and closing his eyes which he opened as soon as Geo approached him.

"You people are too slow." The Murian complained as he stood up straight. "So, you got the message after all," Geo said but Solo just shrugged.

"I deleted it as soon as I saw it. I already knew what was happening even before you sent me that pointless message," Solo replied in an almost insulting tone which made Geo's eye twitch. "You didn't have to make it sound that useless…" Geo said as if an arrow had just hit his head but he knew Solo wasn't really the sensitive type anyway.

The group then continued on to AMAKEN where they saw Aaron Boreal standing at the entrance. He was a bit surprised to see Solo there but Geo explained that he wasn't an enemy anymore but an important ally.

"Alright then, follow me everyone," Aaron signalled and the group followed him to a place beyond the lab. It was on a floor between the lab floor and the roof top.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the elevator door opened, the group immediately saw a large floating shuttle with the symbol of AMAKEN on it. The area was more or less like a hangar with the roof automatically opening.

Mega put up a confused look. "Hey Aaron, why can't we just wave fuse and take the wave road like I got here in the first place?" Mega asked remembering that he had taken the wave road to earth from planet FM. Suddenly, a floating screen appeared in front of them to reveal king Cepheus once again.

"That's because there are a large amount of viruses lurking near earth. If you take the wave road now then you'll just come in contact with them. My soldiers are currently in battle with them so it will give you time to sneak by them," Cepheus explained as another screen flashed showing the battle between the viruses and the FM-ian soldiers. The viruses' numbers already in the thousands while the soldiers only in the hundreds.

"There's that many of them!?" Geo complained and Cepheus rubbed his chin. "It's probably because Celestia is trying to stop anyone and anything from going to Planet AM and they know that the only ones who can stop them live on earth," The king replied.

"So we're taking this shuttle instead?" Solo said and Boreal nodded. "Right you are. This shuttle can travel a lot faster than travelling manually on the wave roads so I'm sure you'll manage to sneak by the viruses with this. It's only a prototype so it can't travel as far as planet AM. The shuttle will lead you to one of our new satellites called 'Elenia' which is a little near planet AM. From satellite Elenia you'll have to travel using the wave road. There are still viruses near planet AM but they're way lesser than the ones surrounding earth," Aaron explained and Cepheus grinned.

"Plus the AM sages have already dispatched their own unit to rebel against the viruses around planet AM," The green FM-ian said which made Geo smile.

"The AM sages. It's been so long since I've seen them," Geo said recalling the events 4 years ago before the elevator suddenly beeped and the door swung opened revealing Tom Dubius who immediately walked towards them.

"You'll be needing these," He said handing everyone a device similar to the EM resonators attached to their MPWS's. Solo didn't have one however.

"What are these?" Luna asked curiously checking the device from top to bottom. "These devices are also EM resonators but these new ones now have the data from your level 2 forms saved in it meaning your level 2 forms will activate automatically when you wave fuse," Tom explained earning some praise from the group.

"I guess that's what you can expect from the 'king of inventions'," Aaron commented making Tom let out some sort of confident yet slightly eerie laughter.

Cepheus cleared his throat and got the group's attention. "All of you should get going soon. I'm not sure how long we can hold off the viruses. I'm counting on all of you. Give it your all," Cepheus said and Ophiuca, Taurus, Alpha, Harp and Mega replied with a loyal nod. The humans also did the same except for Solo who practically didn't care and Laplace who was once again in lullaby land much to Solo's irritation.

"Alright, Let's go," Geo confidently said and the group boarded the shuttle one by one. As soon as all of them boarded, the shuttle immediately rose up and started to take off. Aaron and Tom watched as the shuttle sped off into the distance. "Good luck and come back safe you guys," Aaron mumbled to himself as the shuttle finally disappeared from their sight.

On the shuttle, Geo and his friends were stuck listening to the matter wave pilot's lecture about safety and stuff like that. "Geez…why does the pilot still have to give us a lecture that we usually get in plane rides…?" Sonia complained to Geo who was sitting beside her on a window seat.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one that built this…" Geo said as he looked out the window to see nothing but space. "We must really be far from the viruses coz' I don't see a thing out there," The energetic girl said as she also looked out the same window.

Sonia switched her view back to Geo who didn't look to happy and instead seemed in deep thought. "Geo? Are you feeling alright? You look a little gloomy," She remarked as she waved her hand in front of Geo's face.

"I'm fine. It's just that…something doesn't feel right. This is going a little too smoothly. If Celestia really wanted to keep us out then they should be doing more than just dispatching viruses," Geo said as he continued to look out the window.

"Well…I guess we can hope they screwed up with their planning or something," Sonia said before looking at Geo's MPWS. "Hey Mega, what kind of place is planet AM anyway? Does it look like earth or something totally different?"

Mega grinned and crossed his arms. "You'll find out soon enough. I don't wanna spoil the details right now so the only thing I'll be telling you is that our destination is the capital of Planet AM. It's called Lagard city," The blue armoured FM-ian explained.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound that you would normally hear on a plane. This was followed by a message from the matter wave pilot. "Attention passengers. We are nearing our destination. Please fasten your seatbelts for landing," The pilot instructed and seatbelts automatically wrapped themselves around everyone.

"This really IS based on a plane ride…" Geo muttered as he compared the similarities of the two.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group had just stepped out of the shuttle and were now at satellite Elenia..The matter wave pilot also got down from the shuttle to guide everyone.

"Now that we're at the satellite, you should head to the wave road that leads to planet AM. Follow me please," The matter wave then led everyone to an area where wave roads 5 times larger than ordinary ones intersected.

"The one you'll be taking is…that one," The matter wave pointed to the large wave road on the right. The group then changed to their wave forms and immediately rode the one instructed by the pilot.

From the distance, Rockman and the rest could see flashes of light which made Geo stop making Solo accidentally bump him from behind. "What do you think you're doing?" Solo asked irritatingly but Geo just stared at the flashing lights. "We've gotta help them. Those guys…are fighting for us," Geo said making everyone else stop.

Mega materialized in front of Geo suddenly. "Geo, those guys are fighting so that we'll be able to get through to planet AM. If we stay here then the viruses will only grow in number which would be bad for us and those guys that are already fighting. We need to keep moving,"

Rockman paused for a bit but eventually gave in to Mega's words. "Yeah…let's go. We can't waste any more time getting to planet AM," Geo turned his head back to the winding wave road and started moving once again with his friends following behind.

After a few minutes, the group neared their destination but that wasn't the only thing that was close. A lone figure stood in the distance on the wave road. Rockman and the others wondered what or who it was as they drew closer to it. The closer they got, the more human the figure looked until finally, they finally confirmed that it was a figure standing before them.

It was a large man with an equally large purple axe. Just like Shinn, he didn't have armor and instead wore a black and white robe which signified that he was a member of Celestia. He had dark brown hair which reached his eyebrows and a scruffy beard. He looked even taller then Bud and seemed to be in his late 30's.

"Hey there youngsters. Sorry but I don't think I can let you pass. Not yet at least," The large man had a sort of cowboy accent to it. He then swung his axe and a strong gust blew at the group for about 5 seconds.

"Tch…I knew they had something else planned for us. Don't let your guard down everyone," Rockman ordered as everyone put up a battle stance.

The large man held up one hand forward. "Whoa whoa…hold your horses. You kids these days have no manners. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name…is Minotaur. If you're thinking of fighting me all at once then your mistaken. I also brought these for you to play with,"

Suddenly, two black figures appeared beside Minotaur. Their skin was black and they had armor of the same color. They didn't have legs but instead floated like the FM-ians and also had violet eyes which all in all, made them look like demons if anything else.

Minotaur cracked his knuckles and moved his left arm rapidly in circles. "Now then…let's get started shall we?" Minotaur immediately signalled the two shadow figures to attack the group. One aimed its claw at Rockman while the other at Solo who both jumped backwards to dodge it.

"Split up!" Both of them immediately shouted to their comrades who immediately jumped unto different wave roads with the three enemies following after them. On the left wave road were Bud and Thelta facing off against one of the shadow creatures. On the right, Luna and Harpnote were fighting the other shadow figure while Rockman and Solo were battling Minotaur.

Bud and Thelta were going with the orthodox front liner and support strategy with Bud fighting close quarters and Thelta trying to get a good shot at the shadow. Almost every time Thelta shoots however, the shadow immediately dodges by a mere inch then goes back to the offensive where it uses its speed to dodge Bud's attacks. Bud in turn blocks the strikes that come from the shadow.

"Taurus called out to his partner. "Hey, I don't think fighting head on would do us any good. Try that new trick I told you about," The FM-ian instructed and Bud nodded in response. "Eat this! Flamethrower!" Bud immediately put both fists forward and large flames spat out causing the shadow to be surrounded by flames. The shadow then realized it had nowhere to go but up. The shadow hoped to jump but saw that Thelta was already above it.

"All right! It's your turn Pat buku'!" Alpha said and floating yellow triangles formed around the gun barrels. "100 bullets!" Thelta shouted and started pulling both triggers at an incredible speed causing the dual guns to shoot beams just as quick and numerous. The shadow put up a defensive stance but the number of beams were too much for it too handle and it eventually exploded due to damage.

"And you're out!" Bud shouted with a lift of his fist as the shadow turned into dust which faded away. "That went well. Good thing we had these new EM resonators. This would've been hard if it weren't for these," Thelta said with a smile.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Harpnote and Luna also had an upper hand against the shadow. The two girls had a plan to catch the fast shadow but each time it failed but that wasn't their main objective. It was a trial and error procedure to see how far the shadow would dodge an attack so they could capture it.

"Okay…let's try this one more time," Luna suggested and Harpnote nodded. "Shocknote!" a large electric note shot at the shadow who dodged to the right. Based on previous trials, the two knew now where it would move. As soon as it dodged, Even before it dodged, Luna had already summoned a battle card.

"Battle card! Catcher!" A large box mouth appeared from below where the shadow dodged. It was timed perfectly and the shadow was now trapped inside the large mouth. The two girls got ready to attack the trapped shadow with full force.

"Shock note amplified!" "Gorgon Flash!" The two girls fired at the large mouth completely annihilating it along with the trapped shadow inside. The two let out a sigh of relief as the shadow turned into dust.

"That went well," Luna commented with a brush of her blonde hair. "Yeah it did. By the way, didn't that catcher battle card look a little creepy?" Harpnote asked making Luna blink twice before answering the out of nowhere question. "Uh…maybe…I guess," She replied moving her eyes in different directions.

Now that the two shadows were gone there was only Minotaur remaining. The previous fights had something in common: teamwork. This was something Rockman and Solo were having a bit of trouble finding…

"Yahoo! Here I come!" The large and energetic Minotaur said as he clashed his axe with Solo's sword. Rockman tried to attack from behind but Minotaur immediately sensed him coming and jumped upwards making Rockman accidentally bump into Solo.

"Idiot…watch where you're swinging or I'll chop your head off," Solo threatened as he rubbed his forehead. He looked over Rockman's shoulder to see Minotaur getting ready to attack from behind Rockman which Solo retaliated by creating a purple wave with a swing of his sword. Rockman immediately ducked because it would've hit him first before hitting the enemy.

"Arrgghh…warn me before you do that! You REALLY could have chopped my head off that time!" Rockman complained and Solo shrugged. "And your point is?" He replied with a smug which irritated Rockman.

"Why you little…" Before Rockman could finish, the two suddenly sensed Minotaur above. "No slacking off yougins'. Axe Crash!" Minotaur slammed his axe on the wave road which created a strong force which threw the two back in opposite directions. Even though the situation wasn't so good for them, Rockman and Solo continued to argue.

"Grrr…stop getting in my way," Solo said irritatingly and Rockman felt his eye twitch. "You're the one getting in my way," Rockman fired back. Minotaur was stuck in the middle of the two while listening to their 'conversation'. "Um…fellas…I think you're forgetting about someone," Minotaur said depressed as if a giant rock had hit his head.

The two looked at Minotaur with blazing eyes. "That's it…I'm getting really pissed. This ends now!" Rockman shouted as a bright light surrounded him transforming him into guardian form. Solo raised his EM arm and purple flames suddenly enveloped Solo's body.

"Cavalry flame!" Rockman raised his sword and blue flames rose below Minotaur. He managed to avoid being burned by the flames but had to defend against an incoming gigantic purple aura in the shape of a demon face. The attack managed to knock back Minotaur but he quickly stood up again. "That's some firepower you got there," Minotaur whistled.

Finally, the others arrived to back up Rockman and Solo. Seeing that he was greatly outnumbered, Minotaur smiled and put his axe back. "Well, I think it's about time for me to get goin' now. I think I've stalled enough. See ya youngsters later," The large man quickly disappeared unto a familiar circle just like the one when they fought Shinn.

"Darn…he escaped," Rockman mumbled. "I think that was because of your thrash-like teamwork," Mega insulted and both Rockman and Solo stayed quiet until another thought passed Geo's mind. "What did he mean by stalling? Was Celestia planning something else?" He asked himself but couldn't figure out why or what.

"Well, there's no point in thinking about it now. Anyway, we still need to get to Lagard City," Mega said and the group proceeded to planet AM.

As they moved along, Rockman continuously thought about Minotaur's last words and what he could have meant by them…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And cut. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, Geo and the others finally arrive in planet AM where they will meet the AM sages once again. I personally enjoyed the fight where Solo and Rockman had to team up. It was fun messing around with them and I might make this as a running joke unless it's a really serious battle or if an event changes the cooperation of the two. Well, see you later.


	13. Planet AM

Hey again. So now I have a little something at the end of this chapter and all the other chapters to come so you'll see it later. I'm having a bit of trouble describing Planet AM so I might elaborate more on the details on later chapters. Well, here we go.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 13: Planet AM

Geo and his friends had attempted to travel to planet AM in hopes of meeting up with the AM sages and to find out the cause of the mysterious voids around certain areas in planet AM.

The group had taken a shuttle to a new satellite which was called satellite Elenia. From there they rode the wave road leading to planet AM. Unfortunately, the group's plan of sneaking right by Celestia failed as another member of Celestia intervened: A large and energetic man named Minotaur.

Harpnote, Luna, Thelta and Bud managed to defeat their respective enemies but the same couldn't be said for Rockman and Solo. In the end, Minotaur retreated leaving his last words echoing in everyone's minds

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group was now on the wave roads of planet AM but couldn't see anything below because of the high altitude. Mega was currently in front leading the group to their destination but paused when he heard Luna complain. "Hey Mega, when do we actually reach Lagard City because this is getting tiring," The blonde said.

"Quit your whining already. We're almost there," Mega said before moving on with the others following closely behind. Even though he said they were close, they couldn't see even the slightest thing in sight.

Everyone eventually arrived at a point where the wave road no longer extended. Geo looked around but still couldn't see anything. "Huh? What now, Mega?" He said and Mega brought up a floating screen. "Just watch," The FM-ian said as he started typing something on the monitor. After a few moments, he finally stopped typing and the words "Password accepted" appeared on the screen.

Suddenly, a circle of yellow light immediately surrounded the group. Everyone looked around in confusion. "W-What's happening?" Rockman said just before the circle enveloped them like a small dome making the group vanish from sight.

A few moments later, the group appeared in a vast city floating about 50 feet above the water. Mountains surrounded the numerous buildings that looked much bigger then most of the ones on earth. The whole city consisted of many giant wave roads that were a transparent light blue. Below the city was a gigantic circular seal that shone brightly on the surface of the water. Some of the intersecting wave roads led to large platforms which contained large buildings.

There was one thing that stood out though. There was a huge castle that was way larger then any of the modern buildings. The castle's design caught everyone's attention since the only time they've ever seen one was in the movies. The castle looked different than a normal medieval castle in that it has modern weaponry around it and an emblem of planet AM which vaguely had some features of the AM sages mixed with it.

"Let's get moving," Mega ordered and the group proceeded to the castle.

The castle looked a bit different on the outside than on the inside. Inside, it had the structure of a castle but devices maybe slightly advanced than the ones on earth. Around the castle were different panels that could be used to easily get to other areas in the castle. There were also other devices that made the castle look modern in the inside.

Mega eventually led them to the top floor and were currently standing outside a large brown and gold door. "This place is really something," Harpnote mentioned as she looked around the place. Mega grinned and crossed his arms before the large door started to open revealing a wide room with steel pillars and a red carpet rolled all the way to the end of the room where everyone proceeded to.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived, the AM sage known as Pegasus Magic appeared before them. "Greetings to you, Geo Stellar. It has been a long while since I've seen you last," said the AM sage making Rockman smile. "It's really great to see you guys again," Rockman said as he bowed his head slightly.

The AM sage stepped forward a bit. "Unto the matter at hand, you do know the reason we have called you hear correct?" He asked and everyone nodded in response. Pegasus Magic then started explaining.

"As you all know, there have been mysterious appearances of voids around certain areas in planet AM. Now, planet AM consists of four phases each consisting of large crystals which are located at the very centers of those phases. Those crystals are the life force of this planet. Phase 1 which is situated in the air which Dragon Sky rules over. Then phase two which I rule over. The crystal is situated in the very depths of this castle. Next is phase 3 which lies beyond the seal on the surface of the water below this city which is ruled by Leo Kingdom. Finally, phase 4 which is situated even deeper than phase 3 where the largest crystal sleeps. Neither me nor my companions guard it because it is guarded by the other 3 crystals' power," Pegasus Magic concluded.

"So where are the voids located anyway?" Rockman asked and 5 screens were brought up. One was in the shape of a black tornado swirling around in the air ferociously. Another was a black whirlpool situated deep underwater. The third was a sort off black hole in a vast forest. The fourth screen showed a black tree surrounded by shallow waters. The last monitor showed a statue with a great dark aura oozing from it located in a large cave.

Solo was leaning his back on one of the pillars when he noticed something familiar. "That statue…is a statue of Ra Mu…" He said staring making the group fix their focus on that monitor. "H-He's right…what could Celestia be doing with something like that?" Harpnote mumbled as the group stared at the stone.

"Unfortunately, we cannot leave our places and none of our soldiers are able to approach any of these objects. Furthermore, we do not know exactly what Celestia is planning but it may have something to do with the power of the crystals. This is why we need you to investigate this matter," Pegasus Magic said.

"Leave it to us. We'll take care of it," Rockman said confidently and Pegasus Magic nodded. "Thank you, Geo Stellar. We are counting on all of your efforts. This planet's fate is in your hands. Now, we need to make preparations," He said.

"Preparations? For what?" Thelta asked curiously and The AM sage explained. "The area surrounding those 'voids' have high energy frequencies which could be dangerous to whoever proceeds through them. Our technology is able to manipulate those energies and weaken them so you may safely proceed through them. It may take us about a day to prepare it for you so you should use this time to rest and prepare as well," He suggested.

"Come on, why don't I we take a stroll around the city?. We don't really have a choice but to wait anyway," Sonia suggested. "She's right. We should just use this time to rest and relax for awhile," Mega agreed so the group bid the AM sages good bye for now and exited the castle.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they exited the castle, Mega noticed that everyone was still in their wave forms. "Uh you know, you don't have to stay in those forms," The AM-ian mentioned and Harp interrupted. "Yup, as soon as all of you stepped unto this planet, your bodies were immediately mixed with EM waves. Especially you Geo. The EM readings in your body are already more than enough even without the mix of EM waves." The instrument FM-ian said.

When everyone reverted to their human forms, they were still standing on the wave roads. "Hey, I guess you're right. We're still on the wave roads," Bud said with an amazed smile. "So, where's everyone headed?" Luna asked as she looked at the vast city that stretched out.

Bud was the first one to answer. "I've definitely gotta try some of the food here! Can't wait to taste em'" Bud said excitedly and Pat sighed. "You're really something else, Bud. Anyway, I don't really have any plans so I'm just gonna head to wherever we're supposed to meet up. Wait…where are we supposed to meet up anyway?" Pat asked which made the group wonder as well.

"Here, use these then," Mega handed out small devices that had mini maps programmed into them. "I've marked the location. Just head there when you're done. I've gotta talk to Pegasus for awhile,' Mega explained. "Oh, can I come?" Harp interrupted making Mega shrug. "Do what you want," He said as he entered the castle once again with Harp following behind.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm just so hungry right now! See ya!" Bud immediately rushed off not even knowing where he was headed but by his instinct with food instead. "Wow…why can't he have this much determination when it comes to school?" Pat asked disappointed before taking off for the place where they're supposed to meet up.

Solo started to walk off in another direction. "Hey Solo, where're you going?" Geo asked curiously making Solo turn his head towards them. "None of your business," He replied silently but was interrupted by Sonia. "Aww c'mon. The more the merrier right? Pleeaase?" She asked with a smile but Solo still just tried to walk away.

Solo's MPWS suddenly lit up and Laplace appeared. "Maybe you should join them, Solo. It might do you good to socialize once in awhile." The black being said in a quiet tone like a ninja before Solo felt his eye twitch and his head start to fume.

"Why is it that every time you actually ARE awake you're completely useless!?" The Murian finally snapped and faced the group. "If I go with you will you stop pestering me?" Solo asked with his eye still twitching. Geo and the rest nodded with a smile which made Solo even more irritated but eventually made himself calm down.

"By the way Solo, this is a random question but why is Laplace always…sleeping?" Sonia asked. Solo didn't have an answer so he shot a glare at Laplace hoping he knew the answer. After all, it was his body. "Unfortunately, I do not know the cause. It just happens naturally I presume," Laplace replied which left the group in confusion. "Sleeping almost 24/7 isn't natural…" They said with a suspicious tone.

"Shall we get going then?" Luna asked and the group then left the castle walls to explore the rest of the city.

The teenagers were currently on a wave road that functioned like an automatic walk-a-lator. The group looked around the fantastic view of the mixture of a clear blue sky mixed with tall buildings and blue intersecting wave roads.

"This really gives a different feeling that the castle. This looks even better than Wilshire Hills," Geo commented right before his focus was drawn to one wide dome to the north-east. "Hey, why don't we check that out first? It looks interesting," The boy suggested.

"Hmm…alright. It does kinda stand out," Luna replied and so they continued unto the wave road that led to the dome. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the huge circular building with the word 'museum' on it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside were relics of all sorts ranging from small rocks to giant worn out devices. Pat was looking at some old weaponry of planet AM that was recovered after the first destruction, Solo was glancing at a stone tablet with inscriptions on them, while Geo and the two girls were viewing at a rock with an emblem of a moon mixed with a sun.

"Hmm…I wonder what this is." Geo mumbled reading the explanation on the side of the display. Before they could even start to read it, a voice behind them caught their attention. "That is the emblem of the former Celestia," The voice said making the three turn around to see an EM being. "The former Celestia?" Luna repeated and the AM-ian nodded. "Yes, the things you see here are proof that there was once another Celestia. We found this during an expedition," He said and the group scanned the rest of the objects around the rock.

All of the things looked broken and completely run down but they still had a vague shape. One looked like a sword, another looked like a pendant, while others looked like broken armor and a sphere of some sort. "These things look really ancient," Sonia commented making the AM guide nod again.

"That's because they are. Analysis shows that these things existed so many years ago," The guide said making Geo remember Alexander's words about Celestia existing that many years ago. "Umm…excuse me but do you know anything about a person called Alexander?" Geo suddenly asked hoping to gain information.

"Why yes indeed. The man called Alexander was the leader of this former Celestia. He is responsible for the peace made long ago in planet Crasus which existed far from planet AM. Alexander had many companions and allies but the only ones we know of now are Alesia, a maiden whose role was to protect the Illuminis that governed all life on that planet; Rox, who was supposedly Alexander's right hand man; and Trega who was a powerful ally as well," The guide explained as the rest listened attentively.

"Also, the people in that era were able to control wave energy and even give it different forms according to the user," The guide said but Geo already knew that but listened anyway. "Wow…those people were amazing," Luna commented.

"Yes, they most certainly are. That technique they use is something that even current technology can't copy or even analyze for that matter," The guide seemed almost as amazed as Geo and co. were and it actually looked like he was learning it for the first time even though it wasn't.

After a few more minutes of exploring the museum, the group left and were now walking on a rather narrower wave road when suddenly, both Geo and Solo noticed another presence aside from theirs lurking somewhere near them and it wasn't the civilians. "Everyone, follow me. I'll explain later," Geo whispered which confused Sonia, Luna and Pat. "Huh? Why?" Sonia asked who was immediately answered by Solo. "Someone's following us…" He replied as the party moved to a more suitable location.

They eventually ended up in a wide park which was held under by a wave road in the shape of a square. When they got there, Solo, Luna and Pat quickly wave fused. "I know your there. Show yourself," Solo said in a threatening tone. Soon after, a figure stepped out of hiding from a tree and revealed itself.

"Heh, you found me. Guess you're as good as they say you are," The voice sounded like that of a kid in his early teens. The figure revealed itself to be a boy who looked about 7 inches shorter than Geo and looked like a kid in the fifth grade. He had dark green hair that spiked in many directions, yellow eyes, and a dark skin tone a bit lighter than Solo. He wore a small black cloak, a green shirt, black pants and green shoes. His attire rather matched his hair and skin color. The most distinguishable feature though was the small bandage across his nose.

"Huh? I thought we were the only humans here?" Geo said surprised to see another human besides them. Solo looked at the child suspiciously and focused on his movements which the dark green haired kid noticed. "Relax buddy, I was sent by the big green king himself so lighten up yeah? By the way, name's Lude Regnant and I'll be joining you guys starting today by order of king Cephy," The kid said confidently and with a big smile before everyone (except Geo and Sonia who didn't have their EM partners) reverted to human form.

Sonia and Luna's faces lit up with a smile. "Aww, he's so cute!" The two girls said as they pinched the cheek of the yellow eyed boy. Lude quickly leaped back and rubbed his right cheek in pain. "Ow ow ow OWW!" What's wrong with you!? You almost ripped it right off!" Lude painfully said making the two girls chuckle.

"Wow, for a small kid he sure is popular with the ladies," Pat shrugged jokingly which made Geo chuckle nervously. "I guess he is…" The brown haired teen nodded slowly.

Solo still gave Lude a suspicious stare. "Tell me, why did Cepheus send you, a little kid, to help us?" Solo asked as he gave Lude a cold look who replied with a smirk. "Just think of me as his representative. I don't really look like it but I can really kick butt," He said as he flipped his hair up confidently.

"I've got another question. I don't sense an EM partner with you. Are you telling me you can fight on your own?" Solo shot again as if inspecting for a bomb.

The kid once again grinned. "Don't believe me eh? Well watch this. TRANSFORM!" A green light surrounded the boy and appeared soon after with dark green armor which once again matched his hair. He didn't have a helmet but had grey gauntlets and boots that glowed a white color.

"Now, feast your eyes on this! Rrraaagghh!" Lude shoved his fists to the ground and once they came in contact with the soil. a small crater was immediately formed like a meteor striking the earth. Everyone's eyes widened at the damage as soon as the dust cleared.

"For a small kid…he sure does pack a big punch…" Geo commented still amazed and eyes widened at the small hole created by the impact.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that ends this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, the group departs for the areas where the 'voids' are. Oh, from here on out, I'll be making some little skits at the end of each chapter so now will be the first one. Well, here it goes. Btw, just imagine that every skit starts with a curtain opening. Kinda like -man if you will. I'd draw the characters in chibi form but I'm abysmal at drawing so I guess you'll have to imagine it.

*Geo and Solo stare at a sleeping Laplace*

Geo: He really likes sleeping huh?

Solo: *eye twitching*

Geo: Think you should wake him up?

Solo; *Eye still twitching*

Geo: You waiting for something?

*Harpnote suddenly appears*

Harpnote: You called?

Geo: I think I see where this is going…

*Solo lets out an evil grin and points at Laplace*

Harpnote: Oh, leave it to me!

*Harpnote summons a huge amplifier*

Harpnote: 3…2…1…GO!

*Harpnote starts playing so loud that Geo and Solo get knocked out due to brain collapse*

Harpnote: Uhh…oops…umm…see ya!

*Harpnote vanishes and Laplace finally wakes up*

*Laplace stares at the unconscious boys*

Laplace: Did I miss something…?


	14. Inspiration and Determination

Just a recap everyone. Planet AM has 4 phases with the first being on the upper most section while the last being inside the core of the planet itself. Lagard City is a unique city that hovers over the ocean with the use of a giant circle seal on the surface of the water below the city. Ti also has a LOT of wave roads that are big and blue in color. Even parks or other places have wave roads as their grounds. Also another reminder (although it doesn't really seem like one...) I know i haven't put much GeoxSonia scenes lately so for this chapter, there is. Ok, now that we're done with the announcements, on to the fic.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 14: Inspiration and determination

Geo and co. had finally arrived at Planet AM where they encountered the AM sage, Pegasus Magic. The AM sage explained the details about planet AM mainly the crystals lying deep within each phase in planet AM which are guarded by the AM sages.

The AM sage told the group that they needed a day to prepare something that would get them through the areas where the 'voids' lie. After the visit, Geo and friends went around Lagard City until they reached a museum where they saw ancient relics that belonged to the former Celestia.

Soon after that, Geo and Solo noticed someone following them so they headed to a wide park where there were little to no people present at the time to give them enough space just in case they needed to fight. The mystery person revealed himself to be Lude Regnant, a representative sent by King Cepheus.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was still staring at Lude who had recently created a hole on the ground by using his fists. "Heh, did you see that? Now do you believe that I can fight?" Lude said with a raise of his fist. "Wow…that was…cool buku'" Alpha muttered still staring at the hole.

A voice from behind Lude caught his attention. It was Mega. "Hey, brat. That's a big mess you made there. You better clean it up," The AM-ian said. The FM instrument behind him stared at the hole in the ground with amazement. "You seem to be getting better at causing mayhem to people around you," The instrument said half-jokingly earning an angry face from Lude. "You guys haven't changed a bit you know that?" The 12 year old remarked angrily.

Solo stood up straight and turned his back on Lude. "Fine, do what you want but if you try anything funny, I'll make sure that's the last thing you ever do," He said in the most threatening way possible making the green clad boy swallow hard. "_This guy could even make a grown-up wet his pants…"_ He thought to himself.

Mega cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Anyway, it's getting late We should probably head to the meeting place now," He suggested as he looked up at the setting sun and the orange sky.

The group then proceeded to the place marked on the maps given by Mega. It was pretty easy to find the place since the maps told the group how far they were and was even giving accurate directions. "These things are abnormally handy…" Geo mumbled right before he received more directions from the talking map.

Because of the handy device, it only took them about 15 minutes to reach their destination. It was a tall and fancy building with the words "Roblick's rest" on written on the building. At the door was an EM being who immediately greeted them with a smile. "Greetings, guests. We've been expecting you. I am Roblick and I'm the owner of this place. Please follow me to your rooms," With that said, the group proceeded to the Inn where they saw Pat sitting on a couch while listening to a music player.

"Yo, took you long enough," The smiling boy greeted as he put his music player back in his pocket and approached the group. "Hm? Bud's not with you? That guy really takes his time," Pat sighed.

The building looked just as fancy on the inside and everyone continuously stared at the decorations and structure of the whole place. The owner eventually led them to the 20th and highest floor in the building. "You will be staying here for now," He pointed at a few rooms on the right side of the building. "We hope you enjoy your stay here. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask," The hospitable owner concluded and he left for the elevator.

Actually, before the owner even got to the elevator, the door opened and a happy Bud came rushing out of the elevator and accidentally bumped the owner to the ground. "Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there," The large teen said as he helped Roblick stand up. "It's alright, but please be more careful next time," And so the owner finally left for the elevator without interruption.

"So, how was the food?" Geo asked curiously making Bud smile even more. "It was G-R-E-A-T! I've never tasted anything like it!" Bud happily commented. Actually, that food would just go right through Bud if he tried eating those on earth.

Suddenly, Pat noticed an unfamiliar face among the group. "Huh? Who's this?" He asked gesturing at the small boy who cheerfully replied. "Name's Lude Regnant! Nice to meet ya!" He replied with a smile. The group then explained the reason for Lude being there and how he could also wave change.

Finally, everyone decided to go to their rooms and call it a day. Since each room had two beds, the group split into pairs. Pat was with Bud, Sonia was with Luna and Geo was with Solo, who wanted a single room but unfortunately for him, there weren't anymore. Lude decided to stay in Geo and Solo's room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now 10:00 P.M. and Lude was currently jumping up and down on his bed much to Mega and Solo's irritation. Laplace and Geo didn't mind though; Geo was rather used to it while Laplace…was obviously sleeping so he didn't even have a clue what was happening. "arrgghh…can't you find anything else to do, brat" An irritated Mega said. "It's 10:00 P.M. Whaddya expect a 12 year old to do huh?" Lude replied as he continued to jump on the bed.

Solo was already trying to sleep on the couch but couldn't due to Lude's noise. "Why don't you just go to sleep before I make you sleep for the rest of your life," Solo interrupted silently but effectively threatening. Lude finally stopped jumping on the bed and frowned. "Fine, you guys are no fun anyway," The boy said and lied down on the bed. It was then that Mega realized that Geo was probably 4 times more mature when he was about Lude's age.

Amazingly, it only took about 40 seconds for the energetic kid to visit lullaby land which seriously surprised everyone. "What the hell? I think his body instinctively stores up all that jumpy energy which makes him so friggin' hyperactive the next day," Mega theorized with a sigh.

After everyone was asleep, Geo thought that he should be getting some sleep as well. Or at least…that's what he had planned on doing but sadly, he couldn't really sleep for long. He could doze off for like 10 minutes then immediately wake up and stay awake for like 15 minutes. This happened like 6 times until Geo finally couldn't stand it anymore. "I can't sleep a wink…" A sleepy Geo mumbled as he checked his MPWS to find out that it was only 2:30 A.M. which made him sigh deeply.

Geo got out of bed, put his jacket on, and headed out of the room as the others quietly slept. Everything was quiet in the hallways and the only sound that could be heard was the elevator which Geo took to go down unto the lobby. When he got there, Roblick, the owner, caught sight of Geo and asked why he was up so late. "Sorry…I can't really sleep tonight," Geo said still looking a bit sleepy. "I see…please be careful when you go out. It's pretty chilly at this time of hour. Here, take this," A yellow scarf was handed to Geo who immediately wore it around his neck. He thanked the manager and headed out.

Things were also rather quiet in the city. There were a few occasional noises here and there but overall, it was pretty silent which seemed to relax Geo who decided to take a stroll around the city. It wasn't so dark though because there were floating lamp lights scattered throughout the city which seemed to make the city look more elegant at night.

After a few minutes of walking, something caught the brown haired boy's attention. It was the sound of a guitar playing accompanied by pleasant humming. It was a slow tempo song that was pleasing to the ear. The mixture of a sweet voice and matching guitar chords made the song sound so relaxing and heart warming.

"That sounds like…" Geo muttered taking a good guess who that might be. As Geo got closer to the sound, it was getting clearer to Geo who that person was. The song just made Geo want to close his eyes and listen all night long. Finally, he reached the park where the group had gone awhile ago. "Sonia?" He suddenly said which almost made Sonia drop her guitar. "G-Geo!? Don't scare me like that!" She said surprised.

Geo chuckled at her reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. That's a really nice song by the way. Is it new?" He asked still remembering the melody of the song. "Yeah, it is. It's been a long time since I've made a song like this. It's not yet finished though," She said leaning on a railing and stared at the vast ocean with a starry night sky hovering above. Geo leaned his arms on the railing and stood beside her while also staring at the starlit sky.

"The sky looks the same almost anywhere we are. It's just that right now it looks like it has more stars than before," Sonia mentioned and Geo nodded in agreement. "Yeah...it sure does," He said before switching his view back to Sonia.

"So, have you found your 'inspiration' yet? From the looks of it, I think you have," Geo said with a smile. "Well...I can't say it's come back yet but I'm sure now that it will sometime. I can feel it," She said smiling back.

"Hey Sonia, I was wondering. When you finish that song, could you let me hear it?" He asked which lit up Sonia's face. "Of Course! You'll be the first one to hear it!" She happily announced. The two then exchanged smiles for a moment and it was also at that moment when they felt themselves blush a bit and quickly looked in opposite directions to hide them.

Geo managed to shake it off and look back at Sonia who was still looking in the opposite direction. "Anyway, I really wonder what Celestia's planning. Right now, I've got no clue at all on their intentions and it's been keeping me up all night," The spiky haired boy said before turning his head forward and stared at the vast shade of blue. Sonia also turned her head forward and shook off her initial emotion.

"Maybe...it's something they really need? Something that motivates them from doing these things even though they know they're wrong?" Sonia guessed which made Geo remember a phrase that Alexander had said to him. "_That man, Shinn...was once a candidate. To stop a certain scientist from attempting at what happened so many years ago, he used his own body as a holder for all the power left in that Illuminis fragment and because of this, gained somewhat immortality. He then had to watch all the people close to him disappear one by one until he was all alone. For so many years, everyone he had made friends with disappeared over and over again. Now...all he desires is for himself to disappear,"_ He recalled.

"When I was talking to Alexander, he told me about Shinn. He told me that he was the first candidate and gained immortality. Because of that, he had to watch all of his friends disappear and he couldn't do anything except watch. Now, all he wants...is just to die. It's sad...to see what loneliness can do to a person. How it can make a good person join with the wrong people and do things just so he could finally get what he wanted so much..." He explained gripping the rail tightly.

"Geo..." Sonia frowned worriedly. She didn't really know what to say in a situation like this. All she could do was listen and imagine how it would feel like to lose someone close to you over and over again. Suddenly, Geo's facial expression changed from a frown to a motivated and determined look.

"That's why...I want to help him in any way I can. I don't want to kill him but I still want to help him and take away his suffering. I know how it feels like to lose someone close to me and that's why I fight to protect them. What he must feel right now has to be hard to bear. Because of that, I **will** help him even if he is my enemy and tries to kill me. That's what I've decided," Geo said with a confident smile like a soldier ready to give his life for something he believes in.

Sonia felt a nervous, yet happy feeling inside of her. Nervous because of the things Geo might get himself into. Happy because of how much Geo has changed and grown. "_He's really become a different person now. Different from the Geo I knew all those years ago. For some reason, it scares me a bit but at the same time, makes me happy and determined too," _Sonia thought to herself.

"That's why..." Sonia suddenly muttered getting Geo's attention. "That's why...I've decided to help you in any way that I can. We're in this together. because friends...are always here for each other for any reason and...friends do whatever it takes to help one another, right?" Just like Geo, she also now had a determined smile on her face. If Geo was willing to take risks, then so was she.

They weren't the only ones ready because suddenly, the two heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Luna, Solo and the rest of their friends. "She's right, Geo. Because you're someone we care about we're gonna help you through thick and thin so you better be grateful," Luna declared with a smile.

"Hmph...it would be a pain if you died so I guess I'll help out too. Just don't irritate me too much," Solo followed up with a look that was different than his usual threatening look and seemed more of a look of respect although he didn't really show it. The others also declared confidently that they would help Geo in anyway they can which made Geo bow his head in gratitude. "Thank you, everyone," He said gratefully.

Mega and Harp appeared in their respective partner's MPWS. "Don't forget about us. We're here too so don't go off thinking we're not here to help you because you're friggin' wrong if you do," Mega grinned with his arms crossed. "We'll always be here to support you," Harp added and the two humans thanked their EM partners.

"Thanks. Just like Sonia said, we're in this together." Geo said and everyone nodded. Another voice also stepped in the conversation. It was the AM sage, Pegasus Magic. "Well said, Geo Stellar. The bonds of friendship is something that is very powerful and valuable. With a strong bond, you can overcome whatever lies in wait. All of you must treasure this bond that you have because with that, you are sure to succeed. Now, I want you to take a look at your MPWS's," The AM sage instructed. As soon as they did, the MPWS's immediately glowed a bright light and when the light finally vanished, they saw an emblem of the AM sages on the screens of each one of their devices. "Wh-What is it?" Geo asked surprised.

"This is our power. Much like the one I have given you years ago but this one takes a different form. In time, you will learn to wield and master this power and it will be a great asset to you on your journey to much greater threats," Pegasus Magic explained with full knowledge.

"Thank you, Pegasus Magic," Sonia said with a warm smile and The AM sage nodded. "You're welcome. Now, you must all get some rest. You have a difficult journey ahead of you and you will need all the strength you can muster," Pegasus Magic concluded and with that, the group went back to the inn to get some rest. Now, Geo could finally close his eyes and finally get the rest that he deserved. During that night, everything was peaceful and the starlit sky shone brightly over the calm waves made by the ocean.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a short but serene night, Geo felt absolutely energized and was doing some morning warm ups. "Hey, look who's so full of energy today," Mega teased as he watched Geo do some push-ups beside his bed. "Yeah, I feel great today!" He said feeling full of life as he sped up his pace.

Solo and Lude suddenly entered the room making Geo stop doing his push-ups. "Mornin' sleepy head! I still can't believe you woke up about an hour after we did. You must've slept well last night!" Lude commented. Actually, Geo slept longer than usual because he couldn't really get any sleep the other night. Not until his conversation with his friends anyway.

"We're supposed to report at the castle at 9:30 sharp so hurry up and get ready. It's already 8:50," Solo ordered and Geo got ready to leave. When he was ready, the three headed down to the lobby where the others were already waiting. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Sonia asked in her usual cheery self.

"Yeah, I did. Well, we should get going now to the castle. I'm sure Pegasus Magic's waiting," Geo instructed although Mega grunted at that. "We could've left earlier if it wasn't for you oversleeping again. Hell, i think this is the second time you've overslept now," The AM-ian grinned remembering the first time Geo overslept when they first planned on going to planet AM.

"A-Anyway...that's over and done with so let's get going now or we'll be late," Geo nervously chuckled as he headed out the door in a hurry with the others following soon after. It was 9:20 when they got to the castle. They were early but were kinda out of breath...

"We...we're here now," Geo said as the group tried to catch their breath. Mega floated over them with a grin on his face. "You guys are such idiots. You could've just fused then you could travel the wave roads in a flash," Mega said with a prankster grin.

"Oh yeah...they could've done that instead. Why didn't you tell them earlier, Mega!?" Harp frowned as she landed a knock on Mega's head. "Oww...there's nothing wrong with a little fun," He replied rubbing his head.

"Fun for you! That's a horrible thing to do you jerk!" Luna shouted as she still tried to catch her breath. After a few moments, the large gate opened and they proceeded to the castle and from there they headed up to the throne room where the AM sage was waiting.

"Excellent, now everyone's here. Firstly, I wish to inform you that we have made two of the tools that you will need to pass the area surrounding the 'void'," Two small orbs of mixed blue, green, and red colors floated in front of the group.

"These are aura jammers that will be able to render the aura surrounding the 'voids' completely useless, thus making you able to pass through. Be warned however that some of Celestia's men are guarding the areas just in case someone would be able to deactivate the auras. Since we only have two of these at the moment, you will split into two groups. One will head to phase 1 where Dragon Sky is waiting for you. This group will be comprised of Geo Stellar, Sonia Strumm, and Pat Spriggs. The other group will head to phase 3 where Leo Kingdom is waiting. This group is comprised of Solo, Luna Platz, Bud Bison, and Lude Regnant. Each of these groups will have a leader. For the phase 1 group, Geo stellar shall lead. For the second group, Solo will be responsible for the jammer," The AM sage instructed although Solo disagreed.

"Solo, I believe you have the qualities of a good leader. You must put them to good use. A leader should be powerful and wise. You have both of these traits and it is now that you should display them," The murian still disagreed with that statement but still followed anyway.

"Soldiers of both planet AM and FM have been dispatched to those areas and are awaiting further orders. They will act once you arrive in your respective areas,"

The AM sage spoke out one final order. "Now, for the inhabitants of planet AM, FM, and earth, we must fight this continuing threat. Good luck to us all!" He proudly said.

"Yeah, we'll definitely stop them," Geo said with a confident grin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it because sure enjoyed writing it. Next time, Geo and co. reach the areas with the 'voids' but members of Celestia are already lying in wait. Things are gonna get a bit rowdy for everyone. Well, here's the little skit for this chapter.

*Geo gets ready for bed*

Geo: Hey Mega, how do you EM beings sleep anyway? I've never actually seen you sleep.

Mega: It's complicated, kid.

Geo: Oh, come on. How complicated can sleeping be?

Mega: VERY complicated.

Geo: How about you show me then? It should help explain better.

Mega: Fine, you win...

*Mega suddenly vanishes*

Geo: Huh? Where'd you go?

*Mega appears behind Geo although Geo doesn't know*

Mega: BOO!!!

Geo: Gahh! What was that for!?

Mega: Heh, did you actually think I was gonna tell you? If you wanna know, why don't you observe Laplace?

Geo: He's already inside the MPWS when he sleeps. I wanna know how you sleep when you're NOT in it.

Mega: Observe carefully, grasshopper, and you shall find the path you seek.

Geo: You suck when copying other people...

* * *


	15. Other self

Hey again…sorry that I'm really late but I just had to do some things…and persona 4 which I recently just got. Sorry about that.

Anyway, sorry for the delay and now we can move to the fic. Enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 15: other self

After Lude's unorthodox introduction by creating a hole in the ground, the group decided to trust his word and then proceeded to the meeting place which was Roblick's inn where they had planned on staying for the night.

During that night, Geo wasn't able to sleep very well so he decided to head outside where he saw Sonia playing a new song she had made recently. The two talked about the song and eventually reached the topic about Celestia which led to Geo remembering about Shinn.

Because of knowing the pain that Shinn felt, Geo decides that he would help him no matter what the cost and in turn, Geo's friends are determined to help Geo no matter what. Because of their strengthened bond, they are given a new unknown power by Pegasus Magic. Now, with new found determination, Geo and co. now enter the areas where Celestia's members await…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo's group (Which he, Sonia, and Pat were the members) were now approaching phase 1 while the group led by Solo (Which comprised of him, Luna, Bud, and Lude) were approaching phase 3. The passage to phase 3 was actually the seal on the surface of the water just below Lagard City. To get to phase 1, Geo and co. once again travelled the wave roads in the high skies in search for an identical gigantic seal.

"So where's this giant seal supposed to be? I think we've gone pretty far," Rockman uttered as Mega once again led the way. "Don't worry, we're almost there," He replied. After a couple of minutes they stopped at an extremely high wave road shaped like a square with the middle of the ocean just below it. At the center of the wave road was a floating seal that looked like the one below Lagard City except this one was standing up.

"Well, in we go," Mega said with a quick push at Rockman, Harpnote and Thelta making them enter the seal. It was a wide tunnel but the insides were a bit…messy to be exact. You could even compare it to Bud's room when he decides to do some homework: things of all kinds scattered everywhere.

"Umm…this place could use a little cleaning up don't you think?" Sonia remarked making Mega sigh. "We can't fix everything princess. Pegasus Magic said that this place was ransacked by Celestia soldiers so it looks like a dump right now. Anyway, the exit's at the end of this tunnel,"

Eventually, the group reached the end of the tunnel and exited soon after. The first thing they saw were floating structures everywhere and there weren't even any wave roads. They were placed on large amounts of land that were floating in mid-air. There were a total of 8 floating land masses that had about 7 large structures each. The pieces of land were arranged in a way that it almost formed a circle.

"Could that be our little target?" Thelta asked as he pointed at a large tornado at the center of the formed circle. It was a black tornado that whirled so fast and fiercely.

"Yeah, that's one of them. The other one's a lot farther than here so we're gonna have to finish this one up first," Mega explained before the AM sage, Dragon Sky appeared before them.

"You have come, Geo Stellar. I assume you have the wave jammer with you correct?" The AM sage asked and he was replied with a nod. "That is good. Now, I require you to hold up the jammer in your hands," He requested and Geo did as he was told. Suddenly, the device glowed and floated from Geo's hands until it was in front of Dragon Sky's face. The large green dragon let out a roar and the device shot at the tornado like a cannon causing it to slow down and leave an opening for entry.

"I cannot hold this for too long so you must take care of things as quickly as you possibly are capable of. Now go and may you succeed in your mission," He said in a hopeful tone and the group proceeded to the inside of the tornado followed by a few more AM soldiers. As soon as they entered the tornado, they stepped onto a floating platform surrounded by the fierce winds of the tornado.

In the distance, Rockman could see a medium sized rectangle. "That looks like…a black hole or something like it," He muttered and they tried taking a step forward but was stopped by viruses suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Tch…I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later," Thelta complained as he raised forward both guns and aimed at the viruses.

Rockman closed his eyes and concentrated on the waves inside him. "Enigma waves, Guardian form!" A bright light surrounded him and opened his eyes in his knight form. "Oho, I see you've gotten used to using this," Mega remarked from the device and Rockman grinned.

The group started getting to work on the viruses deleting them little by little. "Chivalry Flame!", "Harp song!" "Twin Beam!" The teenagers used their signature moves to break through the viruses. One by one they fell but one by one they also returned.

Seeing the non-stop barrage of viruses alerted the group. "Tch…I don't really see an end to this," Thelta said before dodging an attack from a soldier virus and shooting right at the head.

"I agree with Pat, got any ideas Geo?" Sonia asked but switched her attention to an incoming virus and blocked its sword with the guitar and sent it flying with a strong kick. "Not at the moment but I'm trying," He replied as he suddenly saw an FM soldier surrounded by viruses. "Guardian shield!" Rockman blocked the shots of the viruses and reflected them back at his enemies.

"Thank you for the assistance, sir. If I may I have a suggestion. Please leave these viruses to us and move on to the next area," The squad leader suggested earning a worried look from the three. "Please don't worry about us. We'll be fine so please take this opportunity to proceed,"

The three still had a worried look but nodded in agreement. They then ran for the seemingly black and endless hole. When they finally arrived at the end there was an empty room waiting for them; An empty, well lit, spacious room. The only things present were a small pedestal with a floating black device hovering above, another black hole identical to the last one, and a figure standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. It was Lucia, the Celestia member that can make indestructible barriers and create dimensional warps.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucia looked at the group with curious sky blue eyes and brushed her dark blue hair back. "I knew you'd be here. You pose too much of a threat to lady Milenia and because of that, you will vanish," She proclaimed with a hateful glare.

"Oh yeah? What if we say that we're _not_ gonna disappear?" Harpnote shot back at Lucia who only smirked. "It is inevitable. Lady Milenia's plans are absolute. There is nothing you can do except bow down before her and disappear," She said sounding so confident about her statement.

Rockman took a couple of steps forward and looked at Lucia with determined eyes. "I'm telling you now, we'll stop you and we'll do whatever it takes,"

Hearing this, Lucia let out a sarcastic giggle. "You seem really determined. Well then since you're so desperate I'm gonna let you in on a secret," She then pointed a the hole on the far right side of the almost empty room.

"See that black hole? That hole will lead you to the other areas with objects just like these," She then pointed at the small black device hovering over a pedestal.

"I'm not supposed to tell you what those devices can do but they're really dangerous. In fact, you can say those things are like time bombs that will explode soon and from the information that I have, you have exactly 2 and a half hours until these things "Blow up"," She explained making Rockman and co. gasp.

"You're bluffing," Thelta accused Lucia. "I don't bluff. If you don't believe me then maybe you should find out for yourself," She grinned.

Thelta pointed both guns at Lucia. "Geo, Sonia, you guys get moving. I'll catch up once I'm done here," He announced surprising Rockman and Harpnote.

"Huh? But we can't just leave you he-" Before Harpnote could finish, Thelta interrupted. "Now that we know what they're trying to do, we can't waste any time dealing with them altogether like this. We don't have much time left so we need to hurry things up. I'm sure Solo's team is doing the same right now," He concluded.

Rockman could see the determination in his friend's eyes and knew that he really wanted to do this. "I understand. Just make sure…you catch up when you're done alright?" The blue clad boy asked Thelta who was still aiming at Lucia but turned his head around to look at the two.

"I promise. You have my word for it," He replied with his usual cool and calm smile. "Don't forget, you made a promise and people are supposed to keep their promises," Harpnote interrupted making Thelta nod and with that, Rockman and Harpnote quickly headed for the spinning hole and were gone in a few seconds.

"Now it's just the two of us, you ready?" Thelta kept his guns pointed at Lucia who smirked again. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? Well then, let's commence shall we?" She said as she made both of her hands glow a light blue color.

Thelta started by shooting a few bullets at Lucia who easily blocked them with a barrier and sent blue shots flying at Thelta. He managed to block all but one of them that hit the tip of his left gun which immediately froze over.

"Huh? So you can freeze things. Guess I gotta pay more attention," Using the blade on his right gun, Thelta broke the ice by slashing at it. He soon after fired a few more bullets while using his speed to try and make her lose her focus and leave herself opened.

Because of Thelta's speed, Lucia started seeing a mirage of Thelta and quickly realized that he was already behind her and tried to slash at her. "That won't work!" She grinned and blocked the blade with another sturdy barrier pushing Thelta a few feet away from her.

"My, my, that's some speed you have there. Well I think I'm done warming up so now I'm gonna get a little more serious," She brushed her hair back again and formed a black circle which she entered. The circle disappeared after and left Thelta alone for a few moments.

"_Where'd she go? __Focus…she's probably trying to hit you when you least expect it,"_ He told himself as he looked everywhere as he held his guns in a close range manner like a dagger.

As he expected, a circle revealed itself far behind him and another blue shot was slashed by Thelta, before he knew it, the circle disappeared and another one appeared at his left making him slash another ice shot and once again, the circle vanished and another to his front unleashing another shot and being slashed again by Thelta.

The process repeated again and again when suddenly he heard Lucia laugh. "How long do you think you can keep this up? I can go on forever. How about you?" She said. The green haired boy still had a lot of energy left but knew that nothing would happen if things went on as they are right now. As soon as he tried to shoot at Lucia, the circle would disappear and a new one would appear somewhere else

'_tch…this is getting nowhere. I need to think of something else,"_ He thought once again to himself as he continuously slashed shots of ice fired at him.

Fortunately, he thought of something that would make things a bit easier for him. If he could use his speed once again, then maybe he could defend himself by dashing instead of just slashing blocks of ice. If he could dash around then it would give Lucia a harder time in aiming at him and it would help Thelta focus on long range attacks instead of close combat.

"_Well, it's worth a shot. Here goes!" _Thelta started dashing around the area waiting for Lucia to strike. Once she fired another shot of ice at him, he was able to dodge it and fire his own shots but was unfortunately blocked by Lucia's barrier. The good side was that at least now, Thelta could at least counter every time Lucia attacks.

Lucia appeared in the middle of the room looking a little impressed. "Hmm…you learn quick. It's just that…you've forgotten something else that I can do. Try that again and you'll see what I mean!" Lucia disappeared into a black circle making Thelta start dashing around again. He avoided one of the shots of ice but was stopped by something else other than the ice.

he came in contact with an invisible wall which he realized was actually a barrier. It surrounded his body like a cage which he couldn't seem to escape from.

"Tch…I forgot she had something like that…" The green haired boy complained to himself as he remembered when Lucia trapped all of them except Rockman in barriers when they fought Shinn.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though he was trapped, he still tried to think positive. "_I'm inside the barrier but that also means she can't hit me with her attacks," _He said trying to assess the situation. To his surprise, Lucia was still smiling confidently.

"Do you actually think I put you in there just to shield you from my OWN attacks? If that's what you're thinking then you're wrong," She grinned making Thelta keep his guard up. From below, Thelta could feel something cold and looked down to see that the ground was freezing over.

"What!? The ice came from inside the barrier!?" He questioned himself about how that managed to happen but figured it out too late. "I see…all you needed to do was freeze the ground surrounding the barrier and it would eventually naturally spread to the inside too…" He irritatingly explained to himself.

"Bingo, that's right. How unfortunate that you found that out a bit too late though. By the way…do you know what else I can make the ice do?" She asked before snapping her fingers making the ice spread to Thelta's ankles and eventually to his knees. "_Damn! She's making it spread quickly. I need to break the ice while I still c-" _Unfortunately, it was too late to do that too. The temperature was so low that his arms could barely move or in other words, they were almost numb.

Lucia let out a chuckle and brushed back her hair. "It's over. You can't do anything anymore. In fact, you never had a chance from the start so now, just patiently wait as you turn into an ice cube," She watched as the ice surrounded Thelta until it reached his neck. He struggled over and over again but to no avail. The ice was just too strong to break and his body was completely numb.

"Shoot…I can't feel my limbs anymore…it's getting really cold…and my vision's getting…blurry." He could already feel his consciousness fading fast.

Suddenly, the images of Sonia and Geo came across his already fading thoughts…

"_Just make sure you catch up when you're done alright?"_

"_Remember, you made a promise and people are supposed to keep their promises,"_

Those were the words that He remembered. Even though his focus was leaving him. Those words were too important for him to forget. "_Geo…Sonia…I'm sorry but I…don't think I can keep that promise…Sorry…"_ He regretfully and disappointingly thought to himself.

And at that moment, a voice suddenly rang in his head. It was a familiar voice…a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"So, it seems that you're having a bit of a tough time…my other self,"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well, that ends the chapter. Again, I'd like to apologize for the really long delay but it's just that I've been kinda busy lately. Plus, I recently got persona __4 and It kinda stalled me. Anyway, here's the short skit. Roll the curtains._

*Geo's playing a video game*

Mega: Hey, is that new?

Geo: Yeah, it is

Sonia: Oh? What's the name of that game?

Geo: It's called megaman

Mega: Megaman huh? Why does that sound kinda familiar…

*Sonia focuses on the small blue person on the screen*

Sonia: Even the robot on the screen looks kinda familiar

………………………………….

Mega and Sonia: Wait a minute! Isn't that you on the screen!?

Geo: No way, it's called megaman remember? I'm Rockman so there's no way that's me

Sonia: But I swear it looks just like you when you're Rockman…

Geo: Well the name of the person's different too. See? It says hoshikawa Subaru. I'm Geo stellar and not this person.

*Sonia notices two other figures on the screen*

Sonia: I-Isn't that me? And Mega too?

Mega: Crap, she's right but something's not right. It says Misora Hibiki and War-rock…

…………………………………….

Mega: I can't think anymore…my head's all fuzzy

Sonia: Same here, I think I'm gonna lay down on my bed now…

*Mega and Sonia leave as Geo continues playing*

Geo: You guys think too much…


	16. Demon of Mu

Wow, it's been seriously too long since I updated. Actually I've had a few problems and almost actually decided to quit but I remembered a certain promise I made so here I am again. So the name of the chapter is "Demon of Mu". I'm guessing you already know who it pertains to so I'll leave it at that. Anyway, sorry for the wait and here goes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 16: Demon of Mu

Geo's group had reached the first area where they met Lucia, the celestia member with abilities such as the power to control ice and dimension warps. In the area was a black hole that could supposedly move them to the next area at a quicker pace.

Lucia gave the group a hint on their plans, making Thelta make a bold decision to fight Lucia alone so that his friends could progress to the next area. Although it was a brave decision, it wasn't really the wisest one.

Fighting Lucia was harder than he'd thought and he soon found himself being frozen like an ice cube after trying time and again to defeat Lucia. At the last moment however, Thelta heard a voice, an all too familiar voice that called out to him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thelta found himself surrounded by complete darkness and with nothing at all surrounding him except black. "How did I…get here?" He asked himself as he looked around his surroundings in surprise as he remembered that he was in the middle of a fight.

A voice from behind Thelta caught his attention and he turned towards the sound. "It looks like you're having a bit of a tough time…other self," The voice said and Thelta turned around to see Rey in Gemini bolt form. "You…" Thelta muttered realizing that it was the person he bore a grudge against.

"What are you doing here? Better yet, what am I doing here," He asked threateningly as he tried taking out his guns but to his surprise, no guns.

"Dude you gotta chill out a bit. I ain't here to fight you…at least not yet. I just want…to talk for awhile," Rey grinned and crossed his arms. "First, why don't you tell me how I got here," Thelta said still alert.

"Here you are with all that tension again. Why don't you just relax for a bit alright?" Rey replied and Thelta stood straight from his former fighting stance.

That's more like it, Now, back to what I was saying, I'm here to have a little chat and maybe a little reminisce," Rey explained making Thelta repeat the last word in a questioning tone.

"That's right. Do you remember how I left? How I left your mind I mean," Rey questioned. Thelta tried to remember but actually couldn't anymore. All he remembered was waking up one day and not having his other half in his mind anymore.

"I thought so. Well, do you wanna know how that happened? I'm sure you do right?" Rey asked once again and was expecting an a quick answer but Thelta just stared at his other self.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I guess it all started with your inner thoughts and desires. Your main desire after all was to get rid of me," Rey was waiting again for another reply but didn't get one so he continued explaining anyway.

"That one desire, merged with the waves known inside you before as Gemini spark, created an entirely independent thing made out of those two things, your inner thoughts…and your outer energy. To put it simply, I was once a part of you, but because of that dark desire of yours, I'm free. Ya' get it now? Heh, wanting to throw out a part of you just like yesterday's garbage…you're probably even more heartless than me,"

"Shut the hell up. What I did was the right thing. Hurting innocent people and taking control over me…you're the heartless one, not me," Thelta countered resulting in Rey letting out a short but awkward laugh. "Wow, I'm soooo touched. You know in my opinion, I think we're both heartless,"

Thelta was about to say something when Rey interrupted him by flashing something in front of him. It was a floating screen which displayed Thelta's current state, frozen from feet to arms and struggling to break free. He could also hear Alpha, his EM partner, calling out his name in worry. "What the?" The green haired teen murmured asking himself how he could be at two places at once.

"You should be getting back to reality now, Here, take this with you. Think of it as…a little gift to celebrate our separation," Rey concluded and handed Thelta a small yellow crystal. Thelta then blacked out to find himself back in his current frozen state. He remembered the last phrase of Rey and found the same yellow crystal in his palm.

Thelta felt some kind of unknown power in him. It was coming from the small crystal. It felt like the energy was flowing from the crystal to his own body and it was growing stronger. "Rey, why would you give me this?" He asked himself as the power kept increasing.

Lucia also sensed this growth of power inside him. "What the? I'm reading some kind of power emanating from him," Lucia said as a thought quickly passed her mind. "I remember this power, it's-" Before she could finish, a strong, large bolt of lighting struck the ice destroying it completely and now, Thelta was standing straight without any traces of the ice left.

"W-What was that, buku'!?" Alpha surprisingly said as he noticed the new energy flowing from his partner. "This power, came from him…but why?" Thelta asked himself but really couldn't answer why Rey would do that.

"That power…is Gemini bolt's power. How in the world did he get it?" Lucia was confused beyond reason and was lost in thought but quickly focused again at Thelta when he lifted his guns and aimed at Lucia. "Lightning shot!" He fired large circles of electricity at Lucia who tried to block it with a barrier but to her surprise, it hit the barrier but also managed to shock her a bit at the same time.

"Tch…that stung a bit. Since it's lightning, it spreads pretty quick and even goes through the barriers. Well, at least I still have this!" She disappeared into another black hole. When she came out a few feet behind Thelta, she felt a weak surge of electricity come in contact with her body immediately making her vanish into another hole and this time, come out a lot farther away from Thelta.

"Grrr…now what!?" The blue haired girl said irritatingly. It was then that she noticed small yellow particles surrounding the area where Thelta was standing.

"I can make my own energy inactive for awhile and spread them a few feet away from me. Once anything gets close enough, I can activate the particles and make them into bolts of lightning. You can say it's like a mine field," Thelta said with a smile which irritated Lucia even more.

"Do you think I care about details like that? Now shut up and die!" She shot more balls of ice at Thelta but they were all destroyed the moment they came in contact with the floating particles.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's so cool, buku!'" Alpha said in an amazed tone making Thelta smile. "Thanks, it was from Rey. I don't know why but…I guess I should thank him," He said but was interrupted when a barrier surrounded him. "It's useless," He remarked. The particles shocked the whole barrier and destroyed it.

Thelta turned towards Lucia and raised a gun at her. "I think it's about time I went on the offensive now," Thelta moved the gun pointing it towards the sky.

"Battle card, barrier!" He shouted and this time, a barrier surrounded Lucia who was about to disarm the barrier but noticed that the small particles were already there inside the barrier. "H-He transferred the particles!? I thought it could only surround him!" She said but it was already too late for her to make a move.

"It's over…" With a pull of the trigger, lightning surrounded the barrier and surges of electricity flowed all over the surrounding area making Lucia let out a scream before falling to her knees, paralyzed.

"I guess that means I'm the winner," Thelta said with a small smile as he walked to the black device on the pedestal with the intention of destroying it. As soon as he got to it however, an earthquake occurred making Thelta lose his balance for a moment.

"What's happening, buku'?" Alpha asked trying to figure out the reason. Their focus was drawn to a laughing Lucia who had made the last black hole disappear; The hole which was supposed to be the exit leading to the next area but now it was gone.

"If I can't beat you…then at least I should take you down with me," Lucia said as she held her arm in pain.

The large room continued to collapse little by little as Thelta and Alpha tried to think of a way to escape. "Damn, she shut off both entrances…there's no other way to go," Thelta looked around the barely standing room as it crumbled more and more…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rockman and Harpnote had just entered the next area with the black hole now behind them. At that moment, they heard a noise almost as loud as an explosion through the black hole. "Pat's…still there. Geo…do you think he-," Harpnote couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"I don't think so," The blue clad boy smiled before continuing. "I'm sure he found a way out. One thing I've learned about him through the years is that he really doesn't like giving in to anything. Especially not that," Rockman stared at the black hole for a few seconds then switched his focus to the area in front of him.

"Yeah…you're right. I shouldn't be thinking of things like that," The two started walking towards the middle of the area until they noticed that the room didn't have any black floating device unlike the last room. In fact, there was nothing at all in the wide area.

They looked around the empty area until a familiar voice caught their attention. "Yo, glad you could make it this far," A figure revealed itself to be Rage.

As soon as he appeared, Rockman immediately held up his buster towards him. "We're in a hurry so we need you to get out of our way," He opened fire on Rage who deflected the shots with his swords. "Hold up there, partner. I wanna show you something first," The right wall suddenly crumbled revealing more space on the other side. That and some other things with it.

"Geo? Sonia? How did you-" A surprised Luna said as she looked at the two across the room. Along with Luna was a confused Solo, and Rage's brother, Torrent who teleported to his brother's side. "Now, we can begin" Torrent said right before he fired beams at the group. With that, the battle had commenced.

Rockman and Harpnote were fighting Torrent while the other two were fighting Rage. Things weren't going so well for either of the two groups.

"What's with this guy? He wasn't this strong the last time we fought him…." Harpnote said between breaths. Rockman frowned in response. "I don't think he used all his power that last time…"

Torrent lifted his rifle and pointed it at the two. "Is this all the strength that you have? I'm sure you can do better," His rifle charged up with a bright light and fired a huge violet laser. Fortunately, Rockman switched to guardian form and shielded both him and Harpnote although it still worked him up quite a bit.

"Tch…that hit home…" Rockman said as he used his sword to keep his balance. "Geo, you okay?" A worried Harpnote asked as she kept her guard up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We gotta worry about this guy first," He replied as he thrusted his sword to the ground. "Cavalry Flame!" Blue fires rose up from the ground but Torrent easily dodged it. "Too slow," Torrent commented with a disappointed look.

"Oh, you think so!?" A voice was heard just above Torrent and he looked up to see Harpnote who immediately fired multiple shock notes by strumming her guitar rapidly. The blasts created a black smog that surrounded the area for awhile. "Did we get him?" Harpnote asked as the two waited for the smoke to clear. To their disappointment, Torrent was still standing.

"Hmm…I guess you're not so weak after all…but," As soon as torrent said that he was already behind Harpnote with his rifle ready to fire. "It's still not enough to beat me," Rockman quickly knocked the rifle upwards which made the shot make a hole through the ceiling.

"You were saying?" Rockman grinned as he gripped his sword tightly. Torrent let out a short laugh and rested the rifle on his shoulder. "You're too confident. I'll tell you something else. The power I'm showing you now isn't the best I can do but since you remain persistent…"

A black aura started enveloping Torrent until his eyes had a red color and his armor darkened. "Hey kid, watch out because this guy's energy readings are going higher than before," Mega warned Geo and Harp did the same for her partner.

"This is the power given to us by Lady Millenia. The power which exceeds the power of your so called guardians," A strong gust of wind surrounded the area which made the two step back a bit. "He's really going for it this time. Stay alert," Rockman instructed and Harpnote replied with a quick nod.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Rage also decided to do the same as his brother. "How do you like me now chumps. I'd like to see you fight me this time!" The orange haired teen shouted with a wide grin on his face.

Before Luna or Solo could even notice, Rage was already on the attack. His swings were faster and stronger and every time Solo could block them, it would make him lose his balance for at least a second. Luna managed to back him up a bit but it wasn't really helpful. "Gorgon flash!" multiple eyes surrounded Rage but he destroyed them even before half of them could actually shoot.

"What the heck's with this guy? He just won't quit!" Luna complained as she summoned more eyes surrounding Rage but he once again slashed them to pieces. He then quickly looked behind him to see a purple wave in the shape of a demon's face rush towards him. Rage crossed his swords and deflected the wave to the ceiling.

"It's useless, man. Nothing you could throw could actually hurt me now. Just give it up will you?" Rage said confidently as he walked towards them.

"Solo, you got any ideas?" Luna asked trying to hope for a chance in the fight. "Just one. You better step back," Solo warned earning a confused look from Luna.

"Huh? Why?" She asked curiously and the boy replied with a sharp look. "Just do it," He said and he made his sword disappear before gripping his violet EM arm tightly. In a few moments, the arm glowed brighter and brighter.

Solo looked at Rage with a threatening look. "You're too confident with the power you have. You think you're so great with the strength you have now? Don't make me laugh," As Solo spoke, the EM radiating from his arm started spreading to his shoulders until it almost enveloped his entire body.

This also caught the attention of Rockman, Harpnote and Torrent. "What the hell!? I'm sensing some abnormal readings coming from Solo. It…just keeps growing and growing. I-It's power just isn't stopping," A panicked Mega warned the group. He had never sensed a power this great since Ra Mu. Actually, it had a hint of resemblance to the readings of Ra Mu…

Solo's eyes were now a bright purple color and his armor was completely enveloped in violet EM waves.

"This is my power. The power that originated from Mu and passed down to me," Strong winds surged back and forth powerful enough to leave cracks on the walls.

"I…am the demon of Mu!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew…it's done. Next chapter is pretty much…destruction and chaos with something in between. Or something like that at least coz I'm not so sure yet myself. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I hope to update WAY faster than this. Well…unto the skit. Yeah it's back alright

Rage: Now! Face the wrath of our super cool dark forms!

*Solo and Geo quietly play a video game*

Rage: Hey! Stop ignoring us you little twits!

Geo: Did you say something?

Torrent: This is getting nowhere…

Rage: Oh yeah? How about this!?

*Rage smashes the game system with his sword*

Geo: That wasn't really nice…

*Solo's eye starts twitching*

Solo: I was gonna break my high score you piece of!

*Solo transforms into demon form*

Torrent and Geo: whoa…

Geo: Mega, check his EM readings

Mega: It's over 9000!!!!


	17. A Moment's Rest

Hey y'all. I'm back and faster than ever. By my watch it took me about 4 days to get this done. WAY WAY faster than last time which was about…..2 months or something like that. Wow the difference is just weird. Anyway, let's start the fic. Here goes.

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 17: A Moment's Rest

Pat's fight with Lucia was finally concluded with Pat ending up victorious. However…even though he won, Lucia didn't give up so easily and decided to take him down along with her. The room crumbles and his fate is still unknown.

Meanwhile, Geo and co. encounter Rage and his brother Torrent and a fight ensures. Geo's party manages to get on par with the brothers' strength but unfortunately, they had something else up their sleeves.

The two brothers used the power given to them by their leader, Millenia, and grow stronger than before. At the last moment however, Solo tries something that could affect the whole outcome of the battle…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fearsome power was now emanating from Solo. You could even feel the presence a mile away. Mega was comparing the EM readings of Solo to the readings of Ra Mu. "It's strange…this kinda feels like déjà vu for some reason," Mega commented confused.

"Huh? What do you mean, Mega?" Rockman asked and Mega tried to elaborate. "The flow of the waves in his body and the amount of waves actually inside him. The EM waves are moving so calmly and yet his power's so destructive right now. Normally, power like that causes EM waves to move rapidly," Mega explained.

Luna tried explaining the matter in more understandable terms. "So…it's like turning on a light bulb? Electrons are moving really slow inside but when it turns on, electrons start moving quickly. Am I getting this right?" She asked and Mega nodded in response.

"Yeah, except right now, the bulb's turned on but the electrons aren't really moving at all," Harp interrupted as the group looked at Solo once again. "I don't think this is gonna end so well…" Harpnote remarked with a frown.

Rage and Torrent didn't really seem amazed at Solo's power and felt confident in their own. "Heh, yeah so you've got some really strong power now. I don't really see the difference with our own," Rage grinned with a feeling of excitement.

"Still, we cannot let our guard down. His power's grown tremendously stronger than before. We need to take caution from now on," Torrent warned and the two put on a fighting stance. Rage threw a sword of flame at Solo as Torrent shot a huge violet beam at him. Solo was now unarmed but had sharp claws now which he used to effortlessly deflect the sword and the beam as well.

Solo now started to run at the two brothers ready to slash at them and in turn, they did the same. Torrent fired a few shots which Solo avoided by dashing to the right and then took a swing at Rage who did the same. Strong winds were created from the clash of sword and claw which pushed them back a bit. Once they got their balance back, they immediately started clashing again with unbelievable speed and technique.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing. We gotta help him out!" Harpnote said but was stopped by Rockman. "We'll only get in his way if we try helping him now. And there's the fact that…" Rockman paused for awhile then frowned.

"That guy's really not a team player…" He muttered as he remembered the time when he and Solo fought against Minotaur. The battle turned out…not exactly how they wanted it to go.

Luna felt a bit irritated at the current situation. "Grrr…I feel so useless right now but we can't do anything about it. I guess the only thing we _can_ do right now is wait and see what happens,"

Fortunately, Solo was doing really well even though it was a 2 on 1 battle. His speed was good enough to dodge Torrent's shots and at the same time fend of Rage. Suddenly however, he felt a strange pain in his head for about a moment or so. "_Damnit…time's already running out. I need to finish this quickly," _ He thought to himself.

Solo concentrated the energy in his body and let out a shout. His EM armor grew spikier along with his claws. His eyes also became sharper and more focused than before. "It's time to finish this," Solo muttered as his fighting stance changed.

"Rogue Claw!" Solo engulfed his claws with massive energy and released it in the form of a much larger and destructive version of the Rogue fist. It was so massive that it was the size of about half of the whole room. Torrent and Rage tried to guard against it but were eventually blown away by the massive attack.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the smoke cleared, Solo was seen kneeling on one knee and the two brothers were on the ground. "D-darn…what the hell just happened…?" Rage complained as he tried to pull himself back up but was too numb. Torrent on the other hand, was able to get back up on his feet but was still injured.

"The fight's not over yet. Don't go thinking you've won," Torrent said as he raised his rifle at Solo who also looked a bit tired already.

Solo was about to speak when he felt a sharp pain in his head again but this time, it wasn't going away. "Damn…already out of time!?" He said as he held his head in pain.

"Solo? What's wrong!?" Rockman quickly asked and Solo looked at the group with an angry face. "Stay…away. I'm…losing…control!" After finishing his sentence, The Murian let out a scream as the EM waves on his body started spreading even more.

Something alerted Mega and decided to tell the group "Hey kid, remember when I said that his EM waves were still stable even though his readings were through the roof? Now…the EM waves are acting seriously wild. I guess he was just trying to control the power from getting over control but I guess he reached his limit," Mega warned which made a sweat drop down Rockman's neck. "Darn…what now?"

Torrent started firing multiple beams at Solo. Before, Solo dodged those shots but now he even deflected them back at Torrent. He immediately dodged his own shots but was still surprised at how much his strength's grown.

From behind, a recovered Rage tried to strike at Solo but was effortlessly disarmed and pushed aside like a feather. After making short work of Rage he switched his focus back to Torrent. Solo immediately appeared behind Torrent and gave him one strong swoop which sent him flying to a wall.

"That power's just…abnormal…" Harp mumbled as the group watched Solo's display of power. The group thought that the battle was already over but they were wrong by a mile.

Solo then turned his head to the group and had the same eyes towards them. "This isn't good. He's really out of control this time," Rockman said as Solo set his eyes on the group and immediately ran towards them.

Rockman tried to prevent Solo from going any further by clashing with him. "Solo! Get a grip! I don't want to fight you!" Rockman said as his sword grinded against Solo's claws. Solo only responded with killing eyes and a loud shout as they backed away from each other then clashed again. Rockman was only defending at the moment. He only wanted to defend but even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to go on the offensive anyway due to the sheer speed and power of Solo's attacks.

Harpnote and Luna couldn't decide if they should interrupt or not which Rockman noticed. "We need to snap him out of it. I really don't wanna fight him but it doesn't really look like we have a choice!" He instructed and so the two girls decided to join in the fight although none of them wanted to fight their friend.

Solo immediately went on the attack once again. He slashed at Rockman again and again with his claws. Rockman managed to avoid some but his strikes were too accurate for Rockman to evade all of them. Neither Harpnote nor Luna could be of much help at all because their attacks were all stopped at the snap of a finger. If they were fighting Solo a few minutes ago it wouldn't be so difficult but at Solo's current crazed state, it was just hell to deal with.

All three of them were close to exhaustion already. "This…just isn't stopping…" Before Rockman could even catch his breath, Solo was right in front of him. Rockman blocked Solo's right claw but was unable to block the left which made Rockman's sword fly 10 feet away from him. Solo gave Rockman a fierce kick which knocked him back hard.

He then quickly fired two large violet waves at the two girls who tried to avoid them but were unable to do so. Solo now put his focus back on Rockman. The crazed boy channelled massive energy once again to his claws to let out the same attack that beat the brothers earlier. Right now, all three were almost motionless and didn't have any chance of avoiding it.

"Solo…wake up…" Luna said weakly as Solo finished charging up his super move. He was now ready to strike and finish Rockman off. With an attack like that, there wasn't really much hope.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fortunately, Solo stopped for some reason. Actually it's not that he stopped voluntarily but there was actually _something_ stopping him. Solo was struggling to move his body but to his surprise, it wasn't reacting.

"Stop right there. That's enough out of you," The girl wearing a light blue dress known as Aurora appeared once again. She was holding out her hand towards Solo and there was some sort of a green floating seal hovering inches away from her palm.

"H-He's not moving?" Rockman muttered as he struggled to get up. Solo was trying again to break hold of whatever was holding him back. It was like a lion trapped in a cage.

Suddenly, Rockman felt a strange energy in his body which seemed to strain him. "Wh-What the?" The blue bomber mumbled as he held his head.

"Geo? Are you alright?" Harpnote said as she walked over to his side. Rockman couldn't respond due to what he was feeling at the moment. Harpnote was about to speak again when Aurora interrupted the group. "I can't hold him for long. Please do something about this before he breaks free." Aurora instructed as Rockman continued to feel something strange. Rockman started to feel dizzy and continued until he finally blacked out…

Rockman awoke once again in the same space where he had met Alexander. A figure appeared before him although this time, it was someone else.

"Hello there. Geo Stellar was it? My name is Rox. Pleasure to meet you," The figure introduced and Rockman remembered something from that name. He remembered that Rox was supposed to be Alexander's right hand man.

"Yes, that is correct. I fought alongside Alexander. We were actually the best of friends as well. It's a shame that we can no longer relive those days but now, it's your turn to continue where we left off. Now, I offer you my power. The power which acted as sword and shield that guarded the rights of its people. I hope that you will use this power to protect others as I had.

There was one other thing going through Rockman's mind. "How…did I end up here in the first place?" He asked and Rox smiled. "That I don't know. It's up to you to find out for yourself what is happening. I stand before you now as a mere messenger. Our time is short and we won't be able to stay much longer,"

"Find out…for myself," Rockman repeated and Rox nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we all believe you can. That's why I am lending you my power now. Use it wisely alright?" Rockman nodded in response right before feeling dizzy once again. "Now, it's time for you to go back. Good luck," That was the last thing Rockman heard before losing consciousness once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A bright light surrounded Rockman once again which temporarily blinded the group. When the light vanished, Rockman appeared in his guardian form only something was different. His armor was the same but the color of the armor was now green.

"That's…the guardian of wind…" Aurora said in surprise as the barrier put around Solo began to break. "I don't think it's gonna last any longer!" Luna warned and Rockman revealed two green daggers in his hands. Aurora's hand was shaking now because she was going over her limit in controlling Solo.

"Let him go," Rockman said as he put up a fighting stance. Aurora nodded and did as he instructed. The green seal disappeared from Aurora's palm and Solo was able to move once again. As soon as he could, he immediately dashed towards Rockman again and he did the same as well. Both let out a shout before clashing.

The good thing about the seal that Aurora used was that Solo was weakened now and Rockman stood a good chance. He could now dish back strikes to Solo although Solo could still fight back and seemed to be even with Rockman.

Finally, Solo stored strong energy in his claws which signalled that he was aiming to end the fight. Rockman stood up straight and closed his eyes. A moment later he dropped his daggers which floated in the air in front of him.

After he finished charging, Solo dashed towards Rockman instead of firing the wave from where he was. "H-He's gonna hit him up front! At that range he's going to die for sure!" Aurora shouted as Rockman remained concentrated as if waiting for something.

When Solo finally got close enough, Rockman opened his eyes and the daggers started spinning around him at an incredible speed. "Wind Waltz!" He shouted as he put his hands forward. A circle of fierce winds surrounded Rockman in a ball which acted like an impenetrable shield.

Solo unleashed all the power he had left in one single blow. The two powers clashed with a force so great that the room started crumbling. The mixture of violet and green light from the clash shone through the cracked walls of the room.

"Wh-What's happening!?" Harpnote said worryingly as the light began to fade and the room continued to crumble. Both Rockman and Solo appeared unconscious but now in their human forms.

Luna and Harpnote immediately rushed to where they were lying. "Hey! Hey! Talk to me darnit!" Luna screamed trying to wake the two boys up.

Aurora noticed that the room couldn't take any more damage and looked like it was about to fall anytime. "We can't stay here! You have to get out now! Don't worry, at this rate, the crystals should disappear along with this room so you should be safe for now!" Aurora said which confused the two.

"Why are you telling this to us?" Harpnote asked suspiciously and Aurora frowned. "I…I don't really know myself but what I do know is that you guys will disappear along with this place if you don't get moving," She said as she ran to the two unconscious brothers. "Please…take care of them okay?" Aurora pleaded as she looked at Solo then vanished along with the brothers.

Suddenly, Pat, along with Bud and Lude arrived although they also looked injured. "Pat! You're alive!" Harpnote said with eyes wide open. Pat smiled in response although it looked like his arm was hurting. "Yeah, I won't go down that easily,"

"Sorry, Minotaur ran away when we noticed that the whole place was crumbling. Anyway, we need to get out of here like right now," Lude ordered and the group did just that. Bud carried the two unconscious boys as they escaped the disintegrating area.

Fortunately, the group reached the exit just seconds before the place finally crashed down. The group immediately sat down trying to catch their breaths.

"We…we made it…somehow. This is…definitely…enough exercise…for now," Bud said as he let the two boys down on the ground. Everyone reverted back to their human forms as they laid down on the grassy field outside the entrance which no longer existed.

From the distance, they could see the FM soldiers coming to help them. "I guess…we did it. Thank goodness…" Sonia said as she looked at the blue sky above her.

"Yeah, I guess we're safe for now. I'm…gonna need a long nap after this…" Luna added as she stared at the blue sky as well.

After that, things went peaceful for awhile. Sure there were still viruses but at least there was no action from Celestia. Because Geo and co. were able to destroy the devices that Celestia planted, they were put to a temporary stop although the group never did find out what would happen if time happened to run out on them. At least for the moment though, they could rest in the temporary peace that they had earned. No one knows though…how long this peace could last…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that ends this chapter. Celestia's plans are put on hold for now but who knows? Maybe Celestia intended something else by doing that? Or maybe they have something else planned? Oh wait, those two sentences mean the same thing…

Anyway, sorry but there's no skit for now mainly because I can't think of anything right now. I'm sure next chap will have though coz I should've thought of something by then. Well, see you soon.


	18. A Wave festival? part 1

Okay, so this chapter will have two parts. One which will be showed now, and the other when I get the chance. I'm still thinking of ideas for the second part and I'm looking forward to it. Anyway, on to the first part. Roll the clip. Oh, almost forgot. I changed the name of Thelta (Pat's wave form) to Alpha Duo. Thanks for the suggestion coz it does sound kinda better. I'm also working on drawing what they look like although…don't expect much alright. Now, roll the clip.

Shooting Star Rockman: Celestia

Chapter 18: A Wave Festival!? (part 1)

A month's passed since the last incident involving Celestia. The AM sages thanked Geo and his friends and are now looking for more ways to prevent a casualty like that from happening again.

Thanks to Geo and Solo's unintentional fight, the whole area collapsed bringing down the small black devices along with it. After the battle, Lude decided to go back to planet FM for the moment.

Now, a temporary peace looms over Geo and his friends…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Geo~…Geo~…WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!" A smiling Sonia shouted into Geo's ear making him fall down from his desk in shock. "Mornin, did you sleep well?" The cheerful girl asked.

"You really didn't have to do that. You could've woken me up when class actually starts and I think I killed some brain cells…" Geo frowned while rubbing his forehead. "You know…you've been falling asleep lately ever since the whole Celestia incident. You didn't get sick or knocked over the head did you?"

"The only time I recall being knocked on the head was when I fell down a few seconds ago," He replied still frowning at Sonia. "Ehehe…okay, sorry about that. Anyway, what do you think Mega?" She asked staring at Geo's MPWS.

"Well, I gotta say, it's pretty weird that this stuff's been happening to you. Maybe you should get yourself checked out?" The AM-ian asked as he closed his eyes. He didn't get any response so he opened his eyes to see that Geo was sleeping once again.

"DAMNIT KID, STAY AWAKE!!" Mega made the MPWS pull Geo's arm so quick and sudden that it made Geo fall from his desk once again. This time, it didn't really wake him up. "H-Hey! I think you knocked him out, Mega!" A panicked Sonia said trying to wake up the unconscious boy.

After the whole accident, classes finally started. Mr Shepar actually gave another story about his time with his kids and how they're growing up little by little. The students listened attentively until finally they had to listen to the normal lessons. That was when some students started day dreaming…

After awhile, a knock was heard on the door which caught the teacher's attention. He walked towards the door and talked for a moment before facing the class again. By the way class, we'll be having yet another new student joining us

Mr Shepar signalled the person to come in and so he did. Geo and his friend's jaws dropped at the familiar face that they saw.

"You…can't be serious…" A confused Geo said. "I…think he is…" A confused Sonia added. "This is unexpected," Pat said with a confused smile.

It was the white haired, expressionless boy named Solo. "Hey…" He quietly mumbled as Luna walked up to the front. "Everyone, this is Solo and he'll be our new classmate. Get along well with him alright?" The blonde introduced.

After a class period of confusion, it was now lunch time or the time when Luna explains what the heck is going on. The group was now on a table on the school rooftop about to discuss things. "So…umm…why is this happening right now?" Bud asked still looking for answer to the group's question.

Luna stood up from her chair like she was making an announcement. "Well, there are two reasons why I invited Solo to start attending school. Number one: The guy doesn't have much to do anyway and number two: We're officially gonna hold a school festival and we're gonna need all the help we can get," Luna explained with a quick brush of her hair.

"Well the first reason's kinda off but the second fits I guess," Pat said but there was still something bothering Geo. "Uh hey Solo, it's not really like you to agree to something like this so…why did you?" He asked out of plain curiosity.

"Just looking for something to do I guess," Solo replied silently although that answer didn't really clear Geo's doubts or anyone else's doubts for that matter.

Luna cleared her throat to get the group's attention. "Now, back to business. Since we haven't had a school festival in a really really long time, I'm thinking we should make this one special and something to remember,"

"Yeah, it's been quite awhile since the last one. I don't even remember much from it anymore," Geo said trying to remember the last time he'd been to a school festival.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So everyone decided to pitch in ideas for the festival. A few ideas included an amusement park, a show of any kind, and a food eating contest (I guess you can tell who's idea this was…). After awhile, Geo decided to bring something up.

"Hmm…actually I have an idea for the amusement park part. You see, Mr. Boreal and Mr. Dubious came up with this new invention that acts like a huge wave scanner," He said and everyone listened attentively. "I'm not sure how far the range of the device goes but I hear it can go pretty far. Also, everything and anything wave matter actually becomes touchable so it's like the whole wave area becomes materialized in a way," The spiky haired boy explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. It would be great as a theme for the festival. A 'Wave Festival!'. Wow, just hearing it gets me all excited," Luna said with a big smile. Everyone else was pretty much pumped up about the idea too (Well, everyone that can at least show emotion that is…)

Luna discussed the plan with the other classes and school staff and thought that it would be a great idea as well although they would need the permission of the wave beings themselves if it would be ok to do that.

The first thing that they needed to do was to actually confirm that the device was useable so Geo, Sonia, and Bud went to AMAKEN to talk to Aaron Boreal about it after school. At the same time, Solo, Luna, and Pat decided to ask permission from the wave beings on the school area.

Geo's party was now at AMAKEN waiting for Aaron to show up. "Oh, this is so exciting! I really hope we'll be able to pull this off!" Sonia said even more cheerful than her usual self. "Well, just cross your fingers and hope it works," Bud responded with a hopeful look on his face.

The group finally caught sight of the head of AMAKEN who greeted them with a smile. "So, I heard you guys needed my help with something?" The scientist asked and Geo nodded. "Yeah, it's about that device that acts like a huge wave scanner. I was wondering if we could use it for our school festival,"

"Oh, you mean the 'AMAKEN area wave scanner (temporary name)'?" Well we just finished the final touches so I think it's useable now," He said which earned a confused look from the group. "Temporary…name? Did this name come from Mr. Dubious by any chance…?" Geo asked remembering Tom Dubious' bad naming habits. A few years ago, he developed a kind of artificial area and gave it a "temporary name" as well.

"Haha, that's right. Since he was the one that put the most effort into it I thought it right to have him name it. It's only a temporary name though so don't worry," The large man chuckled as he signalled the group to follow him to the main lab.

When they entered the lab, Tom and Aaron showed them the device. "What!? It's only this small!? That's amazing!" Sonia commented as she held up the small device. It was about the size of a regular wave scanner so it was pretty surprising that it could function as it does.

"As Geo said, this little thing allows a whole area to be materialized of all EM waves which means that you'll be able to see all EM waves in that area. I think the area radius is just about enough to cover the whole school so we don't have to worry about that," Aaron explained as Sonia handed him back the device.

"So, it's really okay for us to use it?" The pink haired girl asked and Aaron replied with a nod. "Sure, we were looking to test it out on a real area anyway so it'll be good for us too. I'm not sure if the wave residents on that area will agree though…"

"Hm? Why is that?" Bud asked and Geo answered for him. "Well…for starters, I remember Mr. Shepar telling me that those guys have already had a bad experience with the school once. I think it started with what happened a few years ago at echo ridge elementary. You remember what happened when the school uploaded those brain waves right?" He asked and Bud remembered that painful event a few years ago. The school wanted the students to have better education so they uploaded brain waves on the lessons taught to their students. It had a very negative effect on them and could've even caused a break down if it weren't for Geo and Sonia when they stopped Libra from doing anymore damage.

"Oh, that was also when we fought that wave jammer and saved prez right?" Sonia asked Geo who nodded and continued the explanation. "Those brain waves also affected the wave residents in echo ridge elementary which made the residents at echo ridge high think that the same thing would happen to them so they started a riot which lasted for awhile. The problem was eventually solved but there's still some tension between the school and the residents,"

Sonia suddenly remembered something. "Hey Geo, that whole brain wave thing was caused by Libra right? And at that time…Rey was the one actually pulling the strings. Do you think that's why-" Before she could finish, Geo confirmed it. "Yeah, I think so too. Pat probably went along with Luna and Solo to ask permission from the residents because he feels partly at fault for what happened. I don't think he's to blame though. It was Rey that did it,"

Bud frowned at the last sentence. "Yeah, I feel kinda bad that Pat wants to take the blame for what happened. Well, once the guy tries to do something, it's hard to stop him. Anyway, why'd they bring Solo along too?" He asked and both Geo and Sonia immediately knew the answer to that.

"Intimidating purposes…" They both said at the same time which made Bud quickly realize that. "Oh yeah…I see your point...the prez can think of some really scary ideas sometimes…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hearing Solo's name suddenly made Aaron remember something. "Speaking of Solo, there's something I found about him when I analyzed him after the battle with Celestia," Aaron said getting the group's attention.

"It seems that when in wave form, Solo stores a great amount of EM energy in his arm which he can expand to his whole body if he wanted to. The problem is that all that energy would make him go berserk so he probably only unleashed it because he thought he didn't have any other choice," Aaron explained making Geo remember something Solo said during the battle.

"_Stay…away…I'm losing…control!" _were the exact words Geo remembered. Solo knew that he would sooner or later lose control but he didn't have a choice.

Aaron continued the explanation. "Also, when he's in human form, that same power is stored in his arm again but through two mediums. The first one is the sleeve on his arm that he's always wearing. I analyzed it and found out that it carries a great amount of EM radiation. The second medium…is Laplace,"

Everyone's faces widened at that. "Laplace!? How's that possible?" Geo asked in surprise. "When Solo changes back into human form, all the energy from his arm is stored in Laplace. Storing that much power also requires a lot of energy,"

"So…that's why Laplace is usually sleeping," Geo realized as he rubbed his chin. "Yes, that's right. The sleeve on his arm acts as a bridge while Laplace acts as the main power source. If either of those two are missing, he could easily get out of control even in human form since there's nothing to block his power anymore,"

"But…I don't remember him ever having that much power a few years back…" Sonia interrupted trying to brush away the thought of Solo going berserk again.

"It's probably something from his lineage. Something from Mu that we don't know yet. My best bet is the Power coming from that EM arm of his. If I recall correctly, the EM radiation only reached up to his elbow a few years ago right? Now, it's reached up to his shoulder," Aaron concluded leaving Geo and co. wondering what was happening.

Sonia frowned and gripped her arm. "It's a scary thought…going berserk at almost anytime. I already know what it's like to turn on your friends and try to hurt them but…not even realizing that you're already hurting them because you have no control over yourself is even scarier…"

Geo remembered the time when Sonia betrayed him for the sake of protecting him from Vega. He knew how much it hurt her to do that. She even cut their brother band link in order to do so.

Geo thought that he should try to cheer her up. "Then all we have to do is stop him again right? I'm sure he knew what would happen if he went berserk and I'm sure he trusted us enough to know that we would do everything we can to bring him back. Nothing can ever break that kind of friendship no matter what happens. Right, Sonia?" He said with a smile which made Sonia smile in return. She remembered that even if she betrayed Geo, he still forgave her and even renewed their brother band link.

"Thanks, Geo. That makes me feel a lot better," She thanked happily. There was a moment of silence before they noticed that both Aaron and Bud had sly smiles on their faces. "Wh-What…?" Geo and Sonia muttered with an embarrassed look. "Nothing at all," Aaron replied although he was still smiling.

Mega remembered the constant dozing off of Geo and decided to bring it up. "Hey, Geo. Since you're here why don't you have yourself checked on. You've been sleeping even more than Laplace has. Maybe getting that new form might have had an effect on you or something like that,"

"New form?" Aaron asked and Geo explained about the new form he had gotten and other related stuff about it. Meanwhile, Luna, Solo, and Pat were busy "convincing" the residents of the echo ridge high wave area. Things were a bit…difficult…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Argh! Get back here you twerp!" An annoyed Luna shouted as the three chased an incredibly fast moving mettaur. They've been at it for some time now and it didn't seem like it was going to end soon. "Tch…if we just made them agree by force then we wouldn't have to be doing this," A similarly irritated Solo mumbled.

(Flashback)

"I'm sorry but we don't want anything to do with the school or you people," A small blue EM being said which made Luna and Pat frown. "But why? That dumb brain wave incident happened over 4 years ago!" Luna explained although the EM being still didn't look convinced.

Alpha Duo stepped forward a bit and bowed his head in apology. "My name is Pat and I was the one that caused that incident a few years back. I'm really sorry," He said with his head still down which surprised Luna. "Pat? You didn't do anything wrong. You don't have-" Solo interrupted Luna from finishing her sentence.

"Let him. This is probably the only way we can get this done. Unless…you want to persuade them by force." Solo grinned evily as he pulled out his sword.

"There's no need for that you war-freak!" Luna shouted which made Solo put his sword back. "Then put your faith in Pat," The Murian responded although there was a slightly disappointed look on his face. He probably really wanted to just use the simple "Rule by Fear" theory.

Alpha Duo once again continued his words. "Please, if there's anything I can do to convince you to trust us then please tell me and I'll do it," Pat pleaded with a determined look on his face. That determined look was the thing that caught the blue wave being's attention.

"All right, I'll give you a shot. If you manage to do this task then I'll trust you. If you give up then forget about getting our trust. Are you ready?"

"Of course," Alpha Duo responded confidently. The blue wave being summoned a mettaur that was silver in color. "This kind of mettaur is called quicksilver and there's not many of these things you know. What I want you to do is to catch it. It's as simple at that. Well, off you go!" At that word, the mettaur immediately sprung into action leaving everyone behind in mere seconds.

"What in the hell was that?" Solo complained in surprise at the mettaur's amazing speed. Luna snapped the group out of their amazement. "This isn't the time to be amazed. We've gotta catch that thing pronto!" She ordered and the three sped off.

(End of flashback)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group was now trying to catch their breath. They tried almost every hunting plan that a hunter could probably think of. Cornering, surrounding, and other stuff but all of those just didn't seem to work. When all hope seemed lost, Alpha thought of an idea that could change the turn out of this chase.

"I know what you can do, buku!" The former crab said and explained his suggestion to them. The group then thought up a strategy to use to catch the quicksilver mettaur.

The mettaur was eventually spotted walking along the wave roads. It didn't detect them yet so everyone got into position. They were going with a pincer strategy. It didn't work last time because of it still had time to get away but they're hoping that Alpha's idea will be able to solve that.

"Everyone ready?" Luna asked and the two nodded in response. The mettaur was currently on a wave road intersection so there were many ways out but hopefully the plan would be able to work out. "Okay, Now!" Luna signalled and they split up among the roads in the intersections. The mettaur finally noticed them and tried to speed off.

Before it could go to one direction, Solo used a Rogue fist to destroy part of the wave road leaving the mettaur to go to another direction in the intersection. Luna then destroyed that part of the intersection which left the mettaur with only a straight path. It decided to go on that path just as planned.

"Pat! It's all on you now!" Luna shouted and Alpha Duo immediately dashed off in the same straight path. Normally the mettaur would be too fast for Pat but he had a trick up his sleeve. "Let's do it buku!" Alpha excitedly said and Pat faced his guns behind him and started charging them. "We've only got one shot st this so I hope it works," The green haired boy hoped as he continued dashing after the mettaur with his guns charging.

The mettaur was nearing another intersection so time was running out. Suddenly, Alpha Duo's guns lit up signalling that it was ready. "Okay, here goes! Dual guns, overload and burst!" The guns shot out massive energy which managed to boost like a rocket giving way more speed to Alpha Duo than before. The thrust was so powerful that it even lifted him off the ground which made him like a human rocket already.

Alpha Duo was catching up with the mettaur at a quick pace until finally grabbing it. "Gotcha!" He said as he held the squirming mettaur. Funny thing is…the guns weren't stopping so the boy was still going. "Uh oh…we never did work out how to stop it...buku…" Alpha quietly said. Alpha Duo had only one option in mind. He immediately pointed the guns upward which made him fly to the ground at a record breaking speed…

Alpha Duo was now on steady ground but not exactly conscious. In fact, you could almost see start floating above his head. "Gah! Snap out of it buku!" Alpha said trying to wake Pat up. Unfortunately, his guns don't look like they can be used in awhile but fortunately, the mettaur was also knocked out from that crash landing…

A few minutes later, the group presented the still knocked out mettuar to the blue wave being. "Hmm…this thing sleeps pretty long. Anyway, since you were able to catch it, I guess I should stick to my word. On behalf of every little resident of this area, I hereby allow you to use this area in your fun fair thingy,"

"It's a school festival, not a fun fair thingy," The blonde remarked with a sigh of relief. Luna then decided to contact Geo about the plans. The spiky haired boy's face appeared on her MPWS. "How are things on your end? We managed to get the consent of the residents on the area so we should be able to use the wave area now," She explained.

"We're just about done on our end too. Mr. Boreal said that we could use the wave scanner so I guess everything turned out ok,"

Everyone then decided to call it a day since there was still lots of time for preparation. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to see how the wave festival would turn out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it for the first half of this episo- I mean chapter. Next time, we see how the festival goes and what kind of things occur during the festival. Will it be a good thing or a bad thing? Or maybe just something that leads to stupidity. No one knows…except maybe me. Actually, I don't really know yet either…

*Everyone is sitting on a table on the school rooftop*

Luna: Ok, so we're all here to add suggestions for the festival. What do you guys think?

Geo: Stargazing event?

Sonia: A Concert! Woohoo!

Bud: Eating contest!

Pat: Shooting range?

Solo: Don't know, don't care

Mega: Hey, how about us? Can we be in It too?

Harp: Yeah, it's my first time experiencing this!

Luna: Hmm…but you guys look too suspicious…

Mega: Then we'll just put on a disguise

Luna: What disguise could possibly hide all that!?

Mega: I could use that dog disguise when Geo entered me in that dog show a few years back

Geo: Oh I remember that

Luna: But that still looks kinda suspicious. What if detective copper tries to find you again?

Geo: Actually, he really is like a dog anyway

Mega: The hell makes you think that!?

*Geo holds an electric lawn mower*

Geo: Here Mega, come here boy!

Mega: Can't…resist…need…to…play!

*Mega hops in the lawn mower and starts driving it around in circles

Geo: See? Just like a little puppy

Luna: …………………………………..


	19. To be continued in

Ok so to all the readers who probably don't know yet, Shooting star Rockman Celestia will be making its close here, but will be continued in the new fic which is already put up with 2 chapters. It takes place a few months after the end of the first story and it has a new plot which involves Dealer from MMSF3. Chapter 18 will officialy be NOT part of the storyline since the new fic takes place right after the battle with Celestia

Btw, the fic is called Shooting Star Rockman: second wave. Well, I hope to see you guys there. Ciao.


End file.
